A New Devil Is Born
by ShadowDragonGX
Summary: When Vergil fails to defeat Mundus, he tries and find some way to obtain more power by going to another world.He then finds 6yearold Naruto and is struck with an idea.DevilMayCry3xNaruto crossover, Naruto x Tenten x FemHaku pairing.
1. THE NEW DARKSLAYER

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry 3.

**A/N: **This is set after DMC3, when Vergil goes off to fight Mundus all by himself. Just to let you guyz know, now on with my new story.

THE NEW DARKSLAYER

After being defeated by Mundus, Vergil runs for his life, away from the current King of Hell. Once he gets to a place of rest, he plops himself against a statue," 'growl' damn this, if only I had the power. I wouldn't be in this condition," he then grits his teeth in pain, the same pain that is shooting out from his side from some sort of 'red-eye spear attack'," I need to get out of here and acquire more power," he then gets up from leaning on the statue and limps to an uncertain destination.

After what felt like hours to him, he came upon a floating mirror (you know, the one that you jump through when you're close to beating the game). On the mirror were inscriptions,' Forbidden Mirror of the Exiled King,' Vergil read in his thought. He then look up on top of the mirror to see a head of demonic looking fox, with the name Kyuubi under it,' hmm, this 'Kyuubi' must have been one of the last rulers of Hell,' he then looked at the mirror intently,' maybe I can acquire more power from him. If not, then I'll just kill this demon, thus meaning that I am one step closer to killing the prince darkness and proving that I am a true son of Sparda,' with that, he jumped through the mirrors portal.

When he got out of the portal and jumped out, he looked back to see the mirror. But to his slight surprise, the mirror itself was nowhere in sight,' hn, I guess that's reason it was a Forbidden Mirror, the portal must be one way,' he then looked at his surrounding and noted that he was in a forest of sort,' well, it beats being in Hell. Let's see, I should try and find this demon Kyuubi. I felt its power from the mirror, so finding that signature of power shouldn't be a problem,' he then set off in the forest, in search of the exiled King.

By the time he started to see civilization, his wounds had already healed,' I would've healed faster if it weren't for that attack,' he thought to himself as he felt the ghost of pain in his side,' now then, let's see what we have here,' he then used his Dark Slayer skills and teleported to a high branch. He then looked to see travelers coming in and out of a gate while verifying some thing with some guards,' hmm, this place must be some kind of fortress, or maybe a city of warriors. And from the looks from the guards, I'd say they were shinobi,' he then had a little smirk on his face,' this just got a little interesting, I wonder if the demon is one himself,' he then teleported again, past the walls of the city. (like I need to tell you guyz what this city is, or village if you want to get technical)

He then walked around in the shadows of the buildings, not letting his power be known to anyone,' I can tell these human can sense others powers, so it will be best I lower my power, so that they don't know I'm here until I find Kyuubi,' he thought, as he speed through the grounds of the city, while closing in on the source of power that belonged to the demon.

'It's close, but where is it,' he started to look for the demon left and right. But he was distracted from his search as he heard sounds of yelling,' hm?' he then jumped onto a roof and saw a mob forming in the streets, chasing down a little blonde haired boy. When Vergil narrowed his eyes at the running boy,' well, well, I see that the exiled King is somehow trapped within that boy,' he then started to think on the matter that is in front of him,' seeing as how Kyuubi was the previous King of Hell and that he is somehow in this child, I can probably train him to become truly powerful,' a smirk then creeps up on his face,' and once he becomes powerful and obtain control on those powers, I will test my own power against his and be one step closer to defeating the prince of darkness,' with that plan, he teleported to the boy.

FLASHBACK A FEW MINUTES BACK

Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was just coming from eating at Ichiraku's restaurant, happy that his belly had been filled with at least fifteen to twenty bowls of ramen. But his happiness was cut short when he turned to the corner of a street. When he saw that there was a mob, he frantically looked left and right to see what the fuss was about.

"You damn demon, today is the day you die," one the villager said as he readied his sword in his hands.

"Wha?!" was all the blond could say at the moment.

"Yeah, we will not let plague our village anymore you demon," yelled another villager as he threw a rock at the boy.

Naruto barely dodged the thrown object," what are talking about? I haven't done anything?" he said as tears started to come out,' why does everyone hate me, I just don't get it.'

"Silence you hell spawn, we will not listen to your excuses," the leader of the mob said as he then turned to them," IT'S TIME WE KILLE THE DEMON!"

"YEAH," they all shouted out in agreement. The all then charged at the boy with swords, kunais, and other various objects that were intended to kill the six-year old boy.

Naruto ran for his life right when they started to the chase, while dodging shurikens and kunais being thrown at him,' why are they doing this?! I didn't do anything. I don't want to die,' as if on cue, a figure appears right in front of him. He looks at the stranger and noted that he wore mostly blue, a long blue trench coat with a design going around the collar and tan fingerless gloves, a blue type of vest with darker blue pants that were tucked behind brown high combat boots. He had completely white hair that was slicked back with some spikes coming out, his eyes were the same color as his own, and his face was emotionless. Naruto then looked at his right hand to see a hugely sheathed katana with yellow ribbons hanging loosely; he then hoped he wasn't with the mob that wanted to kill him.

"Take my hand," the stranger said as he extended out his free hand. Naruto then looked back and forth between his hand and face that was still emotionless.

"KILL THAT DEMON," that was all Naruto had to hear to take the stranger's hand. When the mob saw him take his hand, they were surprised to see him vanish without a trace, even the shinobi were shocked to see what had happened, as they didn't feel him use any chakra at all to use a teleportation jutsu. But they were cut off from their shock as some Anbu black ops came in and detained the mob.

In the Hokage tower, the Sondaime watched the whole incident happen from start to finish. He wondered why the stranger came in to help the boy, so he quickly took action and signaled for an Anbu into his office," go and find Naruto, we don't want him to be hurt or turned to join another village, now go," the Anbu nodded and relayed the order to the rest of the colleagues.

Off in quite some distance from the Hidden Leaf Village, Vergil is still in the same position he was in, as well as Naruto," we're here, now let's go," he said and walked off.

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean 'let's go'? I don't want to leave the village," the blond said as he ran up to the half demon.

Vergil lifted an eyebrow at the boy," I would think you would want to leave a place where you are not wanted…kid," he said his usual manner.

"But I don't want to. If I left the village, I'll never obtain the title of Hokage," he then looked straight in to the strangers same, but cold blue eyes," becoming Hokage is my dream and no one is going to take that from me."

Vergil then let a smirk appear on his face,' heh, this kid is almost like me. Wanting to obtain the power needed to fulfill his desires. And from what I can guess, this 'Hokage' is a rank of great honor,' he then started to think on how to manipulate the boy to his needs. When an idea hit him, he looked right back at the boy," we're going to leave the village, but we will come back and when we do... you'll have obtained enough power to be acknowledged by you peers. Now how does that sound to you? I'll train you to become a powerful warrior, so that you may obtain you desired position."

Naruto started to look at him with stars in his eyes," really? You'll train me and help me become Hokage," Vergil gave a small nod to the boy," YATTA, I'm going to become Hokage in no time flat," he then started to run ahead of him," come on, come on, we need to get going umm, ummm, what's your name?"

"Vergil, and calm yourself. A warrior, or better yet, a shinobi has to be calm and collected to think things clearly in desperate situations," Vergil said as he lectured as a new sensei to the boy.

Naruto was about to yell out in agreement, but caught himself and cooled down," yes Vergil-sensei," the blond said in his best calmed down voice.

"Good," he then started to walk to catch up to his new student, but quickly stopped," hey kid…"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto sensei," he then looked to see that his teacher stopped completely," what is it sensei?"

"Go on ahead of me, I will be along with you shortly," the blond was about to protest, but one quick icy glare from Vergil made him comply and go on ahead. He waited at least a few seconds until the boy was out of sight," you can come out now, I know you're there," he said to the area around him.

Then from out of the shadows and tree branches, Anbu black ops appeared in front of him, in great numbers," you will return the child and come with us for interrogation, so don't make any suspicious moves," the leader commanded him.

"I care not for your needs, I only care about mine and the kids. So, I will decline that offer," the then started to walk off ahead of them.

"You asked for it," he then held up his hand and brought it down," Kill him," he said simply. They all then jumped in to kill the foolish intruder and kidnapper.

Right when they closed in on him, he vanished out of sight," where'd he go? I didn't feel him use any chakra to do that," said one of the Anbus as they all look left and right for the blue clad intruder.

Not a moment sooner, a sound of a sword being used could be heard through the darkness. When Vergil's figure reappeared, he stood in the same spot he disappeared from," there he is, get hi…" but the Anbu subordinate was cut off as his vision split.

"Hmph, the whole lot of you were pathetic, I didn't even used a percent of my power," as he said that, all the Anbus that had attacked him split into tiny gory pieces of flesh. He then turned to the leader, who was the only one he didn't attack," you can got tell your leader that I will bring the boy back in six years," he then left to catch up to his student, while leaving a shaking Anbu to go report to the Hokage.

Once Vergil caught up to the blond, he saw that he was sitting beside a tree, while tapping his foot down impatiently. When Naruto saw his sensei, he quickly got up and ran up to him," hey sensei, where are we going? What are going to teach me? Are you goi…" but he cut himself off from the cold stare he received from him.

"What have I said about being calm and collected Naruto," he said coldly to the young boy.

"Uh, that it is required for a shinobi to have them in order to thinks things clearly in desperate situations?" he said in a nervous voice, hoping he got the answer right.

"Good, at least you learned that by words, but you'll need to act on it instead of knowing the words themselves, do you understand me?" the half demon said in a commanding voice.

Steeling himself as best he could in front of the intimidating man, he looked right into his eyes," I understand sensei, I will do my best to follow your example," the young boy said in a calm manner.

"Good, but before we go on about our training, I must know something. Do you know why that mob came after you?" Vergil felt he already knew, but he needed to know from the boy to get some exact details.

"No, I don't know. They just kept calling me a 'demon', or a 'stupid fox demon' and some other names," as he said this, Naruto felt like having tears coming down his eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, a shinobi is a warrior a without feelings on the battlefield, so don't you cry on me," the half demon said in his commanding voice," come here," he said. Naruto was a bit hesitant, but complied by doing so. Vergil then put his hand on his forehead," I'm just going to do a little searching," the blond cocked his head in confusion, but he then suddenly black out.

'It's a good thing I learned a thing or two about delving into one's mind, thanks to that damn Arkham,' Vergil thought as he went into the boy's mind. When he arrived into his mind, he looked at the dreary scenery that looked like a sewer system. He then heard a growl off in the distance of the halls of the corridors, so he went to investigate and see what it was.

"Uhh," Vergil then turned back to see the boy on the floor, as if he had just been knocked," where am I?" he asked in to no one particular, but then he set his eyes on his new sensei," huh? Vergil-sensei, where are we? What are we doing here?"

"Where in you mind and we are here to find out what is inside of you," the half demon said as he turned his head back to the direction of the growl," come, we shall find out the truth together."

The blond was in shock, but as he saw him leave him, Naruto quickly go himself up and ran to catch up to Vergil. They walked in the empty halls of the dimly lighted sewer system, getting closer and closer to the source of the roars and growls. When they came upon their destination, there stood two giant bared gates that looked like to be holding something back; in the middle of it stood a seal with a kanji saying 'seal' on it.

"**Who dares disturb me, who dares disturb the all powerful Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi,"** said a voice that boomed out from behind the cage, revealing blood red slitted eyes and giant fangs grinning evilly,**" ahh, I see that my ward is here to check up on his prisoner, but who is this fool here?"** the giant fox asked as his blood red eyes landed on the half demon,**" well, this is most interesting, a mere half demon in my presence along with my ward. My, my, this is quite amusing. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"**

Naruto just stood there, with wide-eyes and mouth hung open. He was about to yell out to the fox, but Vergil threw his hand in front of him to stop the boy," I see, so this is what has happened to Hell's last ruler. I must say that you look pathetic for a former King of Hell."

"**YOU INSOLENT FOOL, WHO DO YO THINK YOU ARE?!"** the fox yelled out in anger, as the half demon only smirked at this reaction.

"My name is Vergil, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda" he said as he introduced himself with pride in his voice. That made the foxes eyes widen at who he said he was.

"**You are his son? I thought they had killed his sons twenty years ago,"** he said in a shocked voice. (Let's just say Vergil is twenty in this fic and that the fox knew about it, okay?)

"Hmph, they tried, but they couldn't kill me even if they put a thousand weapon in my chest," he said as he remembered after the demon had come to kill him, they later found him and pierced his chest with as many weapons they could, including his own sword. (That's what I remember from the manga of DMC3)

The fox then sneered at the young half demon,**" So what do you want anyway, I doubt this is a social call?"**

"I want to hear about how you came to be sealed with in this child," Vergil said as he leaned against the wall of the room, Naruto just went over to his side and sat against the wall with him. The Fox, not seeing anything better to do, told them about the attack he made on Konoha and the way he was sealed within the boy.

"I see, so this man must have felt he had no choice but to seal all of your power and soul into this boy we have here before us," the half demon then looked down to his student, as the boy had swirly eyes from all the information he got.

"**That's about the sum of it,"** the fox simply said.

"Another explanation if you will," the fox then groaned at him," why were you exiled from Hell?" Vergil asked he looked at the eyes of the fox.

Kyuubi flinched a bit and hesitated**," because…I fell in love with mortal woman," **he said in a sad tone**," they felt I was becoming weak because of her. But in truth, they were afraid of the child she would bare that was mine, much like Sparda's. They did not want powerful half demons that could take them out without much effort, or worse, take over Hell and reconstruct it to their needs. So to protect their pathetic existence, they overpowered me and exiled me here in this world, while they went and killed the woman I fell in love with,"** the fox said, trying to fight back the pain in his demonic heart that was thinking his love.

"That…that," the blond muttered as he clenched his fist hard, trying to control his anger," just who was the one who did this to you, Kyuubi?"

The fox was a little surprised that his container was mad for him, but he answered him**," his name is Mundus and is the current ruler of Hell,"** he said with much disgust in his voice.

Vergil was a little surprised by the answer," so Mundus did this to you," he said as he looked ahead,' the two are useless to me as they are now, but if I can…" he then had a little smirk come across his face," what if I say I can help you two get him back for what he has done."

"**I'd say, you have better chance when the hottest pits of Hell freeze over,"** Kyuubi said as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Umm, not to be mean sensei, but if this Mundus can beat Kyuubi, then what chance to do we have against him?" Naruto asked in a nervous and scared voice.

"Oh you'll see," he said as he vanished from the two's eyes.

"Umm, what did he mean by that?"the blond asked, to which the fox didn't answer.

Out of Naruto mind, Vergil looked upon his student's body," let's hope I do this correctly," he then unsheathed his Yamato and plunged the sword right into the young boy's stomach, right where the seal was.

In his mind, both Kyuubi and Naruto could feel the sword being forced through the blond's stomach,**" what the hell is he doing?! Is he trying to kill us?**" the fox then tried to heal the wound, or at least keep the boy alive long enough for him to heal it. But his energy was being drawn to somewhere else,**" what the fuck?"** he then looked over to the embodiment that was Naruto, he saw him clutching his stomach in pain, but that was not the only thing. His own chakra was being met with his own, it suddenly dawn upon the former ruler of Hell,**" that fucker is fusing us together,"** but before he could do anything about, he fell unconscious.

As soon as Naruto's body stopped struggling with the pain, Vergil then took out his sword from the boy's belly. After a few silent seconds, Naruto's body started to glow an eerie red and orange. After that, his whole body bursts into flames," it has been done," Vergil says as the flames die out, revealing Naruto's new body.

He still had the same clothes he had before, but his hair had highlights of red and his whisker birthmarks were gone. When he started to wake up, he opened his eyes and they showed to be blood red with slits in them. Everything else was the same. (There will be some definite changes when he grows up, so don't worry)

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Vergil asked with the same smirk he had on before.

When the new colored haired boy firmly stood up, he gave his best death glare to the half demon," WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" he yelled in anger.

"Nothing just made you into a half demon like me, also giving you two the power you'll need to defeat Mundus and to obtain your dream," he said while keeping himself calm.

"'Growl' you nearly killed me. 'Sigh' whatever, just when do we start my training," the new half demon said as calmed himself down,' hey Kyuubi, you there?' he called out into his mind.

'**Yeah, I hear you kit. That damn Vergil, he had to go and make us into half demons without my permission. I'm the former ruler of Hell for fucks sake,' **he said angrily, as he yelled out the last part out that made Naruto cringe at the sound.

'Hey, I'm right here. Could you tone down the volume?' the new half demon said as he held in head in pain from the yell.

'**Yeah, whatever, I guess we'll just have to get used to this,'** he said, as he still sounded pissed off.

''Sigh' this is going to be a long training trip,' the boy said to himself as he and Vergil go off to train, in hopes that they'll obtain the power they want.

Back in Konoha, the Anbu had just told the Hokage of what happened and the message Vergil wanted him to relay to him. This made the old man sadden a bit, he would have thought he would get Naruto back no problem, but that does not seem to be the case,' what is it that this man is after? I doubt he's after the then Nine-Tails power, considering he took out our Anbu without using much power,' he then thinks back on the blond boy that Vergil took with him,' Naruto, come back home safely,' he thought as he looked through the window, in the direction they went.

SIX YEARS LATER

A lone figure started to walk towards the gates of Konoha. This person stood close to be five feet, and had a good build on him. His attire was almost all black, his trench coat had streak of orange going from the collar, down all the way to the end of his sleeves with tan fingerless gloves. On the back of that trench coat was a red swirl symbol. The under part of the trench coat was also colored blood red with flames coming up from the bottom. He had a vest that all black with a faint design of a fox demon. His pants were black and were tucked behind some brown high combat boots. Then there was his hair and face, his blond hair was slicked back with red hair spikes flicking out and his face was nicely chiseled. His eyes were blood red with slits in them. Around his neck is a gold necklace and a gold pendant with a red like ruby in the center of it. In his right hand was a largely sheathed katana with yellow ribbons hanging loosely on it.

When the guards at the gate saw him, the stopped him," halt, state your name and business in Konoha,' one of the guards ordered.

The young man didn't answer them for a second and looked them both, as if sizing them up. When he was done, he closed his eyes and scoffed," my business is to enter Gennin Exams, and my name," he then opened his eyes slowly to them," Sparda Uzumaki Naruto."

**A/N:** well this is one more crossover, so what do you guyz think? Do you think it's good or not. Even if most of think it's bad, I'll continue it. I have two pairing in mind for this one; the two will be Tenten, or a female Haku. Well, with that said and done, see ya.

ShadowDragonGX


	2. THE RETURN OF A DEVIL

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry 3.

THE RETURN OF A DEVIL

The guards looked at the black clad boy, they had been notified years ago about this Uzumaki Naruto, but not with the name Sparda in it. They were also given a description of the boy of himself and his attitude. That was also not what they saw, which was almost opposite; the boy had no whisker marks, no blue eyes, and certainly was not the energetic type. His eyes were blood red with slits and his attitude was a bit cold to, aside from the arrogance he held.

"Prove it," one of the guards said, as he needed to be sure.

Giving off a stressful sigh, red-eyed half demon spoke," six years ago, a boy by the name Uzumaki Naruto was chased down by a mob, but was then taken by a stranger clad in blue clothing and wielding a sheathed katana. The stranger was hunted down along with the boy, but the pursuers were easily dispatched and the two left, only to return six years later," Naruto was informed of all the details from Vergil, so he knew what had happened before," although my sensei is not here, due to some circumstances, I am here to take my Gennin Exams. Now, will you pleased direct me to the old man?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

The two guards then nodded, as the incident was only told for those to know when the boy would come back," okay, you check out. Go on and report to Hokage-sama."

"Will do," the red highlighted boy said as he teleported away, which shocked the both of them when he did it.

The Hokage once again sighed sadly, today was the day Naruto was kidnapped by the mysterious man,' it has been six years, I really hope that he does come this year. If he doesn't, I can only assume the worse,' he then had a sad look on his face.

"You thinking about him just now weren't your Hokage-sama?" asked a scared man by the name of Umino Iruka (I don't know if I spelled his last name right, so tell me if I got wrong in reviews). Iruka was saddened by the news he heard about Naruto. By the time he became six and entered the academy for a few months, he had seen the boy was not the demon he had hated, but boy who held it and protected the village," it's been six years since that day. Do you think he'll be back anytime this year?"

"I don't know Iruka, but hope so," the old man then took a puff of smoke. After a quiet moment, they both heard a knock at the door," come in."

The door opened up to a young boy clad in black with orange trimmings on his clothing. They took note of his appearance (go to last chapter for the description)," yes young man, how can I help you?" the old man asked kindly with a smile, trying to shrug off his previous mood.

"You wound old man; I would think you would have recognized me. But that is to be expected since we haven't seen each other for six years," the black clad boy said as he held an arrogant smirk on his face. He then saw the other occupant in the room," oh, hello Iruka-sensei," he said as he waved at him.

"N-N-Naruto," the scared man said as he approached the boy. The young man only nodded with the smirk still on his face. That action made the teacher grab the boy in a hug," we were all worried about you Naruto," at that point, the Hokage cleared his throat in order to get the teachers attention. When he heard it, he quickly recomposed himself and scratch the back of his head nervously," oh, sorry Hokage-sama, but it just good to see Naruto back."

"I understand how you feel Iruka, but right now we need to know something," after he said that, his happy face turned serious," come on and have a seat Naruto," the blond boy complied and sat along with his teacher," now, I would like for you to tell me what happened and who was this man who kidnapped you."

"Actually, he saved me," they both raised an eyebrow when he said that," let me start from the beginning, it started after I had ate at Ichiraku's…" Naruto then told them what had happened, his rescue from Vergil, his discovery of having the Kyuubi, the information he got from the fox himself at that moment, and what Vergil had done to make him into a half demon. He left out the training, seeing as how those memories belonged to him only and he didn't see fit to tell them about it.

The two were shocked when they heard he had become part demon, though they could tell by the sign of his eyes. But they were mostly shocked by what they heard about the Kyuubi and how he was exiled from hell, because he had fallen in love with a mortal woman, for that was the reason why he was on a rampage when he came to Konoha.

"This is disturbing news," then something clicked in Sarutobi's mind," Naruto, where is Vergil. I would think your sensei would be with you?" when he asked that, he saw the boy's face turn sad.

"He…he was captured by one Mundus's minions," that news shocked the two of them. By what they heard about him taking out the Anbu effortlessly, they would think he could take anyone on. But to be captured by the new ruler of Hell's minions, that would mean that the ruler himself was on a level they can't even begin to fathom," it was only half year ago, we were still training before we decided to come back for the exams. But then, we were ambushed by horde of demons. We fended them off no problem, but then a giant lava spider attacked and knocked him out with a giant fireball blast. It took him by its lava tail and leapt off, leaving me to fend off the remaining demons," he then looked at the sword, Yamato, which was left behind by his sensei,' father,' he thought.

Vergil had become to be something like a father to him, training him in everything he knew, giving advice when he needed it, and the rare wisecracks from he gave him," After I had taken care of the demons, I went off in the direction the giant spider demon leapt off to. But I couldn't feel their power signature after some moments later and I knew right then, that I had failed to rescue or even help him escape," he said as he felt the pain in his heart, but he wouldn't cry, that was one of the things he wouldn't do as it was one of the things that was beaten into him," so after I had given up on searching, I came to the decision of coming here and go through our previous plans and become a Gennin."

Although the Hokage had not known the man personally, the old man felt sad for him and hoped that he would return some day for the boy. Seeing as how he could tell Naruto held such high respect for this man. When he heard the last sentence, he let a smile come upon his face," okay Naruto, we'll enter you into the exams that are being held tomorrow. I hope Vergil has taught more than just skills."

"Oh, believed me old man, he did more than just teach me certain jutsus. He had me learn all there was to know about all the countries and more," the red highlighted boy then remembered the homework he had to do with his father figure. Each and every time he got a wrong answer, he was put through three extra hours of 'painful' training, so he did his best to learn all that was assigned to him.

"Good, because we're going to test that right here, right now," he said as he pulled out a sheet of questions," this is due in two hours, complete as much as you can within the time limit," the blond excepted it without a word and left out the room. The two hours went by in a flash and the blond came in right on time, he then handed over a completed sheet," I see you have sense of timing Naruto, now let's see," he went over the answers in his head and was shocked to see all of the answer done correctly with more detail then some needed," very good, I see we have a genius on our hands." (Let's say the questions were really complex, so that made him a genius)

"Hn, I would be considering I was trained by the best demon slayer," Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"Okay, now that is done," he then pulled out some keys from his desk and threw them to the boy, who caught them without any problem," you can go and get some rest at your new home. It's a house in the woods, perfect for training and having some privacy. Iruka will guide you to the house itself," the teacher then nodded with a smile on his face.

"Thanks old man, I really appreciate this," Sarutobi only smile and nodded. Naruto then turned to his teacher," well, let's go Iruka-sensei."

But before the boy could turn the door knob, Iruka put a hand on his shoulder," not before we go have a bite at Ichiraku's restaurant. So, how about it? I'll pay," the scarred man offered to the young boy.

The half demon smirked at that moment," sure thing Iruka-sensei," they both walked off to eat at their favorite restaurant. When they got there, the two only ate a few bowls of ramen, when Iruka asked if he was going to have more, he said that was all he was going to eat. That answer shocked him yet made him happy that he wouldn't have to waste all of his money in one meal. During the meal, they both exchanged stories of what each of them had done or what had happened during the blond's training.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei?" the teacher than looked at the bowl with his mouth full with noodles and quickly slirped them up," as much as I want to spend time eating my favorite food, I want to get to my house and get some rest, maybe even train a little. The whole trip here wasted some of my energy."

He nodded and put the money on the counter," okay, let's go then Naruto," the two of them then left to his new home.

They both walked off into the woods, as they continued further, the woods themselves became more thick,' well this is good, I'll be able to train without anybody interrupting me unless they get lost here,' Naruto thought as they walked. As they started to close in on the house, he noticed it was moderated size for someone living by himself.

"This is you new home Naruto, I hope you like it. This way, people won't be able to see you train and from what I can tell by your face, keep away from some fan girls," he said as he chuckled at the confused look by his returning student.

Naruto just shrugged and took out the key that was given to him to open the door. When he explored the house itself, he noticed the place had at least four rooms for four or more people to sleep in with bathrooms for each room. The kitchen was a good size with a dining table right outside of it. The living room was large, but not too large. He then went to the back and noted that it was a training area, which was filled with sand, had rocks here and there, and was perfect for wide range combat training.

"This place is just perfect for me. Peace, quiet, and a wide area for me to train in," he then inhaled the air around him. The air of this place just felt good to him.

Iruka was glad that his student was happy, but then a question popped up in his head," hey Naruto?" the half demon then turned his attention to his teacher," I know you said you trained these six years, but do you even know the basic jutsus? Like Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no jutsus."

"Hm, oh yeah, I do. During our training trip, sensei had stumble upon the basic jutsus and various other ones during our time of reading. We both trained in using the jutsus, so I've already got the basic Bunshin down," he then started to recite what he had," I can even do Kage, Kira (not sure if that is water), Doton, and even my own type of Bunshin. I also have a good amount of Ninjutsus and Genjutsus. But I really prefer to use my Kenjutsu or my Taijutsu."

Iruka just hung his mouth open at the list of jutsus he had in his arsenal already at such a young age, but considering he had a sensei that could take out Anbu without as much as batting an eye, he figured that was to be expected," really impressive, I have no doubt if you were here for all of your academy work, you would most likely be rookie of the year. But sadly, we still have to put you as last place seeing as how you just came before the exam."

"I understand Iruka-sensei, besides, how was I to know about that," he then looked at the training ground in front of him," thanks Iruka-sensei for getting me here, but right now could you leave? I want to do some training for a little bit now," he said, as he didn't turn his head to his teacher.

"Sure thing Naruto, just don't come late to class in the morning, which is at eight in the morning," the scarred man said as he took his leave, but not with out hearing the blond say something.

"You can count on me being there," he said as he walked up to the training ground and started to go through the katas that were taught by his father figure.

After being done, Naruto went inside and looked at a hanging clock,' hmm, I still have sometime before I should go to sleep. Maybe I can check how Konoha has changed during my absence,' with that thought, he teleported out of there, to see how thing have changed.

After an hour of teleporting around Konoha, he noted that hardly anything changed, so he went to see if they had made any new training grounds at least. About a few minutes of using the Dark Slayer style teleporting, he came upon one of the new training grounds that were being used by a Gennin team. He then looked closely at who was there.

He enhanced his vision to a pale boy with long brown hair, ivory shirt, black shorts, and pale-white eyes. He then looked at the one he was sparing. The boy had a black bowl cut hair; bushy brows, dark colored bug eyes, and wore mostly green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers. He then looked at the last teammate of the Gennin," wow," was all he could say. This girl had nicely tone pink skin, good body on her, a Chinese pink shirt that hugged her torso quite well to show her bust, and black pants with her hair done in buns. But the one thing that captivated him was her beautiful chocolate brown eyes,' calm yourself Naruto, you are a demon slaying, shinobi half demon. You have to keep you base urges in check, like sensei said,' he then cooled down his thought from such thinking.

"You know it is unyouthful to be spying on my team," said a voice behind him.

"Sorry, just checking what has changed since my absence," Naruto said in a calm voice, not in the least surprised by this newcomer, seeing as how he felt his presence long before he came up behind him. He then turned his head a bit to see the same look on this man as he had seen from the other green clad boy, only he had a Jounin vest and even more bushy brows.

'Hmm, he didn't even flinch when I came up behind him. Either he is very brave, or very foolish,' the green spandex wearing man thought," well, if you want, how about we go down there to my team and see how you fare against them. I can tell you are well versed in combat," he said with his goofy grin.

Naruto thought on this for a bit. It wouldn't be bad to see what skill this team had and he did need to see where he stood in his training. So with that, he turned to the man who came up behind him," sure, I would like that very much…what was you name sir?"

"Maito Gai my youthful boy," he said as he did a good guy pose with a glint in his teeth as he showed a big smile," come, let us meet my youthful students," Naruto then nodded at him and they both leapt off to the his team.

"Lee, give it up, you will never beat me. It is destiny that dictates that I will always win against you," he Hyuuga said to the bushy brow ninja.

"No, I will not give up. I will prove that hard work can beat even a genius, now come on Neji," the boy name Lee said as he painfully got up on his feet and got into his usual stance.

"'Sigh' when will those two ever stop, it really gets annoying sometimes," the girl of the group said as she looked upon the sparing between the two boys.

"Stop for a minute my students," called out a voice that belonged to their sensei," we have a youthful young man here who wants to test out his skills," they all stop what they were doing and looked at their sensei and the new comer.

"HELLO SENSEI," they all said, but Lee's voice almost took over the other two's voices.

"Good to see you my students, may I introduce you to…" but he was cut off by the blond.

"Sparda Uzumaki Naruto," that got a shocked look from the green clad Jounin. He remembered that the boy was kidnapped, but he also heard that he would return after some years later.

But he quickly recomposed himself and looked at his students," and Naruto-kun, this is Hyuuga Neji," he pointed to the uptight genius who just scoffed at him," my dear student Rock Lee," the boy then gave the same good guy pose with the glinting teeth smile," and lastly, our dear Tenten," the girl gave a cute smile with smile eyes while waving cutely at him.

When he was introduced them each he had some thoughts on each of them,' the Hyuuga is like my sensei, only he's not as cold, so maybe I can help him to warm-up a bit,' he then looked at the green clad boy,' he looks like Gai-sensei here, I'm guessing he really idolizes him. Just like my sensei and me,' he thought with happiness and sadness put together. He then turned to Tenten who just waved cutely at him,' I can tell that she has some good potential, not to mention she has a good looking body, uh, wait a minute,' he then tried to calm himself down with his breathing, while pushing back the blush on his face.

Although the others didn't see it, Tenten saw the blush in his face when she waved at him. She was confused at first, but she quickly knew why he was blushing and giggled at the thought,' aww, did I make this guy get a crush on me, though I don't mind if it's him. He is really cute,' she thought with a small smile and equally sized blush.

"As I have said before, Naruto-kun wants to test his skills," the three look at him intently, trying to size up the young half demon," who do you want to fight first Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then looked at each of them,' Neji is most likely the best Taijutsu expert along with Lee coming in second, while Tenten looks like to be the Kenjutsu expert of the group. Hmm, I see, this team is one that relies on strength,' a smirk then crossed his face," alright, I choose…Tenten."

She looked quite surprised by his choice,' I would have thought he would want to spar with one of the boys,' she then looks at his right hand and sees a largely sheathed katana with yellow ribbons hanging loosely,' I see, he wants to improve on his Kenjutsu. Okay, I'll go with it,' she then got her own smirk on," alright, I accept you challenge."

They both then went out into the field, away from the other three men. When they felt they were far enough, they stopped and looked at each other. While Tenten still had a smirk on, Naruto changed his mood into a cold one, one without any emotions crossing his face. When she saw this, she kinda flinched at the sight, thinking that the look really scared her. But she wouldn't back down from just some change of mood.

"This match will be only weapons only, you have any objections?" she asks as she looked upon his emotionless face.

"It suits me just well," he said with a soulless tone.

"Alright, this match will only end when one of you is knocked out, or gives up," Gai called out, he then brought up his hands to signal for them to be ready. After a moment, he then brought his hand down immediately," BEGIN," he yelled out while bringing the hand down.

Tenten pulled out a scroll and opened it. She then bit her thumb, and then spread her blood on it. A staff then came out of the puff of smoke that appeared over it. She then rushed in to fight him face to face.

Naruto saw this, but he made no move to stop her. When she was about to give and overhead smash on his forehead with the staff, the blond brought up his sheathed sword to block it in a flash. This made the girl go wide-eyed for second, mostly likely surprised by the speed he used to block the attack. She then took position to do a sidekick while whirling around the staff in the process and followed up by thrusting it toward the boy's stomach. Naruto evade the two incoming attacks effortlessly, which only served to frustrate the girl. She then started to shower him with a flurry of staff combos, but he evaded or blocked with the sheath of his katana while looking at her with that emotionless face.

"I guess its time end this match," he said as he put his put the sheath in his left hand and puts right hand and vanished out of sight. She was shocked and started to look everywhere for him. The other three were also looking for, but not even Neji with his Byakugan activated could find him, until he reappeared behind her. When he reappeared behind her, he twirled Yamato around and slashed it down. He then sheathed it horizontally, then vertically bringing it down into it sheathe. (Like when Vergil kills that Phantom when you first see him talk to Arkham)

"This is match done," he said as he walked over to the other three men.

"What do…" she was cut off as her hair was dangling down her head, some of it blocking one of her eyes. It then dawned her that he just cut the bands that kept her buns in place,' whoa, he did that while carrying around that big of a katana and with such speed,' she then looked at him with stars in her eyes,' I wonder if he could teach me such a Kenjutsu style.'

When he looked back, he felt he needed to say something," you know look real cute with your hair down," after he said that, he mentally berated himself,' what the hell? I don't know why I just said that; it was totally unnecessary, so why did I say it? Eh, whatever, I'm going home,' he then walked up to the three.

While he was doing that, Tenten blushed when he said that,' he thinks I'm cute. Umm, maybe I can ask him…wait, I supposed to be going for Neji, but he's so cute and kind, but he gets real cold like Neji, which makes him almost better. Wait, that shouldn't be it, I…' she continued in her thoughts as the red highlighted boy went over to her teammates and sensei.

"Very good Naruto-kun; if I may ask, what was the style you were using called?" Lee asked as his sensei nodded, wanting to know as well.

"It's called Dark Slayer style; it utilizes speed and precision while it also confuses the enemies by teleporting from place to place. Now before you ask, I hardly need to use any chakra to teleport when using this style and as for who taught me it, it was Vergil-sensei," he said in as he stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"What is with your eyes? Is it a Doujutsu?" Neji asked as he felt he would have quite the challenge if he fought this guy.

He then brought up his finger and waved it left and right," uh-uh-uuhh, a ninja must always keep secrets for himself and from his enemies, while also from his allies if need be as well," he then looked all of them, including Tenten which he raised an eyebrow at as she was blushing madly with her eyes closed while holding her head that was moving slowly left and right," well, I have to be going. I got the Gennin Exams tomorrow," that shocked the whole group, as it also brought Tenten out of her thoughts.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GENNIN YET," they all said in unison in utter shock that he has this kind of skill when he hasn't even become a shinobi.

"No, I just returned today to take the exam for it and if I'm guessing right, my sensei made me this strong if you must know," he said in a calm voice and manner.

'If this boy is this powerful now, just think how powerful he would become when he becomes a ninja,' Gai thought as he still felt shocked about this boy and how powerful he is.

"Well, see you guys later, maybe we can spar again sometime," he said as he walked off, but before they could try to stop him, he teleported away to his new home.

After getting some much needed rest, he wakes up at four in the morning. During his training with Vergil, his body's internal clock got used to waking up at such a time. So after waking up, he went to do his morning things. He then quickly puts on the clothes he had yesterday, seeing as how he already cleaned them before he slept. He made mental not to go see a tailor in Konoha to make more of the same suit. After that, he ate some breakfast that was left for him by Iruka from yesterday. When he was done eating, he got up to go to the academy, but not before doing some light morning exercises.

When he got there, he looked to see who was there to note and who might become his team. The first was a Hyuuga, but he could tell she didn't carry herself like the regulars ones, she seemed almost timid, then there was an Inuzuka with his dog, he could immediately tell he was way too arrogant for his own good. Then there was an Aburame, but he felt he shouldn't worry about him too much seeing as they always use logic for their fights. Down further, he saw a guy who a pineapple type looking hair who seemed to be sleeping, he felt he should watch out for that one at least. Next was a fat guy, who was munching down on a bag of chips, he noted that he must be of the Akimichi who specialized in Taijutsu and the expansion of their body parts. He then looked over the then next row of seats and saw a Yamanaka; he felt he shouldn't worry about her, seeing as how if she used her family jutsu on him, Kyuubi will be right there waiting for her. Then there was a pink haired girl, he didn't know what to make of her, and so he just brushed to look over to the one sitting next to her. He saw the fan symbol on his back, signifying that he was the survivor of the Uchiha clan who had one of the powerful Kekkei Genkais in Konoha, the Sharingan. Anyone else than that, he felt he should pay no heed.

He then went over to sit next to the pink haired girl. The girl looked over to him and almost swooned, but caught herself,' she must be infatuated with the Uchiha, and I'm sure I saw her almost go for me for a second. I guess Iruka-sensei wasn't kidding about the girls,' he thought as he looked back to the Yamanaka behind him, only to see that she has hearts in her eye, along with every other girl in class. That made him sweatdrop at that moment.

Just then Iruka, along with another instructor who had platinum hair, came in at that moment," Class, we have a new arrival today who is taking the exam, he has returned from a recent training trip and has already gone through the needed paperwork to take the exam, now come on down and introduce yourself," Naruto then went in front of the class, while all eyes fixed on him while he was walking.

"Hell, my name is Sparda Uzumaki Naruto," they all gasped a bit, everyone remembered the blond idiot who was deadlast six years ago. They all wondered what had happened to him six years ago too, but no one ever found out. Now that they see him now, they wonder what he has been doing.

"If you have any questions, feel free to do so now," Iruka said, right at that moment the Yamanaka's hand shot straight up," Yes Ino, what is it you would like to ask?"

"Do you have girlfriend?" she asked with heart in her eyes, while all the girls, except Sakura, looked at him intently.

"No, but I will not go out with any girl who isn't strong in their own right. So if you want to be with me, you'll have to show me you power," Naruto then smirked at that moment,' heh, like any of these girls will be able to show any power unless they do some serious, which I highly doubt since it seems looking at hot guys is their only hobby or part of fun.'

Then another hand shot up," yes, what is it Kiba?"

"What's with the sword and where have you been?" he asked with true curiosity.

"This sword belongs to my sensei who 'gave' it to me and as for where I have been, I have been to many of the elemental countries," he said as he stressed the word gave,' and even to some demon territories, but you don't need to know that,' he added in his thoughts.

Then one more hand was raised," okay, Sasuke, what is it you want to ask?"

"Why are you eyes like that? They almost look like the Sharingan," the brooder said in a cold voice.

Naruto smirked at the boys attitude,' almost like you sensei,' he then turned back to answer his question," they are like this because of my Kekkei Genkai and no, it is not the Sharingan, and no again, I will not tell you its effects."

"Alright class, that's it for the questions," he then picked up a clipboard with names on it," we will now start the final exam. When you name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on…Bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto then went back to the seat he was in, while having a smirk on his face,' heh, this should be simple considering all I have to do is use a simple Bunshin,' he then laid back on his chair, hearing all the names being called.

He only waited for at least thirty minutes before he was called," Sparda Uzumaki Naruto, come on down to take your test," Iruka said as he called him out.

When Naruto walked down the steps to go take his test, he felt someone was watching his every movement. He turned to see the Uchiha gazing down on him,' heh, he's probably trying to size up my skills. Well go ahead and look all you want Uchiha, but you won't ever figure my skill out by just looking at me,' once he was done with those thoughts, he closed the door behind him to take the test.

"Alright Naruto, just a simple Bunshin," the platinum haired man said with a fake caring smile,' heh, from the look of his scores here from six years ago and how he just came back, I doubt he'll be able to do the Bunshin at all. I could use him to steal the forbidden scroll after this, hehehe,' Mizuki thought sinisterly.

Naruto already felt the greed coming from this man, seeing as how he has dealt with people like him before he came back. So the blond felt he should show him up by surprising him," alright, here I go," he then did a cross finger seal," Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," a big puff of smoke then appeared in the room. Once the smoke cleared, there stood at least a bunch of Naruto filling half the room, all of them just standing calmly," so, is this enough to pass Iruka-sensei?" he said in an arrogant tone and smirk, which made Mizuki slightly growl at.

Not noticing his partner's quick growl, Iruka smiled at the red highlighted boy," most definitely Naruto, now come on over here, I got something for you," the blond was a little confused by he just came up to his sensei as asked," now, close your eyes," not asking any questions, he did just that. He then felt something wrap around his head," congratulations, you graduate," he said with happy face.

Naruto looked at him and noticed that his Hitai-ate (is that what its called as well) was missing, but then he looked up to see his Hitai-ate on his forehead," thank you Iruka-sensei, I shall wear this forehead protector with honor," he said with a slight bow.

'Damn, now I have to steal it myself,' Mizuki thought angrily as he looked at the retreating form of the half-demon.

Once everyone had taken their test, everyone went outside to meet up with their parents. Naruto saw all of this and started to think about his sensei and father figure, Vergil,' 'sigh' if only I had more power, then you wouldn't have been captured,' he then got determination in his eyes,' I will obtain the power I need here to rescue you…father,' he then teleported out of there, to train in his new house.

Hours later, he sensed the village in distress. So, being the cautious type, he teleported to a tree branch and looked at the view of Konoha. Using his enhanced eyesight, he spotted several shinobi scouring the village, most like trying to find someone. His eyes then landed on the platinum haired Chunnin that was in his class earlier that day, he then saw he was carrying what seemed to be a very large scroll,' so, he's trying to gain power by stealing the scroll. Heh, fool, that is not the way to acquire power, stolen power is no power at all,' he then went to intercept the traitor Chunnin who was heading in his direction.

"Heh, those fools will never find me, they might as well give up because I'm almost out of here," Mizuki said out loud to himself, not caring that someone might be near by, because he thinks no one is near by.

"If anyone is the fool here, I would likely say it was you Mizuki-'sensei'," the traitor Chunnin then whipped his head up into the branches near by and saw the boy who passed the exam with ease," now I suggest you put the scroll down and turn yourself in, or might be resorted to…" he then put his right hand on the hilt of Yamato for him to get the message," something unpleasant."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try," he then got an idea," but before we do anything, do you know why the villager hated you? Scorned you and tortured you at every chance they got?" he then saw the boy directed his total attention to him, he then smirked evilly," it's because there is a secret held within you, but the Third Hokage forbid anyone to tell you or say it out loud."

Naruto then knew where this was going, so he went along with it, acting like he was intrigued," oh? And what was this law?"

"That the people were not to reveal or say that you contain the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. You are that demon Naruto," he said with evil amusement, expecting the boy to be startled by this news. But that was not the case as he heard him chuckle, which turned into a loud laughter.

Once he calmed himself, he looked right at the traitor," fool, I already knew about Kyuubi, because you see," he then vanished from Mizuki's sight. The platinum haired man looked frantically for the blond demon, but he stopped as he heard a cold voice right beside him," because I am a half demon that has merged with his power," he then struck his sword right into Mizuki's belly. He then started to walk in front of him while still holding the blade inside the traitor stomach," I'll let you in on a secret of my own, when I am done with acquiring some power here, I will find a way into the depths of Hell and reclaim Kyuubi's throne and make myself Ruler of Hell. But you won't live to see that," he then turned the blade around in his stomach and forced it in further while having an emotionless face on.

Mizuki listened to him with each second his eyes started to blur," hehehe, so the half demon thinks he can take on hell himself. Don't make me laugh, no human or half-breed can do that. So you're dream is futile, this is no way you'll achieve it," he said in an arrogant, but weak voice as he looked at the half demon in front of him blur in his sight.

That pushed a little button in Naruto," shut up," he said coldly as he quickly took the blade out, turned around, and slowly sheathed the katana. When he clicked the sword in its sheath, he only turned his slightly to the corpse that had fallen when he clicked it," I will become the new Ruler of Hell and Hokage at the same time. That is my dream and I will obtain them with the power I wield," he then walked off, back to his new house.

Within the Hokage Tower, the old man himself watched the whole scene from his crystal ball. He had also heard the conversation Naruto had made with the traitor Chunnin,' to think he also wants to become the Ruler of Hell, and with the way he took out Mizuki, I have no doubt that if he continues to grow in power he will be able to obtain what he wants. Hopefully this doesn't mean tragedy for Konoha,' Sarutobi thought as he turned his gaze to the Fourth Hokage's picture,' Arashi, I hope things turn out for the better; both for Naruto and the village.'

**A/N: **Alright, see that most people are saying Haku, so if you all continue to go for her, then I'll go with it. Also, could someone please give me an explanation on the suffixes, like kun, san, or whatever else is used. I intend to use those in this fic to make it sound a little better. Well, with that said and done, see ya.

ShadowDragonGX


	3. GENNIN TEST

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry 3.

GENNIN TEST

It had been three days since Naruto had killed Mizuki, and was now on his way to the academy to find out what Gennin team he was going to be on. His Hitai-ate was worn around his waist, with the cloth changed to an orange color. While walking, he noticed a mismatched wood part of the wooden fence.

He then gave a stressful sigh," Konohamaru, you can come out from behind that clothe. You have it in the wrong direction," he deadpanned as he heard an 'eep' from behind the wooden looking clothe.

"I knew you would be able to look right through my disguise boss, that's why you're my rival," a kid said as he came out from behind the wooden looking clothe, showing none other than the Third Hokage's grandson.

Naruto remembered how he met the kid. He was just getting his ID checked out by the old man, until his grandson came in and started to yelling about fighting him, so that he can become Hokage. But as he charged at Sarutobi, he tripped on his own feet. Once he got back up, he openly blame the half demon, to which Naruto gave a quick knock on the head and knocked the poor boy out. Since then, the boy has continually challenged him to fight and has called him 'boss' every time as well.

"Alright boss, it's time we fight this time. Fair and square," the little boy said as he got into sloppy stance.

"Sorry kid, but I have a meeting to get to," he then pointed his thumb to the Hitai-ate that was acting as a belt," I'm going to find out find out who is on my team and go train afterwards, so I don't have time right now."

"Oh, okay," he said in a disappointed voice.

Being the half-demon he is, he went up to the boy and ruffled the little brown hair that was sticking out of his weird hat," don't worry kid, I'll play with ya some other time."

Konohamaru mood then lightened up," thanks Oniisan."

The black clad boy then made his way to the academy. When he got there, he sat in the same seat he was in the first day he got there. He sat there while leaning back with his arms crossed, just tuning out everything that was going on within the classroom, he also tuned out the glare he was receiving from the Uchiha. But he was brought out of his peace and quiet as the Haruno and Yamanaka burst through the door, yelling about making it in class first. He never noticed the crowd starting up of who will get to sit next to the Uchiha, but when he did; he just looked at them with a bored expression.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Let me sit next to Sasuke-kun, so move," she said with an annoyed voice.

"I just want to sit in between you and Sasuke-kun, so may I?" the blonde haired girl said with a happy smile.

He just looked at the rest of them, who seemed to have the same train of thought as the Yamanaka. So he just closed his eyes and spoke," do what you want, I'll have no say in this matter."

While the girls were debating who would sit in between the two silent warriors, the Hokage, along with a number of Jounin, were watching the whole thing. They were looking at the graduating student, their gazed landed on Sasuke.

"So, is that him? This years number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?" Asuma asked as he looked as everyone looked at the brooding boy.

"That's right," the Sandaime Hokage said.

The crystal then landed on the half demon who sat a distance, almost looking like he was in the same mood," so this is Uzumaki Naruto, the one who was kidnapped six years ago and returned, only to stop Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll," Kakashi said as he gazed at the half demon.

"Yes, it is, He'll be placed on your team," Sarutobi then remembered one thing," just don't be getting in the habit of being late, from the skills I saw him use to dispatch Mizuki, I would have no doubt that he could take you out Kakashi."

"Hn, we'll see about that," he said in a disinterested voice.

Back with the two silent warriors, Naruto cracked an eye at the avenger. He then leaned in to whisper to him," hey, do they do this everyday?"

Sasuke stopped his glaring for a bit and gave a look of understanding," you wouldn't believe how long they've done this," he said with a voice that said he experience in this matter.

"'Sigh' well at least we'll be out of this soon enough," the Uchiha raised his eyebrow," once we get our team, we'll be rid of the fan girls, if only for a while at least," the blond received an agreeable nod from the young Uchiha.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, SETTLE DOWN AND TAKE A SEAT," Iruka called out as he did his best to take control of the class. Once everyone got in their seats, with Sakura sitting between Naruto and Sasuke, the scarred man continued," Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

Everything else after that, Naruto tuned out. The only time he actually started to listen to anything was when Iruka started to call for the name of the teams. But his attention was caught when Iruka called the name for Team Seven," Uzumaki Naruto," he then opened his and started to look around for who will be his teammates," Haruno Sakura," he saw the girl beside him react to the name, meaning that she was to be his teammate," and Uchiha Sasuke," he then looked over to the supposed last Uchiha.

'Hmm, the Uchiha is not so bad; I can tell he has some skills. But the girl, I may have to try and find way to strengthen her; I can tell she has absolutely no skill at all. Most likely due to the fact to her being too much of a fan girl of the Uchiha,' the half demon thought as he sized up the skills of his new team. Just then Iruka was finished calling off the teams.

"Now that this is done, I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. This meeting is adjourned until then," after that was said, the whole class left to do something until the time came.

Naruto didn't care what the others did until the time came, so he teleported over to the training ground where Team Gai was at the other day. Once he got there, the team was indeed there, so he walked over to them.

Once the group saw the half-demon, Tenten went up to him with stars in her eyes which took Naruto back a bit," hey Naruto, I've been wanting to ask you something," the red-highlighted boy then raised an eyebrow," could you teach me your Dark Slayer style?"

Not really one to deny a cute girls request, he started to think it over,' well, she does have potential to be a good demon slayer, and she could have the right dedication to learn it, but…' he then turned from his thought to the weapons mistress," you sure? Because to learn my style is to learn the way of demon slaying and true hard work."

But before she could answer, her sensei stepped in," YOSH, TENTEN WILL BE DELIGHTED, HER BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL OVERCOME ANYTHING WITH HER HARDWORK," they both winced in pain from the yell that came from the energetic Jounin.

"YOSH, I AGREE WITH YOU RIGHT THERE SENSEI, TENTEN WILL DEFINITELY OVERCOME IT WITH HER HARDWORK," the Gai clone said in the same tone of volume of enthusiasm.

"LEE," Gai said with tears coming down his eyes as he kneeled down to his student.

"GAI-SENSEI," Lee said as he had the same eye, they then hugged each other. At the moment a sunset occurred.

"LEE."

GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI."

"LEE."

"GAI-SENSEI," Naruto just stood their, completely stunned by the scene. He then turned over to Tenten.

"Uh, do they do this all the time?" he asked as he sweatdropped along with her as they were still at it.

"'Sigh' yes they do, and by the way, I can take any training you can dish out on me," she said with a cocky tone, as she tried to get over the scene of the impenetrable Genjutsu the two are putting up.

"Okay, but be warned, I will not go easy on you. The training will put you through Hell and back," the half-demon said as he had an evil smirk at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she waved him off, thinking it would be simple compared to the two green clad ninja's training," so when do we begin?"

Naruto then leaned back on the tree near by, while crossing him arms and had a face of thinking," how would this weekend sound to you? I have to meet with my Jounin-sensei today."

She seemed a little disappointed for a moment, but perked right up as she gave him a cute smile," sure, it sound good to me. But what time on the weekend?"

The blond then smirked," we'll be training in four O'clock in the morning," she then hung her mouth open at that moment.

"That early, why?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"Because, training will start from that time to midnight. That is how I have become so strong. I did say this will be a lot, your said you could handle it," he said with a smirk plastered on his face. She then hung her head low, knowing now she had dug her own grave," well, I have to go, seeing how it's time for me to get back."

She then brightened a little and gave the cute wave of her with that smile when they first met," Okay, see you next time Naruto," he nodded and teleported away,' maybe I can get to know you better when we train, hopefully.'

When he got back on time, he noticed that the Jounin-sensei was not there, but his teammates were there. So he went up to them to get some answer," oi Sasuke, Sakura," the two starting nins then look at him from their seats in the classroom," has our sensei not come yet?"

"No, we haven't seen him yet. He better not be late," the pink hair kunoichi said in a slowly angered voice, Sasuke just sat there in his usual brooding position. Much to their annoyance, it had been at least two hours for them to wait.

When their sensei finally arrived and stuck his head out through the door, he was met with two hard glares from the two Genins and a little killer intent from one demon slayer. He then put his hand on his chin, as if thinking of something," how should I say this…my first impression of you guys…I hate you," the two Genins hang their heads low, but the half demon only smirked," alright, meet on the rooftop in five minutes," and then he poofed away at that moment.

Once they got to the roof, they saw him leaning on a rail. So they just sat themselves down on the step in front of him," Alright, how about you guys introduce yourselves."

"Hm? Introduce ourselves? What do you mean?" the pink haired kunoichi asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

"What you like, hate, hobbies, and dreams for the future," he answered as he shrugged at them.

"So why don't you introduce yourself, sensei?" she said, wanting to get at least an example.

"Me?" he said as he pointed to himself," I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my like or dislike, I have no hobbies and I don't need to tell you my dreams," he said as if bored with his own answer.

"All he told us was his name," Sakura said as the other two nodded at her.

"Okay, now you, pinky, go," he said as her pointed to Sakura, who got a little ticked that she was called that.

After a second, she cooled herself down," my name is Haruno Sakura, I like…well the person I like," she then looks at Sasuke and giggles," my hobbies is," takes another look," my dream," again, takes another look," what I hate is INO-PIG."

'Great, a fan girl,' Kakashi thought as Naruto only shook his head at.

"Alright, brooder, you're up next," he said as turned his gaze on the young Uchiha.

Not the least fazed by the pathetic insult, he spoke is introduction," my name is Uchiha Sasuke; there are many things that I hate, and there aren't many things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream; it is the revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man."

''Sigh' avenger, always trouble,' the lazy Jounin thought, the half-demon could only sympathize.

"Alright, last but not least, blondy," he says as he pointed toward the demon slayer.

Naruto then spoke his own introduction," the names Sparda Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, and my previous sensei," Kakashi rose an eyebrow at that comment about his sensei," my dislikes are people who steal things for power, and my hobby is to train in my jutsus, including in improving my Kenjutsu on using my sensei's sword, Yamato," Naruto then held up his sword to let him know what sword he meant," my dream, well, not so a much dream, but a true goal. I will be Hokage, and I aim to kill a certain person as well," he then gave glanced over to Sasuke, showing that he understood. Sasuke was a little taken back, but then he nodded.

'Maybe we have more in common then I thought,' the avenger thought, he then smirked at what he was thinking,' I can probably steal his jutsus from him too, when I activate my Sharingan.'

'Great, another avenger; but not as bad as the Uchiha, though,' Kakashi thought as he looked at them individually,' hopefully, this group will surprise me and actually work together,' he then turned from his thoughts and spoke," alright, you three all have unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" the blond asked in a slightly interest voice,' better not get my hopes up, these people's idea of a mission are nothing compared to the sort of missions me and my sensei went through in the demon territories.'

"First, we're going to do something we four can do and that is…survival training," he said with a bored face.

"Survival training? Why do we have to do that?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head again," we've had plenty of that at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training," he replied to them.

"So what type is it?" the brooder said, getting impatient with this man, as it seemed he knew something they didn't. The lazy Jounin then started to chuckle," what so funny 'sensei'?"

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised," they then gave him a questioned look," out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of sixty-six percent," the two graduates looked a little shocked, but Naruto just stood there, not having any care in the world," see? You guys were surprised," but Kakashi felt weird that the blond didn't get surprised," the whole thing with the academy was just to pick out those who were qualified to become Genin. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at five A.M. at training grounds seven," he then turned around to leave," alright, this meeting is over. Oh, and one more thing," he then turned his head to them," don't eat any breakfast, or you'll puke," and with that, he poofed away.

"Well, I suggest we get something to eat. You guys up for some ramen? My treat," the half-demon offered to the two worried Genins.

Though he would've just brushed it off, Sasuke felt he should take him up on his offer," sure thing…dobe," he said with a smirk.

"Teme," Naruto said back with his own smirk. He then turns his eyes to the pink haired kunoichi," what about you? You up for some?"

Not one to pass up some time to be with Sasuke, she nodded enthusiastically," yeah, sure, I could go for a bite."

"Alright then, let's go to my favorite restaurant," they all then got up and left for the blonds favorite ramen stand.

Up on the rooftops, hiding from the Genins view (except one person, if you can guess who), Kakashi watched the team with a smile on,' this team might just make it,' he then leapt off to do whatever he was going to do.

The whole time they ate, they spent it trying to get to know each other. Naruto only succeeded in getting to know Sakura more, but Sasuke just clammed up when it came to be his turn to speak. Shrugging it off at that, the blond just chalked it off to him being moody. After the whole meal was done, they all said their goodbyes to each other and left to go get some sleep, but not before Naruto said something.

"Oh and guys," they both then turn to the half-demon," do eat some breakfast, I suspect he was just trying to psych us out," the two of them didn't understand, but nodded and went on their way.

Naruto walked on back to his new house, but then thought of something,' a little training in the training grounds wouldn't hurt,' he then teleported over to the training grounds of Team Gai. When he got there, he took off his trench coat and his vest, which made their own craters,' aahh, it feels good to take off those weights,' he then looked back at the weighted clothing,' maybe I should increase the weight by at least a thousand pounds, that would help me increase my speed more,' he then turned his thought to the empty training ground,' but I'll do that later, right now, I'm going to do some good ol' training.'

With that, he started to do katas with the Yamato and some katas with hand to hand combat. When he worked up a good sweat from the training, he wiped his brow of the sweat that was accumulating on it, and put his vest and trench coat back on," well that should do it, I should clean up before I get home," he then used his enhanced sense of smell to find a close river. When he got a smell, he teleported over to the scent," ahh, this should do," he was just about to scoop up some water to splash on his face, until he heard a humming tune," hmm, who else is here?" he then started to look around. When his eyes landed on the waterfall near by, he enhanced his eyes to see who was there and almost had a nosebleed.

There, right in the waterfall in all of her naked glory, was Tenten, washing her body in the waterfall. Naruto quickly turned back around,' god damn, she is hot, uh, dammit, don't be thinking such things. If sensei knew about this, he would put you through the ringer, but still…' he then turned back to look at the woman who was cleaning herself up. He took a close look at her body, the strong, but sexy legs of hers, the hardened abs on her stomach that made her look even sexier, her nicely adjusted bust, and her flawless skin. He then looked at her face, that face that had made him blush, which was even more beautiful in the water,' I just can't help but feel attracted to her.'

Tenten was just washing herself from a long day's training from her team,' aahh, this feels so good, after this whole day of training, I needed to take a wash,' she felt she couldn't go home until she washed herself, so she went to the river's waterfall and took a nature shower. She then heard a noise in the bushes near by and eeped," WHO'S THERE?" she then quickly covered herself up with her hands and went straight for her clothes. Once she was decent, she quickly looked over the bushes to see who was there and give them a good ass kicking, but to her dismay, no one was around. She then scratched her head in confusion," hmm, probably my nerves playing tricks on me. Oh well, I've taken the wash I needed, time to go home," and with that, she took her leave to her house.

Up in a nearby tree branch, we see our half-demon hiding from the weapons mistress, breathing hard from almost being discover,' okay, note to self, don't ever do that again if you want to keep little Naruto alive,' he then regained his composure and looked in the direction of where Tenten went,' why do I feel this way around her, this feeling is just so…new. 'Sigh' I need to go home and sleep, so that I can get these useless thought out of my head,' with that thought, he teleported over to his house to sleep and try to forget the whole incident.

Once he got a good night's sleep, with images of a certain naked weapons mistress, he got out of bed and got ready for the day. He quickly went to do some morning things and ate some breakfast. Once he got there, he noted that no ones was around,' well that's to be expected. It is half past four, so not a lot of people are awake right now,' he shrugged and unsheathed he katana,' might as well go through some of my own training to pass the time,' he then started to do the katas from yesterday, and added a few others of his own for variety.

Once it became ten minutes before five in the morning, the two other team members finally made it their, still groggy from lack of sleep they got. When they saw Naruto doing his katas, they were amazed to say the least. Naruto jumped up and made a slash in the air that made it look like he didn't even unsheathe his katana, he then did a hard kick to the ground, did a upward and then a downward cut with his sword, and then dashed forward while making slashes and sheathed it back in. He then teleported backwards, they both saw the sheathed katana glow purple with purple electricity going around it, he then step back and did a fast release of his sword. They then saw a purple sphere appear in front of him, which made cut sounds with slashes going around it. Once he did all that within the span of a few seconds, he stopped and calmed his breathing.

"So, you two finally show up," he said as he had his back to them with his eyes closed. He then turned to them and opened his eyes with a little smirk on his face," did you guys eat?"

"Yeah," they both said, as they were still amazed at the level of skill this guy had.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked as she got out of her initial shock.

"Since around four in the morning, why?" he said as if it was a normal thing.

"FOUR?" they both said," AND YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS SINCE THAT TIME?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, so what? I can do this as long as fifteen hours and still not be tired, so what's the problem?" he said as he kept himself calm from their surprise.

"Hehehe, nothing, nothing," the pink hair kunoichi said as she waved it off nervously,' note to self, don't get this guy mad if you know what's good for you.'

"HELL NO, YOU'D BE OUT YOUR DAMN MIND IF YOU DO. CHA," said the inner part of Sakura, as she too was scared of what might happen if he did get mad at them.

While the pink haired kunoichi was thinking this, Sasuke was seething with anger,' how can this guy be so powerful when he's about my age, how? I have to learn his secrets,' he then got an almost evil smirk,' and I will get those secrets, one way or another.'

"Well, I guess we jut relax now," he then walked over to a tree and leaned against with his arms crossed," wake me when he comes, will ya?" he then closed his eye once he saw them give him a nod.

It only took about three more hours after seven until Kakashi came," hello guys, good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE," yelled the pink hair kunoichi, which served to wake up the half-demon.

"Damn alarm clock," he said under his breath.

"Well, a black crossed my path, so…" but he received to hard glare from the Uchiha and Haruno, so he continued," Lets' move on," he then went over to a stump and place a alarm clock on it," this is alarm clock is set to noon," he then held up two bell from his pocket," today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will not have lunch," he then pointed over to the three wooden poles;" I will tie you there, and eat the lunch right in front of you."

'Good thing Naruto told us to eat this morning,' the two graduates thought as they look to the blond with a grateful face.

But then something clicked in Sakura's mind," but wait a minute, why are there only two bells?"

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission, so that person will go back to the academy," he said with a happy eye," it might be one or all three of you. You can use shuriken, or any other weapon of your choice. You won't be able to get these unless you come at me with the intention to kill."

"But that's too dangerous sensei," the pink haired kunoichi protested, it didn't sit well with her to be killing their new sensei, not matter how much she wanted to hurt him for being late.

The lazy Jounin just shrugged and continued," we're going to start, ready…set…GO," the two graduates then leapt off, but Naruto stayed at his position, just leaning against that tree," uh, Naruto, you did hear me say go, didn't you?"

The half-demon didn't say anything at the moment; he just got up from leaning and started to walk towards the Jounin. As he walked towards him, he had the Yamato in his left hand and clicked it open with his thumb, he then opened his mouth to speak," this should fun," he then teleported out of sight.

Kakashi's eye widened at that moment, he then saw the blond right in front of him. Naruto then gave a straight left punch into the Jounins stomach; he then gave a right uppercut into the same area, and followed up to two sidekicks. Pushed back by the combo, Kakashi went in to give the boy a good hook to the face. But the half-demon just leaned his head back and made him miss, he then took advantage of his position and did two rising kicks that sent him upwards. He then teleported up to his position and slashed right through the Jounin, but the lazy ninja performed a Kawarimi just in time.

He then looked around for the Jounin when he landed on the ground, but then heard his voice from behind," you shouldn't let a enemy sneak behind you, now take this," the Jounin then went in for the kill," Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi," but when the Jounin just about poked the half-demon in the ass, he disappeared," what?!"

"I've already received that advice from Vergil-sensei. Only he didn't poke me in the ass, he stabbed me from behind, right through my stomach," Naruto said in a cold voice, sending a little chill down the Jounin's spine," now have a taste of your own medicine," the blond then went into action," Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi," but just like he did before, he used Kawarimi to avoid the attack.

The said Jounin looked from a behind a tree,' this kid is easily at Jounin, maybe even higher. I truly have underestimated this kid,' he then went to test the other graduates.

Sasuke couldn't believe of skill this black clad boy had,' what power…I have to know how become so powerful,' he then set off to fight the Jounin.

'Wow, he's powerful,' the pink haired kunoichi thought as she looked at the half-demon with amazement and admiration.

'Heh, now that I have had my fun, it's time to find the others. I have to tell them the true meaning of this test,' he then teleported over to one of his teammates.

Sakura, upon seeing him disappear, looked frantically for both the Jounin and the black clad boy," Sakura," a voice whispered behind her, which made her jump. When she regained her senses, she saw it was Naruto," come on, we need to get Sasuke so we can get those bells."

"Huh, but why? Isn't the test supposed to be getting the bells individually?" she whispered back, confused as to why she should do what he says.

"No, it's not. Why do you think they put us in a group of three?" he then saw her try to think of an answer," since can't answer right now, I'll do it for you, teamwork. It's as simple as that, now come on," he then leapt off in the direction of Sasuke.

"O-okay," she then leapt off to follow him, not seeing any flaw in his idea.

When they landed on a tree branch, they saw the brooding boy had been pulled down to the earth with just his head popping out the ground. Without even telling her, Naruto jumped down and went up to the Uchiha.

"Hey, need any help?" the blond asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Wipe that damn smirk on your face," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Let me ask you something, have you even thought of what the test truly meant?" seeing as his stare was saying 'no', he continued," it was meant for us to work together as a team. Like I said to Sakura, it's as simple as that. Now do you want out?"

Choosing to resign himself, he let out a stressful sigh," sure, just get me out and we can figure something out," Naruto nodded and put his hand over the boy. Though it was experimental, he was able to transfer the power of his style and made Sasuke teleport out of the ground," don't ever do that again," he said as he clutched his stomach, as if sick.

"Sure," they all then leapt off to hid, once they found a suitable spot, Naruto spoke," now, here's what we do…" they all then listen intently to the red-highlighted boys plan.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're up to, they haven't made a move for quite awhile and times almost up," the Jounin said to himself as he looked up from reading his orange perverted book,' but that Uzumaki kid is the one I really have to look out for, he definitely didn't hesitate to try and kill me when I fought him,' he then started to think about what the blond said about his previous sensei,' could he be talking about the man who took him? If so, why would the man teach him his techniques? I'll have to talk to the Hokage after this.'

He then saw Sasuke coming at him again," 'sigh' Sasuke, I didn't know you were a glutton for punishment," but what surprised him was that Sakura came from his right side and tried to hook punch him. Then Naruto came in with a downward slash, after that, Sasuke came in with an uppercut. This cycled on between from Sakura to Naruto to Sasuke. But what he didn't notice was a Kage Bunshin of Naruto used his speed and cut the tie on the bells and took them while the Jounin was fighting off the graduates. Once they got the signal from the clone that it got them, they stopped assault. At that moment the bell rang.

"Well, it looks like you all fail," he said with a smiling eye and a smirk behind that mask of his. But the three just wagged their fingers saying no," what? You disagree?"

"Yeah, we do, since we did get the bells and worked as a team," he saw a confused look from the Jounin, until a Kage Bunshin jumped in and handed the two bells to the original. He then tossed the two bells to his other teammates," so with that done, we pass, right?"

Now the lazy Jounin was truly glad to have a team like this,' he figured out the test all by himself and got the others to see it, so he gathered him to his cause and have them think more about each other more than the objective. I can tell he has what it takes to be a leader,' he then directed his smiling eye to his new students," yes, you do pass, but let me tell you a saying that you should take to heart. Those who don't follow the rules or their orders are considered trash, but those who abandon their comrade and friends are considered lower than trash. So, my first order is that you take this saying seriously," he then turned his back to them," your first mission starts at eight in the morning sharp, ja ne," he then poofed away to the Hokage.

After that, they started their jobs as shinobi, or should I say community workers in Konoha. The missions they had to deal with were close to meager; they all decided at that moment, D-rank missions are the nightmare missions for ninjas. This all continued until the weekend, to which the blond thankfully welcomed, since that was when they could rest from the pathetic missions.

Naruto was now on his way to Tenten's home, he had asked her teammates where she lived and got direction to her home. When he got there, he noticed it was an apartment building. He then looked at the paper they wrote out for him and followed its directions to her apartment number. When he got there, he hesitated to knock.

'Okay Naruto, don't even think about the other day you saw her in her birthday suit, you can do this,' with that thought he knocked on the door. After doing so, he could hear footstep coming from behind the door; once the sound of the footsteps stopped, the door flung open and made Naruto blush a bit. Right in the door was Tenten in only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Naruto, hey what's up?" she then noticed that he was turned away from her. She wondered why he was, until she took a look at herself and blushed as well," oops, sorry Naruto. Just wait a minute, I'll get something decent to wear," she then shut the door and went to her room to get something on. Once a few minutes past, she came out in her usual attire," so like I said, what's up?" she asked with a cute smile.

After clearing his throat, he looked right at her," well, it's time we started to Dark Slayer style training today, or did you forget?" he asked with an eyebrow raised while smirking at the same time. She then scratched the back of her head nervously while also keeping a nervous smile that said 'I kinda did', so he just sighed," very well, we shall put on extra weights as punishment for forgetting," he said with a calm face.

She hung her head low, knowing that someone like him might of said that," fine," she then thought of something," hey, Naruto, how much weight do you carry?"

"About ten-thousand pounds," she then face faulted at his answer," that reminds, I need to increase the weight a thousand more pounds," he said as he looked at his trench coat. He then notices her on the ground," Tenten-chan, what's the matter?"

After thinking he was absolutely crazy for carrying that much weight, she heard him use 'chan' in her name, which kinda made her blush,' does he already feel that close to me,' she then got up and dusted off her clothes,' anyone else, I would have clobbered if they used my name with that suffix, but I don't mind if it's coming from him,' she thought, as she turned her thoughts to the half-demon," no, I'm fine. So how much weight are you going to give me?" she asked nervously, hoping that he wouldn't push _that_ far.

"Oh, at least fifty pounds," she then made a sigh of relief," on your legs and arms, and then at least one hundred pound on your torso," she then stiffened, at which the blond just smirked at," we'll also increase the weights by fifty pounds each month," she then cursed whatever luck she had.

'But this is all for a really good style, I could probably even beat Neji with it…wait, why am I thinking that, I like Neji, I don't want to hurt him. But he does act like an ass sometime, no, he's the one I want to be with…" she then started to rant in her mind left and right of what she should be really thinking about. Naruto just stood there, looking at the changing of expression on her face, and sweatdropped.

'Oookay, moving on,' he thought, he then cleared his throat to get her attention. When she heard it, she scratched the back of her head nervously, feeling embarrassed that she let herself go like that," come, let's go to my house, I have a private training area there," he then started to walk off without even giving her the chance to say 'okay', but then he stopped," Oh, wait a minute, have you told your parents you going to be training for most of the day?"

She then looked away from him with a sad expression on her face," I don't have any parents," she paused for a bit," they're dead and I live by myself here," she said with a sad tone in her voice. This sadden the half-demon himself, he knew how it felt to live alone and be alone, so he could really sympathize," but that's not important," she then pushed him a bit," come on, let's got to that private training ground of yours," she said with a warm smile. Naruto understood that she didn't want to talk about the matter further, so he nodded and walked ahead.

Once they were a quarters away from his house, Tenten noticed they were going into the thicker part of the forests, so she just had to ask," Naruto, why is your house all the way out here?"

"It's so I can have the privacy I need to train in my style, where people won't come and accidentally get killed from a jutsu I use in the style," he then turned his head to her with a smirk on his face," it's also to keep away from all the fan girl from finding out where I live, or so Iruka-sensei says, hehehe."

She then giggle at that," well, you really are some eye candy for a lot of girls," she said with a slight blush.

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Naruto just had to tease her bit," oh, and would you happen to be one of those girls, 'Ten-chan'?" he said as he tried to make his voice sexy for her when he said her name.

Her blush deepened, so she playfully punched him on the shoulder with a cute pout on her face, while making it look like her cheeks are puffing out," shut it, I am not like those pathetic fan girls," she said with he best angry voice, but it really just came out cute for him.

"Hahahaha, I know," he then looked at with a genuine smile," I know you aren't like those girls. What I see is a young woman who has some potential to become something great, and I'll do what I can to make you even greater," he then turned his head back to the direction of his house, leaving a speechless Tenten.

'He already believes in me that much,' a small, but warm smile creeps up on her face,' I should really find some way to thank him for telling me that, but that'll be for another time,' she then looked ahead with determination in her eyes,' I won't let you do down, Naruto…kun.'

**A/N: **that's it for this chapter. Now if you guys have to know, I'm just trying to build the relationship between the two, seeing as how in the manga and the anime, they never really interact with each other. So far, people are going for Haku, so I may just have Tenten become like a sister to our half-demon. Also, thank you **Get-lost** and **battousia222 **for putting up the suffixes on the reviews. Well with that said, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	4. JOURNEY TO THE WAVE

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry 3.

JOURNEY TO THE WAVE  


After training Tenten on that very weekend, Naruto could tell she was progressing at a normal rate, which for a human was good. He then wondered if she had some demon blood in her, considering her speed of learning the style, but he just shrugged the thought off, thinking that just some were born resilient. To greatly help her in her training, Naruto would made Kage Bunshins to go to his team and have it do the mission with them, while having himself supervise Tenten's training. The training has been going on for at least a month and she was already learning on how to use the 'Air Trick' jutsu.

From the look of all the training in the area, it seemed as if she were slamming into to many of the trees around the area. When she did the jutsu again, she did slam into one. Naruto then lets out a sigh at that moment, she just doesn't let up on the jutsu, but that was what he started to like about her. She just wouldn't give up and that is what is needed to be a ninja and a demon slayer. He then goes up to her to stop her from doing another one.

"Alright, you can stop now," he says, but then next that happened was unexpected.

"Huh?" she was about to do another one, but then the blond stopped her in the process of the jutsu, which makes her go right up to the half demon himself,' ah crap,' was all she had thought at the moment. The next thing that happened was her body slamming into Naruto's.

After the initial tackle, both of them started to regain their senses. Once they saw each other, they froze a bit as their noses were touching against each other. Tenten's body was on top of his, with Naruto's hands on her lower back and her hands on his chest, their bodies pressed up against each other. This position almost made them look like they were intimate with each other. Once they got their senses back again, they immediately got back up, with blushes on their faces and their bodies not facing each other.

After calming his breathing, Naruto turned back to the weapon mistress," well, as I was going to say before you 'bumped' into me, training is over for the day. You should get back to your team," he said in a calm voice, not wanting to remember the close encounter he had with her," we will continue the training as usual after I make a request for an actual mission. If I succeed in getting one, we will postpone training for awhile until I come back, okay?" he says as he walks off to his team, without as much as getting an answer from her.

"Okay, I'll see ya later Naruto-senpai," she says in a low voice, still embarrassed of the position she was in,' I need to get senpai off my mind; I'll just go train with Neji and Lee. Yeah, that will help,' she thought as she ran off to train with her team.

Naruto then sets out to look for his team. He sensed their power signature in the academy, where they issue the missions. So, he teleported there to see what was going on; once he gets there, he goes right up from behind them and says," so, how have the missions been?"

This startles the two Genins; they thought he was right with them the whole time. But when they look at the Naruto that was with them, they see it waving at them before it disappears in a puff of black smoke, meaning that they had a Kage Bunshin (actually this one was a doppelganger) with them the whole time.

He then looks over to his fellow avenger and sees scratch marks all over his face," what happened to you?" he said in genuine curiosity.

"I don't want to answer that," he said in an pissed off voice, remembering the cat name Tora who went ballistic on his face, because it didn't want to go back to it's hug crushing owner.

"Wait a minute, if that was a clone, then where the hell were you?" Sakura asked in a ticked off voice, thinking that he was just slacking off when they were doing all the hard work.

"I was training a friend of mine, her names Tenten," he answered calmly, not even caring that his teammate may be pissed off at him, he then remembered he had to do something with her," speaking of which Sakura, I can tell that you don't have much skill in Taijutsu, am I correct?"

"Huh? Uh, no I don't," she said in a nervous voice, thinking that her teammate might have something up his sleeve that might put her through some pain.

"Well, I can help you with that, if you want," but he could tell she about to say no, so he whispered the one thing in her ear that would make her do it," plus, I think Sasuke would like a woman who can match him, while also a woman who can defend herself," he said as a smirk crept up on his face.

The pink kunoichi didn't need to think it over when it came to her crush," Okay, sure," she said enthusiastically, jumping for joy thinking how she'll impress her Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi chose that moment to ask something that's been bugging him," when you say Tenten, you mean the girl on Gai's team of Genin?" though he thought the boy might not know who he meant, he felt the blond might know who he was talking about.

"Yeah, that's the girl; she wanted to learn my style, so I'm teaching her on how to use it. Now, back to business," he then turned to the Hokage who was in the room, waiting for the team to report their day of D-rank missions," Hello Hokage-sama, we have completed the missions and await further instructions," he said in a professional tone.

Chuckling at the boy for sounding so professional, he had forgotten that the boy's energetic attitude had changed since he got back from his training with the son of Sparda," job well done team, now let's see what we have here," he then picked up a paper full of low class missions and started to read them off for them," your next missions are…babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging."

"If I may speak freely Hokage-sama?" the half-demon asked in the tone he had before.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?" he said with a smile, knowing what the boy will ask.

"I think we have had enough of these missions and I think we are ready for a higher class mission. Besides, I know we have completed the required number of D-rank missions for us to have such a mission, isn't that right?" he asked, while getting a little smirk in his face knowing that what he said was true. His teammates just hoped that their Hokage would do as the blond asked and give them a real mission.

The old man then looked at how many of the D-rank missions the team had done, a smirk then crept up on the Hokage's face at the moment," you are correct Naruto, well, you all have earned the right to do this mission, this mission is to protect someone and escort them to the location they want," he then turned to an intercom," you can come in now."

The door behind then opens up to show a man in his late forties or mid fifties, drinking a bottle a sake and getting drunk," what is this? They're all a bunch of brats, how are they going to protect me?" he then jugs the bottle of sake he had, with some of the liquid dripping down his face as he drank it," especially that blond one with the stupid looking sword," he then lifted his bottle to drink more, only to not have the bottle be split in two from the bottom. He then looks at his broken bottle over to the blond himself as he had the Yamato sword out.

Naruto then pointed the sword right to the man," don't you ever disrespect my father's sword, or I swear that you won't come out of this room without any legs to stand on," he then slash the katana down and slowly sheathed it, when it clicked, the rest of the bottle was diced into many pieces.

Kakashi sighed at that moment, the old man had hit a sore spot on the boy, so he did what he could to calm down the client," I'm sorry for my student, he's just very protective of his 'father's ' reputation," he said as he remembered what he talked about with the Hokage about this man named Vergil, though he still found it odd that the man would still just give the training to the boy without any reasons," but as you can see, my team is very capable to protecting you Mr…." he trailed off as he waited for him to introduce himself.

Once the other old man got his senses back, he went back to his usual self and did his introduction," I am the super bridge construction expert Tazuna. I can see that this protection I'll get will be a super one, so I ask that you escort me to my country, so that I may complete the bridge there."

"Okay, we will do our best to protect you Tazuna," the red highlighted boy said with his back turned to him as he got back to being his professional self when it came to missions, he then turned his head a bit to his sensei," so when do we get ready Kakashi-sensei and where do we meet at?"

"Get ready within two hours and meet at the north gate, we'll leave from there," he then turned from the group," ja ne," and with that, he poofed away. After that, everyone got ready for the trip ahead.

Once the Naruto got done, he noted that he still had at least an hour left, so he teleported over to the training ground where Team Gai trained at. Once he got there, Tenten saw him and went up to him to see what was going on," hey Naruto-senpai, did you get the mission rank you wanted?" she asked with that cute smile that would make him feel weird.

"Yeah, I did, so we'll postpone your training for now until I come back," he then turned his back to her, but turned his head a bit so she could hear him," but I do expect you to be training with the weights I have given you, and I also expect to be increasing those weights regularly," he then started to walk off," see you till then Tenten-chan."

"YEAH, I'LL SEE YOU THEN NARUTO-SENPAI," she yelled as she still had that warm smile on her face, she then turns to her teammates only to see them smirking at her," what?" she asked as she felt weird around them when they looked at her like that.

"Oh nothing, Tenten-chan, it's just I think I know how you feel about him," she then got red in the face at what her sensei was insinuating," you like him don't you?"

"No, No, I-I-I," she then calmed her breathing and controlled herself, something she had learned from Naruto," I don't like him like that, he's just a…friend," she said as she hesitated to call him as such,' do I like him like that?' she then looked at the grass around her feet, almost finding it interesting to look at,' does he even like me like that is the question, really,' she then turned from her thoughts and went back to her training," could we just get back to our training?" she asked as she went through the katas she learned from Naruto. The team just shrugged, sometimes women could be just a mystery to them.

Once Naruto got to the north gate, he noticed that Kakashi was there on time for once, seeing as how he just arrived in time to leave. He just shrugged; maybe the lazy Jounin was finally getting a sense of time. Once he got up to them, they all just nodded and set off to their client's country.

Once a few moments pass in their travel to the Wave Country, Sakura starts asking things from the bridge builder and her sensei. Naruto just tunes out the pink haired kunoichi's questions and conversation being talked about the Elemental Countries themselves. Once they get further down the road of their journey, the blond notices a puddle,' a puddle on a sunny day, when it hasn't rained for weeks,' he then silently scoffed,' pathetic, they think they can fool someone of my caliber, plus,' he then looks over his shoulder to Kakashi. They both lock eyes with each other and nod in understanding,' we have a seasoned Jounin, so I know he knows. But from the look in his eyes tells me he's going to have us handle it,' an almost evil smirk creeps up on his face,' good, I haven't had any good fun for awhile.'

After walking a short distance from the puddle, two men in camouflage clothing, one in a cloak and the other in without one, rose up from the puddle. The two had some sort of gas masks on, metal type headgear with the mist village symbol on them, and claw gauntlets on opposite hands. They both then surround the Jounin and ensnare him in a razor like chain that was attached to the claw gauntlets. Once they have the chain wrapped around his body, they pull and make mince meat out of the Jounin," one down," one of them says.

They then rush towards Naruto," two down," one of the them says again, but right when they were about to wrap him in the chain that killed the Jounin, the boy disappears," where'd he go?" they both looked around until they hear a click. When they heard that click, the chain they had turned into tiny, cut up pieces," what the hell?!"

They both then were caught off guard as they were both side kicked in the face, by both Sasuke and Naruto. Once they skidded a bit, they two enemy ninjas separated. One went for the bridge builder and the other resumed its attack on the blond.

The one that went for Naruto was about to impale him through the gut with his claw, but the boy didn't let that happen as he used his sheath and blocked the attack, thus making the ninja stagger a bit. The red highlighted boy then knelt down and quickly unsheathed his Yamato and made an air cut towards the man. He then flicked his sword down, twirled it up and sheathed his sword in front of his face.

"Ha, what was tha…" he was cut off as he saw his vision split down the middle.

"You weren't even a challenge," he said as he walked away, the enemy mist ninja then split in two, right down the middle.

Now while that was happening, the one that went for the bridge builder was closing in on its target, but Sakura got in front of the old man," stay behind me," she said as she got in a sloppy defensive stance.

But the mist ninja didn't care; it just meant one more target gut through. Seeing this, Sasuke quickly got in front of the pink haired kunoichi to protect her. But as the enemy got closer, he was stopped, as he was close lined by someone else. The person who got him was revealed to be none other then Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said happily, relieved that her sensei wasn't dead. She then looked over to the side and saw the body of the man Naruto killed," wh-who did that? Did you do that Kakashi-sensei?" she asked in shaky voice, disgusted by the sight of the sight of blood spilling everywhere.

"No, I did," the blond said in a calm voice. He could tell she was about to chew off his head about killing the man, but he cut her off," don't even start talking to me about how it's wrong to kill. We are shinobi and as such, there will come a time when you have to kill someone yourself Sakura, I've just been doing it a lot longer than you have, so I'm really not that affected by it," he then went up to the body and did a small series of hand seal," Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu," he then sends a out small fire balls towards the body and burns it into ashes. He then kneels down and get into a prayer position.

"What are you doing dobe?" the Uchiha asks, clearly confused by the blonds actions.

"I'm praying for his soul to find peace in the after life. I may have killed many more times than you two have, but that doesn't mean I'm a completely heartless bastard," after he was done, he got up and saw that Kakashi had tied up the remaining ninja," but right now, we need to get some information, like as to why these ninja were here at all."

"Very true Naruto," Kakashi said, he then turned his attention to the two ninjas," okay, who sent you and why did you attack us?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Ha, screw you," he then grunted a bit and looked like he fell unconscious.

Naruto took quick action and lower the gas mask the mist nin had," 'sigh' he bit his tongue off, pathetic," he said under his breath. He then turned to his team," he's not going to be talking anytime soon, seeing as how he has no tongue, since he bit it off. I guess we'll have to get information from the client himself," he said as he stood up and gave a light glare to the bridge builder.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I want to know why you have us on a mission that was only meant for bandits and robbers, when we have two mist nins who attacked us, plus our job was to support and guard you until you bridge was complete. With these ninjas in the mix now, this mission has just bumped up to at least B-rank," he then hardens his glare a bit," I don't know what reason you have, but I don't like being lied to about information or about missions, this really just makes it a lot of trouble for my team and sensei. Now, I suggest you fess up Mr. Tazuna, otherwise, we'll call this a failed mission and go back home."

"Alright, I'll tell you," he then talked about a business who by the name of Gatou, who had quickly taken control of his country and sent it into poverty. But the businessman feels frightened that if the bridge builder completes his bridge, it would destroy any hold he has on the country he has in his grasp. (I'm not going to get more specific than that, I mean really, he's just your basic bad guy, what else is there to know than that)

The bridge felt the team was going to leave, but then got an idea to use their guilt against them to get them to come and protect him, but the half demon cut him off," well, I'm in, what about you guys?" he asks his teammates, who were stunned by his quick reply," what? I never said I would abandon this mission if I didn't hear an explanation; I just wanted to hear the reason for the lie. Now that I know, I intend to complete the mission, if need be, alone. So, are you guys in or out?"

"I'm in," the avenger says quickly.

"Me too," the pink haired kunoichi said as she felt she need to be near her Sasuke-kun, even through the worst of times.

"'Sigh' well, I guess you have a team here who will continue to protect you Tazuna-san," the lazy Jounin said.

They then return to their journey back to the wave country. After some minutes, they happen upon a river, with a man in a boat," when we cross this river, we'll be in the Wave Country," the old man said as he got nods from the team.

Once they crossed the river, without much conversation going on because of being afraid of an ambush (expect for two people if you can guess), they continue on their way onto Tazuna's home. Mere moments passed, but then out of nowhere, Naruto felt someone closing in on them. He spread his enhanced senses and his ability sense power signature outward. He could feel a power equal to that of his Jounin sensei come closer, but there was another one that was not far behind that one that. This one was at least high class Chunnin to low class Jounin. He then felt the air change a bit and recognized the way it came.

"GET DOWN" he yelled out as a giant blade came sailing through the air. The Genins just did as he said and quickly got on the ground, as Kakashi took the bridge builder down with him, but Naruto just teleported back to avoid the attack. When the blade sailed over and stuck itself sideways on a tree, a bandaged face man in blue pants with stripes and camouflage leg warmers and arm warmers appeared on the hilt of the blade. (I don't know what you call those things he has on his arms)

As soon as everyone gets up, they see the man standing on the hilt of the large blade that almost cut them in half," well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's nuke-nin, Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said as he stepped up from his position.

"Heh, it nice to meet you 'Copy-Cat Ninja' Kakashi," the bandage face Jounin said with a smirk hidden behind the bandages. He then saw Kakashi motion his hand to lift his headband," oh, already going for the Sharingan, I guess I should feel honored, but…" he then turned his head completely towards them," just hand over the old man and we'll be done with this."

When Sasuke heard that his sensei had the Sharingan, he was truly confused. He thought only those of his family could wield the power of that specific Doujutsu, but here was a man he had as his sensei who had one. He then got an idea at that moment,' maybe I can get Kakashi-sensei to help awaken my Sharingan and then I can copy the jutsus Naruto has in his possession,' he then mentally chuckled at that moment.

"Sorry, but we can't' do that," the Hidden Mist nuke-nin then looked over to the blond of the group. He started to size him up until his eyes landed on the katana he held in his left hand.

"Brat, where did you get that sword?" he said in an angered, but also nervous voice.

"I guess you would recognize the sword that almost cut off your head, but as where I got it," he then looked right into his eye, making his blood red slitted eyes narrow at him," I got from my father, Vergil-sensei."

Zabuza then flinched a bit; he remembered his close encounter with the blue clad half demon, as he barely escaped the air cut meant to cut down his head. He then motioned his hand to his neck where there was a scar from the air cut, where it was covered in bandages that formed his mask. But here was a boy who had an almost legendary sword in his hand and it was right in front of his eyes for the taking, oh how fate must be smiling upon him. (che, yeah right)

"Hehehe, now I get to take the sword of the man that almost killed me. Oh, how sweet revenge will be when I use his own sword against him," he said out loud to himself, he then turned his total attention on the boy," now, give that sword to me brat and I won't have to cut off that blond head of yours," he said with a sadistic type smirk.

Everyone looked at Naruto, stunned by the reputation his sensei had. But Kakashi was more stunned then the rest,' he almost took out Zabuza and lived to talk about it, this man that Naruto had as his sensei must really have been powerful,' he thought as he looked back at the nuke-nin.

"Naruto, stay back and let me handle this," Kakashi said as he got in front of the blond, but the said boy just went around him and walked up to the mist nuke-nin," Naruto, you can't beat his guy, he's on a whole other level then you," he said as he tried to reason with the boy, he just didn't want to see another teammate die in front of him.

"With all due respect sensei, but I know my limits and how powerful this man is and to tell you the truth," he then stopped his walking as he looked straight up to Zabuza, who was also sending back his own glare," this man will be no match for me," he then turned his head to his teammates and sensei," just make sure you protect the bridge builder, that is our mission and as such, we will complete that mission without any trouble, so just let me handle this," he then turned back to glare at the nuke-nin," now then 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza, let's get started," he then clicked the katana out of his sheath with his thumb, ready to take any action to cut down the Mist nin.

Zabuza just scoffed at the boy, he felt this little man had gone crazy and that his teammates were equally crazy. He was the 'Demon of the Mist', what could one little boy with a legendary katana he most likely couldn't handle do," heh, well I guess I just have to go through you first little man, and then I can get to the real fun and fight 'Copy-Cat Ninja' Kakashi," he then heft the sword out from the tree and disappeared. Everyone then saw a mist rolling in. When they looked over the lake nearby, they saw him standing right on top of the water," Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu," he said as the mist thickened, and then disappeared.

"Just who is this guy sensei?" Sakura asked, as she looked afraid of what might happen if she went into the mist by herself.

"His name is Momochi Zabuza. As a member of the Hidden Mist assassination squad, he was known as an expert in silent killing," the lazy Jounin said as he remembered all the details of nuke-nins in the bingo book.

"Silent?" she asked, as her curiosity started to mix in with her fear.

"As the name indicates, it's the ability to kill your opponent instantly," the copy ninja started to imagine the jutsu in motion in his head," you don't even notice until you're already dead and it's not like I can use all the aspects of the Sharingan perfectly. So, you two better be on guard," he then looked over to the half demon who was just standing a few feet away from them,' you better come out of this safe Naruto.'

The mist started to thicken, the voice of Zabuza then started to radiate throughout the area, making it impossible to find out where the mist nin was," eight choices…liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart…now which critical hit should I go for?"

Naruto then sensed the Mist nin go for the bridge builder," no you don't," he said under his breath.

Zabuza then appears right behind the two Genins and in front of Tazuna," to easy," he said out loud, but was cut off a purple sphere appears around him and cuts him down.

When Naruto noticed the cuts on the body, he noticed it was water he was bleeding," hmm, a Mizu Bunshin, Huh?" he asked himself," come out of hiding Zabuza, before I get impatient," he said to the area as he tapped the hilt of his sword.

From a tree branch, Zabuza was now really considering fighting the blond,' he's just as powerful as that man name Vergil,' he then started to sweat a bit,' can I really win this, I barely got out of that situation alive the last time I fought his so called sensei,' he then hardened his resolve,' no, I'm not going to let some punk scare me. This brat will learn to fear the 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza, hehehe.'

Naruto then sensed him coming in to attack him from his side, but the boy just unsheathed his katana and gutted him. But when he looked at the gutted man, he noticed it too was bleeding out water. He then sensed the Mist nin come from the other side.

Zabuza landed right beside the boy, with his large sword ready to strike him down," die," he said as he slashed right through the boy, he then got an evil smirk in his face. But the smirk didn't last long on his face as the torn body turned into water,' how in the hell?' he asked himself in his thoughts, only to have a tip of the boy's katana lay close to his neck.

"Surrender, or I will be forced to take you head," he said in a cold voice and face that didn't betray any emotions.

"How did you…" but he was cut off as the red highlighted boy explained.

"During your first attack, I made a Mizu Bunshin and had it do the jutsu used in my style and take down your water clone. I then started to use my senses to feel out where you were and where you were going to attack, so I had a good way of knowing where you were and how to counterattack, it's as simple as that Zabuza-'kun'," he said as he teased the nuke-nin's name.

"Hmph, damn brat," but then started to chuckle," but you haven't won this battle yet," he then deformed into a pile of water, which meant that Naruto was only speaking to a Mizu Bunshin the whole time. The mist nin reappeared right behind him," this battle has only begun brat," he then swung his sword, only to have the blond kneel down and dodge the attack. The sword then swings around and hits the dirt, once that happens the Mist nin then readjusts himself and kicks the blond towards the lake.

Naruto knew where the 'Mist Demon' was going with this and quickly flipped himself and 'Air Tricked' over to him," what the hell?" was all the Zabuza could say as he was kicked upward into the air by two rising kicks. Once he drops a bit from gravity, Naruto then did a hard diagonal kick to the ground and planted his foot into the mist nins stomach and impacts the ground. Zabuza then quickly gets himself up," you'll pay for that brat."

Zabuza then rushes in with his large blade slung over his shoulder. As he neared the half demon, he brought it down to cut him in half. But the blond teleported out the way and comes up from behind. Naruto jab him right in his stomach as he turned around to him, he then uppercut him in the same area and was followed up by two sidekicks. The combo threw the Mist nin a few feet, but he then planted the blade into the ground to stop himself. He looked up to see the half demon, but the said boy wasn't anywhere in sight.

"You shouldn't let an enemy come up from behind you Zabuza-san," the 'Demon of the Mist' was then met with a hard punch to the face and was slammed right into a tree.

Once he hits the tree, there was a distinct sound of a snap, most likely some broken ribs done by the impact and the damage that was done during fight," how the hell are you this powerful brat?" he asked in an angered, but pained voice.

"How do you think? I'm a half demon and I was trained by the man who almost killed you himself, so I don't think this should come to you as a surprise," he said in a low voice only he could hear, he then unsheathed his katana and did quick motion of cuts. Once he was done, he sheathed his sword back into to place. Once it clicks, gash marks appeared on Zabuza's upper arms and legs, thus immobilizing him in place," know, I shall grant you one wish. Do you want to die slowly from these very cuts, or do you want me to sever you head and have quick and painless death?" he asked as he slowly unsheathed his Yamato, ready to take his head off at a moments notice. But then he quickly leans his head as senbons fly by and hit Zabuza right in the neck, seemingly killing him right on the spot.

A Hunter-nin then shows up," I thank very much for tiring my target, I was looking for an opportune moment to kill him," the masked nin said as he or she bowed.

But the gender of the person was quickly found out as Naruto sniffed the air around the person,' hhmm, a human, a woman,' he then looked back at the supposedly dead body of Zabuza, he then looks at where the senbons had penetrated,' he's only in a near death state, this woman must be his subordinate,' he then mentally shrugged,' I'll let them go, hopefully they'll provide a better challenge once we meet again,' he then turned from his thoughts and spoke to the fake Hunter-nin," you are very welcome Hunter-san, but I was only doing my mission in protecting my client," he then turned back to his team," I shall be going now," he then walked off.

"Hai, I will be going now as well," she then slung Zabuza's body of her shoulders," may you have a safe mission," she then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto, you do realize that you have just let a nuke-nin escaped? That Hunter-nin was clearly a fake, seeing as how real ones take care of their targets bodies right on the spot," the sensei of team seven said as he tried to figure out why the blond let him go. He felt the boy really knew things that a Jounin should know, hell he thought that he might have the intelligence of an Anbu black op with the skills and intellect he had.

"Yes, I do Kakashi-sensei," he then started to walk ahead of them," I just wanted them to come prepared to fight me," that left team looking at the boy as if he had grown a second head, the said boy then turned his head slightly," if you guys haven't noticed, we still have a mission to complete…Tazuna-san, would you please lead us to your house so that we may rest," he said as he continued to walk ahead.

"H-hai," he said as he went ahead of the black clad boy, the rest of the group just shrugged and followed.

"Well, considering the damage you did on him, I'd say that he'd be out for at least a two weeks, or more," the lazy Jounin said, he then turned his head to the rest of the team," so we'll use this time to train you two on becoming more powerful," he then got a nod from the two Genins. The rest of their journey came with no problems.

While team seven was on their way to Tazuna's house, the fake Hunter-nin was about to cut the mask that is on Zabuza's face," I can do it myself," he said as he grasped the Hunter-nin's hand.

"I see you already have awakened," she said as he painfully tried to get back up, but was stopped by the young woman," now don't move, those wounds will take quite sometime to heal."

"Damn that brat, I shouldn't have been defeated like that, this is embarrassing," he said to himself as he laid back down. He then looked at his subordinate," how long are you going to wear that fake mask?"

"I forgot because its been awhile since I wore this," she then took it off to show a face that would make a lot of men stare at for quite awhile, meaning it was very beautiful," it was also nice to use it to pull of that act back there," she said as she safely pulled out the needles in his neck," you would have been killed I hadn't came in at the time," he just scoffed at her, but he couldn't help but thank her for coming in time to do what she did. Though he wouldn't say out loud, his pride wouldn't allow it," these wounds will take you at least two weeks or more to heal, so don't push yourself, Zabuza-san," she then got up from his side," the mist seems to have been lifted," she then turned her head towards him," will you be okay next time?"

"Next time, that brat's head will be mine and soon, that katana will belong to me," he said as he closes his eyes to rest. Seeing it as a sign, Haku slung him over her shoulder once again and disappeared in swirl of leaves.

**A/N: **that's the end of this chap. Now if some of you are thinking I made the fight with Zabuza a bit short, remember that Naruto is really powerful, so it really wouldn't take him long to take him out. Also, I'm not going to flashback on when Zabuza fought Vergil, that will be left for when Naruto tells his story to someone, but that won't happen until some chapter later. Now as for the pairings, I know that some said that with Tenten becoming a sister figure seemed wrong after my last chap. You're right, so I may turn it into a NaruxTenxHaku story, depending on how I make it go, though you guys still have the votes for me to make sure, so keep them up. If you got any questions, post them on the reviews. With that said, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	5. THE END OF THE WAVE JOURNEY

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or the DMC series.

THE END OF THE WAVE JOURNEY

Naruto sat on the roof of Taznuna's home, thinking back on the week that had passed,' the brat could have made a better impression though,' he thought in an impassive tone.

When they had arrived, Tazuna had introduced his daughter and grandson to them and saying that they were most 'super' people you could meet. That was until the boy named Inari had to go and say to the team to leave and that they'd be useless because Gato would kill them. That made the two new Genins a little angered, but Naruto just stood there with a cool expression on his face, not letting such petty insults get to him.

After taking his time on the roof, he leapt down to the front door and entered the home," oh Naruto-kun, you've arrived, when did you get back?" asked the sweet tone that belonged to Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

"I've been back for quite some time, just got down from your roof to see how you were doing," he answered as he sat down and waited for the rest of his team to come down for breakfast. Slowly, but surely, each member of his team came down, completely exhausted by yesterday's exercises, though for different reasons.

For Sasuke, it was the Tree Walking Exercise, he had learnt from Kakashi that it was to make his Chakra reserves stronger and increase his endurance, but the technique was difficult. But with his determination to catch up to his red highlighted teammate, he was able to master it within the week. Now all he had to do was continue the exercise and increase his reserves to become stronger.

Sakura though was a far different. On the first day, she had already finished the exercise of Tree Walking. When Naruto saw this, he saw fit it was at least time for her to train under him. To say the least, she was knocked out on the first day since he had her wear weights on her entire body just like his student, Tenten. But since she wasn't as fit and as strong as the weapons mistress, she could hardly move. Now though, she could move under the intense weight with some ease, not a lot though.

Kakashi was just as energetic, or lazy, as ever. He had let Naruto train his pink haired teammate because he saw that she needed some serious stamina and endurance training. The girl only had some book smarts to back up her belief in being a ninja. As for the Uchiha in his group of Genin, he kept a watchful eye on him to see if he could progress well. He had also seen Naruto complete his exercise as well, since he already knew it and demonstrated it himself.

That's what bugged him though, the blond seemed to know a lot, even as much as an Anbu black op should,' this sensei of his must have really pounded some knowledge and training into him,' he thought as he looked at the shinobi demon slayer. He knew the boy could give him a run for his money, even with his Sharingan active. Even with that, he felt the boy might still hold back from killing him,' I shudder to think what his true skill is.'

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san…Teme," Naruto greeted as he sat in his seat and grinned a bit when he greeted Sasuke.

"MORNIN," they three said in unison, though Sasuke's seemed a little bit close to a growl. They all then sat down and waited for their food.

After sometime passed, Sakura asked a question that had been bugging her," so, how long do you think until Zabuza is fully healed?" she asked her team.

"I'd say with the injuries I've inflicted on him, and the senbons that put him in a near death state, if removed improperly, about until the end of this week," Naruto said casually as he ate the last of his breakfast.

"I agree with him, the injuries on him weren't just some flesh wound that could heal up in a day and if I know anyone with his attitude, he would just take them without any care," Kakashi agreed as he continued to read his smut.

"Another thing I'm wondering about, how'd you guys know that hunter-nin was fake?" Sasuke asked, as he didn't hear the question when they arrived at the home of Tazuna.

The two, Kakashi and Naruto, looked at each other, but Kakashi just shrugged and looked at the shinobi demons slayer," you lead on," he said simply with eye smile.

Shrugging himself a little, Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a calm exterior," Anbu and Hunter-nin take care of any nuke-nin's corpse. A shinobi's body contains many secrets, chakra, ninjutsu, and medical treatments. These are the secrets from that nins village and if anyone, namely an enemy country, were to find these secrets, the village would be in grave danger," he said as he paused to let the information sink in," let me give you an example, if an enemy were to kill Kakashi-sensei here, they would be able to analyze, or take the special eye he has in his head."

"So, what is that makes you think that person was a fake?" Sakura asked as she sunk in this information.

"The Hunter-nins take care of the bodies right on the spot, not matter who or what is there. This leads me to believe, along with Kakashi-sensei, that this person is in league with Zabuza," Naruto finished as he leaned back on his chair a bit," not to mention the person used senbons, which are use for acupuncture points, and the spots the hunter-nin hit were to put him in near a death-state."

Nodding their heads, the two took in this information and appointed themselves to better to, what the saying go for ninjas, 'see through deception'. After that, the two and their sensei, who covertly ate and kept his mask up, finished their meals and got ready to train for the rest of the day.

"Alright, time for us to step up our training for you two," Kakashi said with a smiling eye as they all stood near a river.

"Two? Don't tell me Naruto knows the next exercise too," Sakura asked as she looked at the half demon.

"Yes, he does, as he has shown me the other day when I suggested the training when I had a talk with him the other day," Kakashi answered as he looked at the two of them.

"Excuse me Kakashi-sensei, I don't believe Sakura is ready for this quite yet, she has yet to let her body get used to my weights and has not tried the Tree Walking Exercise yet with them," Naruto said as he stepped up from the group.

"Hmm, so you're suggesting I train Sasuke alone?" saying with a smile, as he felt he it would ease his teaching and have a protégé of his own if what the blond was saying is true.

"Yes," he then turned to leave," come Sakura, we've still have much training for you to do," he said without looking back.

"Um, okay senpai," she said in a low tone as she followed close behind the blond.

After the two left, Kakashi turned to the Uchiha, who was grinning that he was receiving a advance lesson over his female teammate," now then, let's get started."

While Kakashi was training the little avenger, Naruto was leading Sakura back to their usual training ground. Once they got there, Naruto turned to her and motioned her to sit," so, are we going to get started or what?" Sakura asked, as she wanted to hurry up to the next lesson and be with her Sasuke-kun.

"**YOU WON'T MAKE ME STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN FOR LONG, CHA!"** Inner Sakura said as she scowled at the blond in front of her.

He didn't answer as he pulled out the same items of weights she had on and threw them toward her. But when she caught them, she nearly fell. She scowled and was about to ask an angry question, but he cut her off with his calm demeanor," those weights are at least fifty more pounds more and I feel you are ready for them, now then," he then pointed to one of the trees," go on and try to Tree Walking Exercise," he stated as he went to lean against a tree.

Shrugging off her anger and resigning herself, she went and put on the new weights. Once she did, she could feel the weight difference, but she didn't care, this was for her Sasuke-kun. She then looked at the tree and gathered her chakra to the soles of her feet. Once that was done, she charged the tree, fully confident that she would be able to climb the tree with no problem. But once she got her second step on it, she noted one thing and that was…falling down to the ground and hitting her butt.

"Ow," she groaned a bit until she sat back up and then glared a bit at the tree in front of her," what went wrong, I used the some amount of chakra I used the first time," she then started to think on what happened, but was brought out of her thoughts as her senpai talked.

"You have to take in account of the extra weight you have, otherwise you'll just fall back down, just like you did earlier. The one thing that can fix this is to use more chakra to stick to the tree. With this, you can increase you chakra reserves, your endurance, and your stamina quite a bit," he lectured as he continued to lean and take in the cool breeze the shade gave to him.

Nodding her head in understanding, she got back up, albeit a little painfully considering the weight she was carrying," alright, I understand," she said as she looked back at the tree," here I go," she said as she rushed towards the tree with more confidence.

Naruto continued to watch the pink haired Genin with an ever watchful eye,' she's going at a good pace, but just not as good as Tenten,' Naruto thought, he then started to wonder how his first student was doing,' I wonder what she's doing now?' he thought as he looked up to the cloudy sky.

Back in Konoha, Tenten was just getting done with her training in using the Darkslayer style. It had been at least close to a month since her senpai's leave to go on a mission. For some reason, unknown to her, she was starting to get worried that he might be injured, or worse, dead.

'Why am I worrying like this,' she wondered as she went to go clean herself with towel she had near by. It really bugged her that her crush in the Hyuga seemed to have faded, but where did it drift,' …Naruto-senpai,' she thought worriedly. It then struck her a bit,' do I really like senpai that way,' she asked herself.

She didn't even notice that in her wandering thoughts that she had gone to his house. When she ran into the door, she fell down flat on her butt," ooow," she said as she rubbed her but and face that hit the door. She then got up and looked at the door for bit. She then went over to little dragon statue that Naruto had shown her before one of their training days. She then opened the mouth and revealed inside a spare key.

"It won't hurt to stay here for awhile and besides, someone needs to take care of his place while he's gone," she said as she put the key in the door and unlocked it. Once inside, she looked around and took a better look at the house. Not once had she took a good glance in the home of her senpai," it looks nice," she complimented as she looked at the living room that had a comfy couch, a love seat, and a rocking chair with a large television for viewing, which seemed to have been used rarely.

Once she got a good look at that, she went over to look at the kitchen and wasn't disappointed to see that it was a fair size, but a little big for someone who lived by himself,' I wonder if…' but she shook her thoughts for the moment. Even though she too was an orphan who lives by herself, she couldn't ask to just move in from out of the blue. Even though it was very tempting to stay with her hot senpai,' wait, quit thinking that, I don't want any ideas,' she scolded herself as she shook her head.

After that, she went up to the rooms and noted that they're were four rooms for a number of people to live in. This somewhat enforced her to ask if she could live here with her senpai, but she quickly just shook those thoughts and walked to the door that seems to have been used most recently,' this must be Naruto-senpai's room,' she thought as she opened the door and took a look.

She noted at least on thing though, there was close to nothing within the room. All there was a desk for conventional uses, a bed, and a single piece of furniture for his clothes. She wondered why it seemed to be so empty for someone who had seemed to travel most of the elemental countries, from what she heard from the graduating Genins. She then spotted two picture frames on the desk and went to see what they were.

The first she saw was what she assumed to be his team's photo shooting. There in the middle, behind the Genins, was their sensei. She recognized it was whom her sensei considered his rival, 'The Copy-Cat Nin' Hatake Kakashi. She then looked to the right of the picture to see a brooding Uchiha. She had seen the kid, but felt a sort of dark aura coming from him and that kind of creeped her out. She looked down to the middle of the picture and saw a pink haired girl who was in front of her sensei with a big smile. She immediately could tell she was the Uchiha's fangirl, since she was most likely the president of the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) considering she was the most obsessed one to be seen and heard of. She then looked to the left of the picture to see her senpai with a cool exterior as he crossed his arms and kept a cool face. She couldn't place it, but she couldn't help but think that it was close to seeing him smile. After that, she looked at the second picture.

The first thing she looked at was the child in the picture and could tell it was Naruto immediately, only he had spiked hair instead of it being slicked back that let some of the spikes come out,' he was really cute back then,' she smiled as she looked at the chibi-Naruto that was in the picture. She then looked at the other only person that was in the picture and couldn't help but think one thing,' is that his dad?' she thought as she looked at the silvered slicked and spiky haired man, who was clad in similar clothing Naruto wore now, only in blue. She noticed that he had his left tanned fingerless gloved hand on Naruto's smiling head and had his left hand on the sword Naruto carries now,' must be his dad for him to be so happy, I wonder what happened to him?' she thought as she continued to look at the picture.

She then got up and looked at the room again,' but why senpai?' she asked, as she looked at the room with a sad face,' why is it that I feel this room, is just like you now? Empty,' she couldn't help but almost tear up, but she shook it off. She then got a determined look on her face,' if I can, no, I will make sure you have something to fill this room, or namely, your heart,' she thought as continued to look at it. It was at that moment that she yawned,' must be tired from looking around the house for almost the whole day,' she thought. Not seeing anything wrong with it, she climbed in Naruto's bed and pulled the covers over her body, which she stripped down to her lingerie. When she got settled, she reached for the lamp that was lighting up the room,' come back home, Naruto-senpai, I'm worried about you,' she thought as she turned the light off and slept, with the images of her senpai holding her in his arms.

"Achoo," came the sound from Naruto's mouth, which let Sakura have enough time to deck Naruto right in the face. It had already been at least a five days, and it seems that Tenten's talking about him finally caught up to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry senpai. Are you alright?" she asked as she went over to him and looked at the spot she punched.

"I'm fine Sakura-san, I've felt MUCH worse than that blow, trust me," he then scratched the back of his head a bit," I wonder why I sneezed though."

"Maybe you're catching a cold," she thought out loud.

"No, I've never been sick in a day of my life. I just don't get sick, I have too much of a strong system to have one," he said as he looked at his student and crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe someone is talking about you," she suggested as she tilted her head.

"Now who would…" he then thought of only one person who could and could only blush a little at the thought,' no, get those thoughts out of your mind Naruto, sensei would kill you if you try to get yourself involved with a woman.'

'**Ah come on kit, you need someone in your life for once, it's boring to just stay alone for the rest of your life. Trust me, when I found my love, she made the lonely existence of my rule over hell a whole lot more fun and better,'** Kyuubi said to him as he thought of the woman he had fell in love with.

'But I wouldn't want to lose her like you did with your woman, I don't think I could handle it,' he thought sadly, he just didn't want to feel pain like that and when he got Kyuubi's memories when they had fused, he felt the pain and couldn't help but let out tears of sadness when he remembered her.

'**Get over it, like I did. I may not have had protected her when the time was at its most dire, but you can with this woman and so can she when your done with her training. Don't let this go and regret later,' **Kyuubi said with voice that spoke experience and wisdom that any old King centuries old would use.

'We'll see about it,' was all Naruto could say. He then noticed that his second student was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Senpai, are you alright? Hello, anybody home?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, only to be latched onto from his hand.

"I'd appreciate if you don't do that," he asked with a stern look on his face. He then relaxes his grip on her hand and lets it go. She then rubs the spot where he had caught her hand," I'm sorry, but I don't like it when people do that when I am thinking."

"I understand senpai, I'll make sure not to do that again," she bowed in apology and almost fell down with the weights she had on,' man, this guy is a slave driver,' she then took a look at the body she was getting and couldn't help but smile a bit,' but I am getting a great body from this. Soon, Sasuke-kun will look at me and want to go out with me,' she then started to fantasize in her head of the date they would go on, but on the outside, she kept a normal look. The last time she openly fantasized about her crush, she was sent sailing towards a tree and slammed into it, due to being kicked right in the stomach by our half demon.

Naruto then turned back and started to walk off. Sakura got the message and followed close behind. Having gotten used to his usual abrupt ways of leaving, she knew that he was saying that training was done for the day and that it was time to go back to Tazuna's for some dinner.

As they both walked, Sakura couldn't help but wonder just how a boy her age could be so powerful to take on powerful nuke-nin such as Zabuza," senpai?" she asked as she got his attention, as the only thing he did was grunt as he walked ahead," how did you get to be so powerful, I mean, are those eyes of your some kind of Kekkei Genkai that allow you to be so strong?" she asked as each time she looked into those blood red slitted eyes of his, it would creep her out.

"No, they're just like that due to what has happened to me in the past. If you had seen me if I was younger, then you would know my original eye color was blue," he answered as they came into the clearing to Tazuna's home," but I'm not going into detail of why it happened. As for your original question, the reason I'm so powerful is because I have trained down to the bone and core of my body to get like this," he said as he opened the door to the house,' not to mention that I'm a half demon,' he added in his thoughts.

"Oh, okay," she said simply, wondering if she should go on and try to get more out of him, but that was stopped when she saw Sasuke's wet figure," Sasuke-kun, what happened?" she asked immediately as she went up to him with a worried look.

"Training," he answered as he gave her a look over,' she seems to have gotten stronger,' he thought as he looked at her thin, but built arms and legs. He then stopped and blushed a bit as he caught himself looking at her in sort of perverted way,' damn Kakashi-sensei.'

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" she asked as she looked at his flushed face.

"Fine," he answered simply once again, as he tried to turn his head from her that held the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, okay," she replied simply,' man, why do I have such quiet teammates,' she wondered as she looked at the two males on her team.

After that, they all simply waited for the dinner to be served. None of the three felt the need to talk, since it seemed pointless with two silent avengers in the room and one perverted sensei who was reading one Icha Icha Paradise in his hand. But the sensei put that away as he felt two flaming eyes from his female student and the daughter of his client.

"Excuse me, Naruto-kun," the half demon then looked to the lady of the house," could you and Sakura-san go and get some food for us? I would ask my Otousan, but he's really tired after working on the bridge today," she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Shrugging to himself, he got up and went towards the door, but stopped," Sakura-san, you coming or not?" he asked as he looked over his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming," she answered as she quickly got up.

Once in town, Sakura couldn't help but look at the state of the town," senpai, are you sure we're going the right way?" she asked as she looked at the rundown town.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the correct directions we've gotten from Tsunami-san," he said as he continued to walk.

She then took another look around. People putting up signs for themselves for work on getting food and water, or just one of the two, children stealing food for survival, and children laying up against the walls of the building in starvation,' what's wrong with this country?' she asked herself in sorrow.

"Here we are," he said as they both entered the store they got directions to. Once inside, they were greeted by the store clerk, they then looked at the food supply they had and noted that they were very low on supplies and that the supplies themselves were questionable.

'This is a store, there's nothing here that we could eat or use,' she thought as she looked at the items. Unbeknownst to her, a man leered at the bag she was holding and motioned his hand to snag it, but briefly brushed against her rear end, which pissed the pink haired Genin. With one swift round house kick to the head, she yelled out to the person," HENTAI," she called out as the man fell down unconscious, with only the mumbled words of confusion.

After that, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at the flushed angered face of the Genin beside him," nice kick, but it looks like we'll need to improve on your kicks," he noted as he felt that kick of hers should have been faster.

"Yes senpai," she said simply as she felt angered at the older man trying to grope her. She then felt another hand on her rear,' again?!' she thought angrily," hey, look here buster…" she trailed off as she looked down at a raggedy little child.

The child then held out his hands," please?" he asked as he smiled out to her.

She looked the kid over and noted the he wore rags for clothes and that he was totally dirty, yet he just smiled and giggled at the same time as he held his hands out for something to eat. Taking pity for the child, she digged around her pocket and took out some candy," here ya go," she said as she hand over the candy.

"Thank you, hehehe," the kid laughed as he rushed off to go eat his food.

Sakura could only look at this with sorrow on her face," I'm guessing this is how it's been since that tyrant has been here, the kids suffer and the adults, as far as I can see, don't lift a finger to stand up to him because of their lost hope," Naruto said as he looked at the direction the child left to," I feel, that if we finish this mission and have the bridge builder complete his duty, then this country will once again prosper," he then turned and walked ahead," that's what I feel," Sakura nodded her head in agreement and walked close behind the half demon, now even more determined to complete the mission her team has taken.

That night, the whole team and the family of the house ate in silence. Everyone was thinking of the day they just had. Kakashi was wondering what would happen to the main character of his book, Sasuke was thinking on how to become strong, Sakura was thinking on how to better improve her skills and how to impress her crush at the same time, and Naruto was thinking what he could learn to become more powerful to stand up against the army Mundus has. Naruto then thought of something and got up to leave.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from book.

"I'm going to train, there's something I need to test out," he thought as he left the room just in time for Sakura to ask about the picture that was torn in the kitchen, the picture that held Inari's step-father, Kaiza.

Naruto was now in a clearing of the forest with the trees being sliced cleanly in two and panting from using his true power,' I've almost got the jutsu down, I just need to get the timing down just right,' he thought as he leaned up against a tree to rest. He then took of his weighted trench coat and vest, leaving him with a bare chest,' I think I'm going to take a bit of a rest for now,' he thought as his mind drifted off to sleep.

As he slept, he started to have Kyuubi's flashbacks to when he was the current King of Hell. He watched as he ruled with an iron fist with one of his subordinates, which turned out to be Mundus himself. He watched the one-day he came to the living world himself to relax and create his own havoc for fun. But that was the day he came to see the one woman who caught his eye and made his demonic heart skip a beat. The way she moved, the way she smelled, and the way she spoke, the beauty she held hypnotized him. The one thing he just knew was that he just had to have her.

Outside of his dreams, the morning had come and a woman was going around, picking herbs for her master. She hummed a beautiful tone that made birds flock over to her shoulder. As one landed on her shoulder, Haku could only smile at the small cute bird, but then she noticed something at the corner of her eye; she looked and saw the Genin that had almost killed her precious person.

She got up and went over to his side and took a good look at him. She saw his vest and trench coat over to his side that was below the grounds level, which meant that they were weighted clothing. She then looked at his brown high combat boot that tucked the dark black pants he had on and the orange clothed leaf hitai-ate that acted as a belt. But she blushed a bit as she looked at his well built stomach and chest,' he looks just about my age,' she thought as she looked at his defined face and highlighted red and blond hair.

She kneeled down and was about to go in for the kill, but was stopped as his hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. She saw him slowly open his eyes and noted that they were blood red with slits in them. She had never gotten a good look at his eyes when they met the first time and she found herself hypnotized by his eyes.

Naruto was now trying to get eyesight back from the bright morning sun as he started to wake up. When his vision started to clear, he went wide eyed for a bit and let go of the woman's hand and cupped it on her cheek, which made her gasp a bit," Hitomi?" he asked in a low and loving tone.

"I'm, uh, sorry, but, uh, my name is Haku sir," the hunter-nin stuttered as she felt her face going red from his touch and tone.

Getting a clearer view, he immediately withdrew his hand," I'm sorry, its just you looked like a someone I loved…and lost," he said as he turned to put his vest and trench coat on, and whispered the last of his saying, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," she said in a truly saddened tone.

"Don't be, it's in the past," he said as he turned to her. He noted that she was in pink kimono that seemed to hug her body a bit, but he also noted that he saw a bit of her bindings on her chest,' trying to pass off for a male I see,' he thought as he looked to her face. She had raven hair that fell down to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes that fit her face quite well, but that was made him go wide eyed again at,' she looks just like her,' he thought as he remembered the way Kyuubi's woman looked like. He just shook those thoughts of out his head and looked at her," what are doing out here?" he asked as he put his trench coat on and sniffed her scent,' the hunter-nin,' he thought as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Gathering herbs," she answered with a smile on her face.

'Even her smile is the same as hers,' he thought as he looked at her smile," I see, so you're treating someone else's illness or wounds," he thought out loud as he continued to sniff her scent,' no doubt, she is the hunter-nin.'

"Yes, I am," she then saw him get up and went over to pick up some herbs," what are doing?" she asked with pure curiosity.

"Well, these herbs aren't going to pick themselves, I'll help you," he answered as he continued to pick up the herbs from the ground.

She was taken back by his sudden action, but smiled warmly at him," thank you," she said with true generosity.

"So, you always pick them up this early," he asked as he continued to pick up the herbs from the ground.

"I like it early, there's no one around and it's peaceful in the forest during this time," she answered as she looked at him with happiness in her eyes," what about you, what are doing out here this early?"

He stopped and looked at her with a calm expression," training," he answered simply.

Wondering why he was answering her question in such a simple way, she continued the conversation," so are you a ninja, because I've noticed that headband your wearing around you waist, or are you just making a fashion statement?" she asked as she teased him a bit at the end.

"Yes, I'm of the hidden village that is in the Fire Country," he answered as he stopped and sat down to continue this conversation they were having. For some reason, her presence just brought some peace to his mind, just like Tenten,' I wonder why,' he wondered as he looked at the hunter-nin," though before, I've visited many of the Elemental Countries and studied what jutsus they all have with my sensei," his face then looked a bit saddened," but, someone has taken him from me, and I aim to obtain more power to rescue him," he said with determination, but was wondering why he was even telling her this.

"I see, that's very impressive and I hope you can save your precious person," she said with a smile on her face," but do you know how to obtain true strength?" she asked as she felt she could at least help someone that seemed just like her.

"Enlighten me," he asked with a bit of an arrogant smirk on his face.

"If you continue to want to protect this person you want to save, that is when you become truly strong," she said in a soft tone in her voice.

He took this information and started to think of his sensei,' Otousan,' he thought, but then drifted to another image, and what came up was both her and Tenten,' why,' he asked himself,' why would I want to protect those two, especially her,' he thought as he looked at her smiling face. He shook his head a bit and smirked again,' must be my nature to protect such maidens,' he thought as he continued to ponder on what she said," I see what you mean, I know if any of the people I care for, I would go as far as cutting one of my own limbs to save them," he said as he looked at her surprised look.

"You'd go that far?" she asked in surprised tone.

"Yes, I would, I don't want to lose anyone else…ever again," he said in a low voice that only she could hear.

"I see," she said as she got up and picked up her basket of herbs," goodbye, we'll meet again sometime," she said as she left.

"Goodbye, hunter-nin," he called out as she froze in her tracks," don't worry, I won't rat out on you to my team, and don't think of telling me you're a male, I can smell that you are a female," they both stood there with their backs to each other for a moment," if you would mind, I would like to make a proposal to you and your master."

"Y-yes, what is it?" she stuttered as she cursed herself for not bringing her senbon with her.

"I'd like to extend an invite for you and Zabuza to come with us and join Konoha," he suggested as he turned his head a bit to her," it could be a place of refuge from the actual hunter-nins that are after you and Zabuza, and it could become a place you can call home," he then saw her shake a bit.

'Home,' she thought sadly,' how long have I been wanting such a thing,' she asked herself. She then turned her body with a sad look on her face," you would…you would actually let us stay in your village?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I can tell that you have a pure heart for a shinobi, and that you are tired of running," he then turned and walked up to her," what kind of future leader would I be if I didn't save the people who are in front of my eyes?" he asked as he cupped his hand on her cheek.

Just from his touch, she felt so warm, cared for, that it brought a tear down her eye," please, could you…could you," but she couldn't finished as shook her head to get theses emotions out of her head.

"I'll do all I can for you Haku-chan," he then pulled her chin up to have her look in his blood red eyes," I promise," he said as he leaned in and pecked her forehead.

Her face turned beet red as his lips touched her forehead, so she quickly turned her head for him not to see her face," thank you, uh," she then wondered a bit and looked at him," I never got your name."

"Naruto, Sparda Uzumaki Naruto," the half demon said as he introduced himself.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun," she said as she turned back and walked off with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome Haku-chan," he said under his breath.

'**She really does remind me of Hitomi,'** the fox said with sad tone in his voice.

'I know what you mean, she acts just like her and moves like her, she even has the same beauty as her,' Naruto replied as he picked up his Yamato sword and left in the direction of Tazuna's home.

'**It would be nice to speak to someone who is like her again,' **the fox said in his head with a little happiness in his voice.

'Yeah,' Naruto simply said as he continued to walk. Along the way, he came across Sasuke heading in his direction," Teme, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you dobe, you forgot breakfast," Sasuke answered as he turned back to the house.

Naruto just shrugged and walked back with him. As he walked with Sasuke, Haku was now getting back to the hideout that her and Zabuza had. Once she got into his room, she saw him taking off his bandages to show that they had healed already and took an apple from a basket near by. She quietly stood there as he tested his arm and crushed the apple in his hand.

"Looks like you're recovering well," she commented as he looked over his shoulder to see her.

"Hmm, just a little longer Haku," Zabuza said as he dropped the crushed apple out of his hands.

"About that," she started as he quirked an eyebrow at him," I met the ninja that injured you."

"What?" he asked as he felt something wrong might have happened to his the person he considered his daughter.

"He knew who I was from the start and even knew I was a girl. But he didn't attack like I thought he would, but instead, he has extend an invitation for us to join his village," she said as she summed up what happened.

"Haku, you know that we can't trust anyone but ourselves here," he said immediately as he got up and stepped up to her, his figure towering over her own.

"Yes, but I could tell he was trying to help us, please, consider this," she pleaded as she looked up to him with pleading eyes," I'm tired of running and I want to live in a place that I don't have to look over my shoulder, just waiting for something to come out of the shadows to attack me or you. I just want to have a place I can call home Zabuza-sama, is that too much to ask for?"

Taken back by this, he still felt he shouldn't even trust the kid that injured him, but he couldn't help but agree a bit with her. He too was far too tired from the constant alertness of looking over his shoulder, just waiting for an attack to happen. So with some moments going by, he sat back down and looked away from her," we'll see," he said simply as he continued to think on the situation.

"Just think about it, that's all I ask for Zabuza-sama," she said as she turned and left the room with a sad look on her face. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned on the door and looked down,' I hope you're having better luck than I am having Naruto-kun,' she thought as she got up and went to train herself, just incase anything happened.

"You're not serious are you?" Kakashi asked the half demon as if he was crazy. He had now just heard what happened to him in the forest and was wondering about the blond's sanity," you do realize that this could bite you back in the ass right?"

"I am serious and I'm well aware of the consequences of what might happen," he answered as he was leaning back in his chair with his eye closed and arms crossed," however," he then opened eyes and locked them on his sensei's single eye," I will do what I can to help our country to gain strength and help those who need it. Wouldn't a Hokage look for potential allies and invite them to join his village, and wouldn't a Hokage help those in need when they need it," he said as he tried to gain the upper hand in this conversation.

"Yes, but…" but he was cut off from by the half demon.

"Then I don't see any problem with it," he then closed his eyes again and waited for dinner to be served," if anything happens, I'll take the punishment," he then opened his eyes again and looked at Kakashi once more, but with confidence in his eyes," trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Kakashi was taken back by this, but not by his words, but the way he acted,' just like you sensei,' he thought sadly as he thought of his sensei and deceased Yondaime Hokage. He looked up and gave look over his blond student, who was more of a comrade than a student,' maybe he can become Hokage,' he thought with a little happiness.

When dinner was served, everyone went with the usual silence and ate quietly. Kakashi started to wonder about how he could better improve his two students for once, Sasuke was wondering how he could activate his Sharingan, Sakura wondered how this Haku looked like under her mask, and Naruto was planning on how to increase his weights further.

Once it was done, Tazuna looked at the group," I've been meaning to ask you all, why'd you continue this mission, even though you knew I lied?" he asked out of true curiosity.

"To answer your question, I'll give you a saying from our first Hokage. 'Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive," Kakashi answered as he leaned on the table.

Inari heard this and looked at Naruto, just looking at the half demon made him think of his father. The way he would put every effort to protect something, his caring attitude that was hidden behind his cool exterior, and the way he walked with utter confidence and skills to protect," why?" he asked.

"Hm?" Naruto heard the question, but didn't know whom the brat was talking to.

"All the training you do is just a waste of time," he called with tears in his eyes as he slammed his hands on the table," Gatoh has a whole army and he'll beat you down and kill you. All these cool things you say, they don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

"Your speak for yourself kid. I won't go down like that," Naruto said as he made it no room for arguing. Obviously, the brat was real stubborn in the conversation.

"Why don't you shut up, how could you know how it is here. You all are just butting into business the country should take care of themselves, always keeping the cold face and attitude like your some big hot shot, you don't know how it is to suffer and feel like dirt," he snapped out to the blond in front of him who's eyes were now filled with fire.

"What did you say?" he asked in a dangerously low tone. He may have gotten passed insults, but something like this wouldn't go uncorrected," you have no idea of true suffering, the years I went through as a child when I got beaten to a near inch life in my village, just for existing and trust me, I didn't feel like dirt, I ate it because of those beat downs," he then got a fiery glow in his eyes as he glared at the child in front of him," you are nothing but a damn coward in my eyes, brat," he said in growling voice.

"Senpai, please, you're being mean," Sakura said as she tried to calm him down.

"Hn, whatever," he said as he got up and left, leaving a crying and shocked Inari. The boy then got up and left to look out to the sea.

"I'll go talk with him," Kakashi said as he got up to explain what Naruto is like and why said what he said.

As Kakashi did this, Naruto cut down a tree in two with his sword,' that kid really pissed me off,' he thought as he a cut down boulder down this time,' I need to calm myself,' he thought as he breathed in and out and emptied his mind of any negative thoughts. He then looked up to see the moon,' usually demons come out at this time, but we're not in any of the demon territories, so everything is good,' he thought.

But unbeknownst to him, a heavily armored figure stood in the darkness and watched the blond train himself with his red glowing eyes that went through his horned helmet.

The next morning came and Naruto was still in bed, tired from training all night. The team had decided that it was time to go and left him in Tsunami's capable hands. But not long after that, sounds of struggle could be heard down stairs from his bedroom,' eh, what is going on?' he asked in his thoughts as he got up and noted that he was still in his clothes. He looked over to his side and saw his sword was beside his futon, so he picked it up and carefully went down the stairs to see what was going on and saw that the whole first floor was trashed.

"What's going on here?" he asked himself as he readied for combat. He then peeked out the door and saw two men taking Tsunami hostage. But the most notable thing he saw was Inari running towards them and telling them to let go of his mother,' that's one brave brat,' he thought as he air tricked in time to pick the kid up and stop the two men from cutting the kid down.

"What?" one of them questioned as they looked around for the kid.

"Behind you," Naruto said as they both spun around and saw the black clad half demon.

"Who are you?" one them asked in a dangerous tone.

"Your maker," Naruto said simply as he disappeared out of sight. A moment later, he appeared right behind them and slowly sheathed his sword, as he clicked it shut, the two collapsed into gory pieces. Tsunami had quickly shut Inari's eys to not let him see such a horrible sight, just in time. Once he looked back, he did a fire jutsu and burned the body parts into ashes, but quickly did a water jutsu so that the pier didn't burn as well," you two alright?" he asked the two.

"Yes, thank you for saving us," Tsunami said with a happy look on her face.

Naruto nodded and walked up to Inari," you did good kid, you may have hope yet to become a hero," Naruto said as he ruffled the kids hair.

Inari nodded as his eyes were tearing a bit," thank you Nii-san," he said with a happy and apologetic look on his face.

"You're welcome," he then started to feel around for his team, but felt something truly wrong,' oh no,' he thought as he looked in the direction of the bridge.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Inari asked as he looked at the worried look on Naruto.

"You two go get to safety and don't come out until one my team comes back," he said before he teleported out of sight.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Zabuza and Haku were waiting by the building bridge, under a henge so that the workers wouldn't be alarmed by their presence. The henge was weak enough though for Team 7 to see through.

A few minutes went by, until they heard a bunch of screams behind them. They both looked and saw the workers being slaughtered…by demons. The demons seemed to come out of thin air as if breaking through glass. Half of them were black robed with long faces that held glowing red eyes and the other half were wearing red and seemed to be quicker as the clothing was strapped onto them, but both groups were wielding scythes in their hands as they killed as many workers as they could.

Normally, the two wouldn't deal with this, but if they were going to convince the team to have them live in Konoha, then they should start by helping their mission and ensuring that the builders were safe, so they took off their henges and jumped into action.

Team 7 were just now arriving at the bridge, but the noted that for some reason, there was a fog there. As they got closer, they could hear sounds of battle and strange cries and moans from the mist. Once some of the mist cleared, they saw the mutilated bodies of the workers.

Tazuna took quick action and ran to one of them workers he saw breathing," hey, what happened? Hey," he asked as he shook the worker a bit.

"A-attack…d-demons…t nowhere…et out o…here," the worker said before he went limp in Tazuna's arms.

"Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna, I think this mission just got little harder," Kakashi ordered as he took an offensive stance. Just as he was about to move, a red clothed demon jumped out the mist and was about to slice Kakashi in two, until a large sword came and cut it down the middle.

"Kakashi," Zabuza greeted as he lifted his sword and shook off the sand the demon left on it.

"Zabuza," Kakashi greeted back as he lifted his headband to show his Sharingan eye.

"I've decided…that we'll go along with the brat's idea and join your village," Zabuza said as if it was the hardest thing to say out of his mouth.

"Oh really," Kakashi asked with a temporary eye smiled face. Just as they were about to say some more things, they were interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Would you two stop talking and help me out here," Haku called out as she sent a barrage of ice needles towards a large group of demons. The two looked at each other and nodded as they leapt into the mist and started to take down the demons.

Kakashi immediately took out two of his Kunai and started to slash through them, but he could tell it was going to take more then just some simple cuts to take them down. So he started to throw a precise amount of shurikens towards them. He then saw a group going towards his team and immediately went through some hand seals. He then took a deep breath and called out his jutsu," Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," a large ball of fire then hurled towards the group and incinerated them.

Zabuza landed in the middle of a group and sliced the group that was around him in spin like motion. He then caught a scythe that was going to slice him behind, pulled it and quickly decapitated the attacker. He saw one of the red demons coming towards him from the ground and quickly slashed it in two, as it got closer. He then jumped back the side of the bridge and with as much speed as he could use, he went through a great number of seals. The water behind him quickly shot out and took the form of a water dragon," Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," the water dragon then shot out towards the group and blasted them off the bridge.

Haku was having a fair amount of trouble, but didn't need any help as she kept using her speed to keep out of the demons range of attack. As one groups was about to pounce her, she jumped out the way and sent a barrage of senbons and water needles towards them and slowed them down,' what does it take to kill these demons,' she thought as they kept coming toward her,' alright, I'll show them what a demonic mirror looks like,' she thought as she put her hands in a single strange hand seal," Hijutsu: Makyō Hyō Shō," she said quietly as all the water around the area formed a dome of ice around the group she was attacking. She then quickly went into the mirror and an image of herself was projected into all the mirrors," now then," she then took out the senbons from out of her pouch," let's get started," she said as she started hail them full of senbons.

This all continued on as the two Genins continued to guard the bridge builder. Sakura was all top glad to not be in there fighting whatever it was that nearly killed their sensei, but Sasuke was a different story. He was getting angry the he wasn't fighting alongside his sensei and proving that he was ready to take down any enemy with his skills.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out and got her attention," continue to protect the bridge builder, I'll be right back," before she could even protest, he had leapt into the mist.

Sasuke looked around and found his sensei, but saw a demon sneaking up on him, so he quickly took a batch of shuriken and threw them as he charged in with a single kunai in his hand. As soon as they hit, he quickly got under its guard and pierced the neck and immediately decapitated it," did I miss anything?" he asked in a cocky manner.

"Actually," he said as he sliced a demon through the midsection as he panted a bit," You just missed the whole thing," he eye smiled as he said this.

Sasuke looked around and saw that Kakashi had finished his group and that the other two nins were finishing theirs," dammit," he muttered as he put his kunai back. They all turned back to leave the mist at that moment, but under them, some more demons were coming out as if rising from water. Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku felt the bloodlust and immediately jumped back, but Sasuke hadn't felt it and one of the bloody looking demons that held a fire like scythe and glowing yellow eyes was about to slice the Genin in half as it moaned a bit.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to see the demon and froze in place as it ready to slice him in two,' come on, move, move, MOVE,' he yelled out in his head as the scythe was held in place for a bit until the demon let it down to slice him. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the attack. A moment passed and he still didn't feel anything," huh?" he said out loud and opened his eyes to look what happened," Naruto?" he asked as he looked at the back of the half demon, who was holding the fiery scythe back with the sheath of his sword.

"What's matter scaredy cat?" Naruto mocked as he held the blade, which infuriated the Uchiha.

'I'll show him, next time, I won't need him to save me, I won't,' he vowed as he looked at the blond.

Naruto then pushed the demon back with little effort and sent it flying to the edge of the bridge," Naruto, you're here," Kakashi called out as he appeared him, only towering over the blond's body by at least an inch," what are these demons?" he asked as he felt the boy would know.

"The first demons you just encountered were the Hell Prides and Hell Lusts. The Prides are slow and attack in numbers; you can tell what they are by the color of cloak they wear, which for them is purple. The ones in the red are the Lusts, they're quick and get you quickly in the air if you ever jump up, they're unpredictable sometimes and like to attack from behind," he answered as he started to walk in the middle of the bridge. Kakashi couldn't really stop him as he felt tired from fighting the demons," the ones that now have just appeared are called Abyss. These guys are from the deepest parts of hell and are quite tough for those who are not experienced in fighting demons," Naruto then narrowed his eyes at the Abysses," just how did these demons get here?" he asked out loud.

Just as he was about to ponder further, he noticed that he was surrounded. Looking left and right a bit, he saw them closing in on him. As they started to close in on him, the Genin and nuke-nins looked upon the situation with great worry. Haku could hardly stand now, but she trying with all she could muster to try and help him, but she was stopped as Zabuza took a hold of her and was telling her to stand back. As they got close enough, one of the jumped while all the others attacked. Everything seemed go in slow motion as the attacks closed in on the blond, who just stood there with his eyes close, as if resigning himself to his fate," NARUTO-KUN," Haku called out, just as his eyes shot out open and saw the attacks coming.

He parried the three incoming attack from the Abyss demons and took hold of the hilt on his sword. He pulled it out to unsheathe it and saw in the reflection of the jumping Abyss, so he quickly air cut the Abyss out of the air down the middle. He then parried another strike from one of the Abyss demons and did a slicing arc on all of the three Abyss demons that were on the ground, cutting and splitting them down at the same time. He then slashed his sword down to take off the blood of those demons and sheathed his sword.

But more came out and Naruto took his arrogant posture again. He then looked at the corner of his eye to see one of them going for a overhead cut, but he slightly dodged it and hit it in the head with the butt of this hilt as he thumbed his sword open. He then blocked an attack from the other side while he had the sword in his sheath, using this; he tripped the demon and had it twirl upside down. As it did, Naruto quickly slice through its midsection and split in two. He then quickly did an up, down cut on a demon that was rushing him and killed it. He then tripped one that was sneaking up on him with his foot and cut right through its midsection as well and sliced another that was behind it. He saw two others that were behind that one and tripped one by the end of his sword, flipping it towards the second. He quickly sheathed his sword and did a quick release of it as they hit each other, thus cutting down the two of them at the same time.

More came out and he was getting pissed at how much were still coming, he didn't even notice that his hair had dampened down by the blood to make it look like his hair was that of his sensei when his hair was down. With his first and last battle cry, he charged in with his Yamato and cut each of them down as he passed them, each of them trying to kill him as he passed but failed with his speed being greater than theirs. As he passed the last one, he made vertical slash. As he slashed down to take off the blood that accumulated on his sword, the demons he passed split in two. He then twirled his sword around and sheathed it around his back and let it click itself back in its place.

He took a bit of breather and put his hand on his forehead. He then slicked his hair back in place, shaking and taking off all the blood that was in his hair. He looked back to see the shocked looks of his team and nuke-nins," well, I guess we're done here," he said out loud as he took them out of their thoughts.

They were about to ask him how he took care of those demons so easily, only to stop as they all hear the dark laugh of a short man," looks like the 'Demon' has decide to betray for some measily Leaf ninjas," Gatoh said as he stood in front of a gang of thugs.

"Gatoh, what the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza asked angrily as he could barely lift his sword to do an overhead strike. Everyone, except Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, was dead tired from fighting the demons from earlier.

"I've decided to cut you out of my pay," he answered with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"What?" he asked angrily, he didn't feel mad about not being paid, but he was mad because the fool thought he could kill him just because he had a bunch of thugs, it was insulting.

Just as Gatoh was about to explain things further in a sadistic way, they heard the clatter of armor. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Then, as soon as it came, it stopped and there was silence. After a long pause, the middle of the bridge was introduced to a giant blue and purple flame. As soon as it died down, there stood a large figure in the smoke of the fire. When the smoke cleared from a gust of wind, they saw a armored figure clad in dark armor, a purple cape, and a horned helmet that had its horn going out and then bent straight down. The sword he held was the most notable thing he had, since it was just as large as Zabuza's sword and had a glow going through it like it had veins on it.

"Who the hell ar…" but he was cut off as the knight cut him down in two with his large, and now, blue and purple flamed sword.

"You just killed our meal ticket you bastard," one of the thugs called out. The knight just held out his hand and charged something up in his hands," what the hell?" a light then appeared, and in that light, appeared two glowing gauntlets and greaves that glowed with white light. As they floated for a bit, he snapped his fingers and another light appeared that blinded everyone on the bridge.

Team 7 and the nuke-nins could hear sounds of dying screams and roars from some giant beast. When they opened their eyes, everyone, except Naruto, went wide-eyed with fear. There stood a giant beast with falcon like legs, black body that had a big muscular build, clawed hands and fore arms that glowed the same white glow, six wings that had the glow as well, a monsterous looking face that had sharp teeth and two scars that were running down both its eyes that seemed to have made it blind. They quickly surmised that it was blind, considering it would continually sniff the air for something.

"WHERE IS THAT CUR THAT KILLED ME?! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD WHEN I FIND HIM," it called out as he continually sniffed the air, until it stopped and looked towards them," ONE OF YOU HAS HIS SCENT ON HIM, YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I WILL DEVOUR YOU," it said as it marched over to the nearest person, which was Naruto, who just cocked his head confusedly.

Naruto looked around and saw that the knight was already gone,' could he have been the one who did this?' Naruto wondered as he looked at the beast in front of him," how about…no," he said simply as the beast growled at him.

"**THEN YOU WIIL DIE**," it called out as he raised its claw to strike him down. But when it did, Naruto simply jumped over, unsheathed his sword, and did some quick cuts and landed on his neck," AH, NOT AGAAAAIIIIN," the large demon said as its head was chopped off into eight pieces, as Naruto slowly re-sheathed his Yamato. Naruto quickly jumped off and looked at the body for a bit and had an idea.

He extended his hand towards it and forcefully called its soul to him. A small white ball then drifted out of the body and launched itself toward him. When the light died down, Naruto had the glowing gauntlets and greaves on him. Liking the new weapons, he decided to test them out and rushed the body. He uppercut the body high in the sky, once he did that, he teleported above the body that was high in the air. With a bit of a battle cry, he cycled kicked the body and sliced it in two and landed on the floor, with the body falling down into the river, leaving its blood to flow within the water.

Everyone who was there, including the villagers who had arrived because Inari had rallied them, were standing in their spot with wide eyes and mouths hung open. They just couldn't believe how a boy his age could take out a beast that took down a whole gang of Gatoh's thugs by himself in less than a second. Even more to lift it up in the air and slice its body in two.

"So," Naruto said as he turned back to the nuke-nins," I suppose you guys are coming?" he asked as he smirked at them.

**A/N:** That's end of CH.5, sorry it took so long, I've been taking an active writing in one of my stories, which I'm still taking care of now. If you guys have to know, yes the knight was Nelo Angelo and the large Demon was Beowulf. I think Vergil would still have those weapons since it didn't show in the game that Dante received them or that Vergil lost them, show that's how I see that Vergil still had the Beowulf. Nelo Angelo will make another appearance in this story, but as for when, you'll just have to find out. If you want anything else to be answered, PM or post it on the reviews, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	6. THE MEETING OF SPARDAS

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or the DMC series.

THE MEETING OF SPARDAS

After a tearful goodbye from Wave Country, with only Sakura and Haku being the tearful ones of course, the group was making their way back to Konoha. As they continued the journey, everyone occupied themselves as they traveled. Kakashi and Zabuza would talk and read over their issues of Icha Icha Parardise, which made Sakura and Haku glare at them for quite sometime for. Sakura and Haku would talk about what they do to keep themselves fit and other things girls talk about (come on, I'm a dude, I don't what they talk about all the time), Sasuke would just stay quiet and brood by himself, and Naruto would occasionally mental talk with Kyuubi as they walked.

One of the many things though that had Naruto thinking was the dark armored knight that appeared on the bridge and summoned the beast he came to now know as Beowulf, whom he had killed and took its soul to have its weapons,' who was that, he felt so dark, but yet so familiar,' he thought as he smelled the scent of the knight and couldn't place where he recognized the scent, but the scent seemed to have been altered somehow. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't feel the tap on his shoulder. The person then shook his shoulder and that made him break from his thoughts and look at Haku's face," huh, what is it?"

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Looking at the worried look, he couldn't help but feel bad that he made her worry," nothing," he said as he looked ahead.

She took her hand and made him face him by pushing his face toward her gently," I can see you're worried about something," she then got a bit of a more saddened look," please…tell me," she pleaded.

Letting out a tired sigh, he knew that he wouldn't be able to dissuade her. That made him smile a bit, knowing that someone really did care about him," it's what happened at the bridge," he answered, he looked at her and saw her motioning to continue, which he complied with," that knight must have been the one to summon all of those lower class demons, I could tell from his energy that he was of demonic nature."

"Those were lower class demons we were fighting?!" she asked as her eye went wide, not believing that she used all she had against weak demons. This made everyone stop what they were doing and listen in upon the conversation, as they too wanted to know what the blond was thinking about the situation since he seemed to be the expert on demons.

"Yes, the ones you three fought were of the lowest class of demons," he nodded and then turned his head a bit to her," but for all of your first times, you all did pretty well, you're all just lucky I got there in time to kill those Abyss demons. Those demons are of one of the mid-high class demons," he said as he shocked some of them. The Genins and Haku couldn't believe that those things were just some mid level demons, while Kakashi and Zabuza could only agree as they saw the real difference between the demons they fought and the demons Naruto fought.

"How do you know so much about demons?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at him. To him, such knowledge should hardly be known, and it was true, such knowledge is hardly known to the human part of their world and for the blond to know this, it seemed quite suspicious.

"Before I became a Genin, my profession, along with my sensei, was to track down and slay demons," he then turned his heard in Sasuke's direction," simply put, I'm a demon slayer," he said as he turned his head back on the path ahead of him.

"About that Naruto," the half demon then raised an eyebrow to the sensei of his team," could you tell us more about this sensei of yours, all we heard about him is that he took you and that he taught you his jutsus, along with the fact he somehow disappeared," he said as he tried to keep as much information from the Genin on his team.

Naruto started to then started to think on what he could tell about his father figure," he was a true warrior in a sense. He wasn't by all means a shinobi, but he certainly did have the qualities of one. He was calm and collected when facing hordes of demons. He is man of few words, and when he spoke those words, you better listen or you'll find yourself on the other end of his sword. But under all that, I came to consider him my father and that is why I took his last name along with my own," he told as he smiled a bit," his full name is Sparda Vergil, who I consider to be the best warrior and demon slayer of all time," he then grew a bit of a smirk on his face and had confidence in his eyes," he is the one person I aim to surpass in all the skills he has," he said in a far off look.

"You have a long way to go then brat," Zabuza said as he turned to read his porn, which he put back in his pocket as he saw Haku's fiery glare.

"I know that, but that won't stop me from achieving it," Naruto said as he focused his mind back on the road ahead, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Haku's warm smile.

"I know you can do it Naruto-kun," she then squeezed her hand on his shoulder and then had her eyes go in a happy look," I believe in you," she said in a caring tone.

Naruto put his hand over hers and used a genuine smile," thank you Haku-chan," he said in a low, but caring tone as well.

Sakura had a smile on her face and couldn't help be happy for Naruto,' they look so cute together,' she then had an idea and looked at Sasuke,' now's the right mood to ask him out,' she thought as she walked closer to the dark avenger," Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out when we get back?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"No," he said immediately and left her with her head hanging in rejection.

After that, everyone went back to what they were doing previously. It took them some days to get there, but they finally could see the large gates of Konoha. When they were about to go through the gates, the guards stopped them," state your name, business, rank, village, and reason for being here," one of them said as the looked around the group and glared at Naruto.

"Hatake Kakashi, coming back from accomplished mission, Jounin of the Leaf, as you can see," he said with eye smile when he pointed to his hitai-ate," and now bringing in two nuke-nins to join our village," he finished for the rest of the group.

He checked his board to see if it matched up and nodded," you check out, you can go on ahead," he said as he took one last glare at the half demon, which Naruto totally ignored, he wouldn't lower himself to such petty levels as to glare back to such a weakling.

"Thank you," he said as he motioned everyone to follow him. Once they got deeper into the village, he turned to the group and stopped," alright everyone, now that we're back home, we can relax a bit and go home. But you two will come with me and Naruto to speak to the Hokage," Kakashi said as he looked at the two nuke-nins, who nodded in understanding," alright Sasuke, Sakura, till the next meeting, ja ne," he waved at them as they left to go back home.

As the four were making their way over to the Hokage tower, Tenten was now getting out of Naruto's house after another night of sleeping in his house and taking care of it,' I wonder if senpai has come back yet,' she then looked towards the gates of Konoha,' I'm getting worried, he should have been back by now,' she then thought of something,' I know, I'll check with the guards to see if his team has comeback yet,' with that thought in mind, she quickly made way to the gates.

When she got there, she waved to the guards," hello, can I have a moment of your time, please?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, what can I do you for?" he asked as he returned the politeness.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Team 7 has returned from their mission, would you?" she asked as she kept her self from rushing information.

He took his clipboard and started to flip through the number of teams and students that left on missions. After a moment, he found it and nodded," yes, the team has just checked in about an hour ago," he said as he tried to hold back the anger for the demon child who was on the team.

"Really?" she asked happily, he blinked a bit and nodded. She then jumped up in the air and pumped her arm in the air," Yatta," she called out as she rushed off to find her senpai," THANK YOU," she called out over her shoulder as she ran.

"You're…welcome," he replied awkwardly as the situation just felt weird to him, but shrugged and went back to his guard duties.

As Tenten started to search high and low for Naruto, the said person was now in a meeting with the Hokage, along with his sensei and the nuke-nin, who were the subject of the meeting they were having. Currently, there were discussing if the two would want to stay as shinobi's and work for Konoha.

"I would like to stay as one, because I don't know what else to do other than being a shinobi," Zabuza stated as he kept himself from bad mouthing and ruining his chance of living in peace for awhile.

"I too would like to stay as a shinobi as well, but not because it is my only occupation, because…" Haku trailed off as she took a quick glance at the half demon beside her.

The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this, as the young man seemed oblivious to the young lady's feeling, for the moment. He decided that he should at least spare her from saying anything she finds embarrassing," I see, would you pledge your loyalty and trust in this village," he asked as he took the tone a Hokage should.

There was a long silence until the both of them spoke up," no," they simply said. The Hokage was about to ask why, but Haku cut him off," it's not that we don't want to live in peace Hokage-sama, but we feel that our trust should lie with the one who offered us the position in this village," she then looked at Naruto as he turned his head to her with a confused look," the one thing we pledge our loyalty to is to you Naruto-kun."

"As much as I hate it," he said sarcastically, as he smirked under his bandage half mask," I would like nothing more to be with the one who help us out, plus," he then gave Naruto a feral grin under his mask," we still haven't had our rematch," he said in dangerous tone.

"Hn, we'll see about it sometime," Naruto replied as he looked towards the Sandaime," so Hokage-sama, could you let them live here and have them instated as shinobi of Konoha?" he asked as he gave a almost pleading look, key word 'almost'.

The Hokage gave a thoughtful look before he nodded," yes, I'll take it up with them wanting to be instated as shinobi of Konoha up with the counsel," he then gave stern look to the demon slayer," now Naruto, since they said they pledged their loyalty to you, they are your responsibility."

Naruto bowed in thanks at that moment," I understand Hokage-sama, and thank you," a thought then popped in his head as he stood up," just don't mention that I recommended them to be shinobi of Konoha to the counsel. You know if they hear my name they'll just turn them down and run them out," Naruto added, as he knew how some of the counsel felt about their demon child.

"I understand," Sarutobi said as he nodded, he then gave Naruto a sincere look," Naruto," the blond then raised an eyebrow at the tone of his voice, it seemed…pleading," you know you'll have to tell them about why you said that," he said as he looked to Haku and Zabuza, who had confused looks on their faces at what Naruto said earlier.

"I know," he replied as he took one last bow to him and stood up to leave," come on, we'll be going to my house. There's enough room for you both to live there," he said as motioned them to follow him. As they nodded their heads and stepped up to follow him, Naruto gave the Hokage one last look," Hokage-sama," the old man then looked up from his work and smiled at the blond," thank you," he said as he left out the door with the two, leaving the Kakashi and the old man in the room.

"So," the Hokage then looked to the Jounin in front of him," do you think those two can be trusted," he asked with a little worry in his voice.

"From what I can tell of the young lady, she seems quite fond of our little blond. As for Zabuza, I can see that he doesn't hurt those who the young lady considers an ally. I can also see that he likes Naruto, though he won't admit it out loud, of that I can assure you," Kakashi said as he got up from his chair," well, I must be leaving Hokage-sama," he then gave an eye smile to his leader," ja," was all he said before he disappearing in a puff of smoke.

As Naruto was taking one last step out of the Hokage tower, he felt a power signature rushing towards him. He was about to get in a defensive stance, but it was already too late as a pink and black blur tackled him. Once he got his senses back, he felt something tightening around his body and something wet on his vest. He looked down to see Tenten hugging him and crying tears of happiness, if the smile on her face was any indication, all of this while on the ground.

"Naruto-senpai, your back, I've been so worried about, ahh," she was cut off as Haku abruptly picked her up from being on top of the half demon.

"Naruto-kun, who is this?" she asked coldly as she looked right into Tenten's eyes, who just batted her hand and glared right back.

"And who the hell are you, and why are you being so familiar with my senpai?" she asked as she got in her face. The two then locked eye and lightning started to clash between them as their veins started to pop up on their temples.

Naruto just got up and dusted himself off. Once he made sure he was fairly clean, he looked at the fire and lightning match going on between the two and sweatdropped,' Kyuubi, what the hell are they doing?' he asked his tenant.

'**Looks like to me their fighting their claim over for you kit, this usually happens when the alpha male has more than one…' **but he didn't get to finish as Naruto snapped at him.

'I don't need the birds and the bees talk, I want to know why their fighting like that,' he asked in an annoyed tone.

'**Alright, sheesh, you've become just like your dad,' **Kyuubi muttered as he recomposed himself,**' the best I can come up with is that they are trying to see why each of them seemed to be familiar with you, meaning that they're trying to find out which one you like best,' **the fox said as he examined the fight between the two.

'Why, it's not like I'm going to be with one of them,' he thought sadly as he felt he should always be alone, so that no one has to get hurt because of him.

'**Now we're not having this conversation again are we?'** the fox groaned as he started to get tired of the blonds way of thinking.

'I just don't want anybody I come to care for to be hurt, or worst, killed because of me being heir to the throne of Hell and being Hokage,' he thought as he knew with the importance of each status means having some major enemies that will stop at nothing to use something the person's most cherished object or person to use against them.

'**You can't predict the future kit just live life as is. Like a saying goes, you have to deal with the here and now, meaning you got to deal with the current situation and hope for the better…at least I think that's what I think it means,'** the fox said as he tried to think if he got the meaning right, which made the blond eyebrow twitch a bit.

'You know, for a former King of Hell, you are just too laid back and carefree,' Naruto thought as he felt the fox shrug in his mind.

'**That's what happens when your mind and body are stuck in such a small vessel, not to mention the influence of being with humans far longer than you have,' **the fox replied as he yawned a bit,**' well, I'm pooped, talk to ya later.'**

'Wait,' but he was too late as he felt Kyuubi cut the mental link between them,' damn fox,' he thought as he saw the two kunoichis struggling in a cloud of dirt, which made Naruto get his sweatdrop back. He looked to the side to see Zabuza laughing at the scene,' some help he is,' he thought as he looked at the 'Demon of the Mist'.

"Why you…" Tenten said as she pulled on Haku's hair.

"You little…" she growled as she opened her mouth and bit into Tenten's ankle.

"Ow," the two struggled with each other again. Once it settled down, Tenten had Haku in a leg lock. Another struggle and Haku was putting the sleeper hold on Tenten. ANOTHER struggle and they were strangling each other's throats.

Naruto just sighed and was about to break it up when he heard someone calling out to him," Naruto-senpai," he looked back and saw it was Sakura rushing over to him. When she got there, she raised a pink eyebrow and looked at Naruto," what's going on here?" she asked as she sweatdopped along with him as they saw Haku and Tenten biting into each others arms.

"A war from what it looks like," he answered sarcastically as he turned to his fellow teammate," what is that you wanted from me?" he asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, yet kept a the cat-fight in view.

"Oh yeah," she then got a pleading look in her eyes," could you teach me some Taijutsu style moves, I want to impress Sasuke-kun," she pleaded truthfully, as she felt no need to use any deception.

Naruto was about to say no, but she started to give the puppy dog look. That look always did him in when a cute girl asked him for something. Even his sensei was defeated by the look when a beautiful woman asked him for something,' why can't I beat it,' he thought slowly as he tried to resist the look, but slumped his shoulder in defeat," alright, I'll teach you a few moves, that's it," he said as he left no room for arguing.

"Yatta," she cheered as she pumped her arm in the air and glomped Naruto.

'My Naruto senses are tingling,' Tenten and Haku thought as they felt someone touching their significant other. When they looked they saw Sakura hugging Naruto, so they ran up to her and pulled her off," WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH NARUTO-KUN/SENPAI?!" they said as at the same time, but looked back at each other to lightning glare each other again.

Sakura could feel the heat coming from the two and scooted back from them. Once she got far enough and close enough to Naruto, she leaned in to whisper," what's their problem?" she asked as she kept as much distance away from him that would be at least considered friendly than intimate.

"I'd like to guess, but I know I won't like the answer," Naruto simply said before he sighed and hung his head a bit. He then heard something behind him and saw a square box with two holes in it, with it being camouflaged painted to make it look like a rock. Naruto looked at it with twitching eyebrow,' is that the best he could do,' he thought as he looked at the 'rock'. Naruto then just sighed and looked at with a stern look on his face," Konohamaru, you get out of that box now, you're not fooling me. You too Udon and Moegi," he said as he heard three 'aaawws' coming from the 'rock'.

They box exploded in puff of smoke and in the smoke, while coughing because there was too much smoke, was the one and only Konohamaru corp," aw Nii-chan, cough, why do you, cough, have to take the, cough, fun out of things?" he asked as he continued to cough from the smoke in the air.

"Yeah, you being a big party pooper Taicho," Moegi said as she pouted a bit at Naruto.

"It was all his idea," Udon said as he pointed to Konohamaru, who scowled in his direction.

Naruto then rose an eyebrow as he saw what they were wearing," uh, why do you have those on?" he asked as he looked at the trench coats they had on that were replicas of his own.

"Hehehe, we're just copying our role model Nii-chan," he answered as he grinned at the blond in front of him and played with the blue trench coat he had on. Moegi's trench coat was crimson, and Udon's was tan, who also played a bit with theirs to see how they feel.

"I see," he said simply as he couldn't help but feel a bit awkward around them. At that time Haku and Tenten had stopped fighting and were looking at the situation with question marks over their heads.

"I see? Why is it your being all cold to us all of a sudden?" he asked, as he got a bit riled up.

"Their's a difference between being tired and cold, trust me," he snapped as she crossed his arms.

Konohamaru then took Udon under his arm and whispered to him," see, he's being real cold, just like I said," Moegi could only shake her head a bit and stepped up to Naruto.

"Taicho, do you have time now anyway?" she asked in a cute pleading look.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get these two over to my house and get them settled in," Naruto said as he pointed Haku and Zabuza," after that, I have to go train."

"Hey, you said when we next time we met again, you would play ninja with us," Konohamaru said as he started to get little angry.

"Hn, I did say that didn't I," he then shrugged and got a little smirk on his face," well, come on, let's get started. Let's just not take all day, okay?" he asked as he got ready to play with the three.

"Uh, senpai, what's the point in playing this when your already a ninja?" she asked as she felt that Naruto was being ridiculous doing such a thing.

"The point is that it's an adult's responsibility to nurture the next generation and help them have as fun in their childhood as much as they can," as he started to ruffle Konohamaru's hair, he continued to speak," plus, in a way, this prepares me for becoming the Hokage of this village," he said as he shocked her and those around him.

"Hokage?" Sakura repeated, as he had said that in his introduction when the team was first assembled. If she had heard it from anyone else from the beginning, she would have said it would be impossible for them, but after seeing the things he could do and what he is doing now, she couldn't help but think he might be able to achieve that goal,' he's strong in battle and kind when dealing with people and children, and is able to rally those around him to his cause. If that's not the signs for the next Hokage, I don't what is?' she thought as she nodded at him," I think you might be able to do it Naruto-senpai."

Konohamaru looked between the two and grew a smirk," oi Nii-chan, is she your…" he trialed off as he held out his pinky.

The two looked at it and only shook their heads," you're way off base Konohamaru, the only girl I like…" but he was cut off by two girls.

"IS ME," Haku and Tenten said at the same time, but then glared at each other again and were about to tussle again. But Naruto cut in between the two and stopped them.

"Oh, I see," Konohmaru said simply as he looked between the three," you sure work fast Nii-chan, I guess big foreheads aren't your thing," he then saw felt a chill go down his spine. As he felt it, he slowly turned his head to the pink haired Genin behind him and saw righteous fury in her eyes," hehehehehe," he said as he chuckled nervously.

"One suggestion Konohamaru," Naruto started as the boy started to back away from the flaming girl," run," he suggested simply as Sakura charged in to beat the poor kid. Konohamaru took that advice all too well as left in speeds that matched Sonic the hedgehog, with Sakura tailing him not far behind.

Naruto, not wanting to have a guilty conscious, followed close behind with Haku and Tenten following him, Zabuza though just stood there in the middle of the road," uh, what am I suppose to do now?" he asked to no one in particular. So he just stood there and waited for them to comeback,' they better comeback or they're will be hell to pay,' he thought as he leaned on a fence and watched the clouds go by in the sky.

As soon as Naruto got there, he saw Konohamaru being grabbed by his scarf by a guy in a black jumpsuit that closely resembled Batman, who had a large object slung over his shoulder in bandages and had the sand village symbol on his hood(you have to admit, he does look like Batman)," that hurt, brat," he said as he started to strangle the boy a bit in the air.

"You better stop it, you know he doesn't like it when you do things like this," the blond woman said as she looked around for a particular someone. She had a fan strapped onto her a back and a one-piece dress that had mesh shorts underneath and a mesh shirt under it as well, with her sand headband wrapped loosely around her neck.

Before he could say anything, he felt a blade upon his neck. He looked to who held it and saw Naruto," I suggest you let the boy go, unless you want to start a war between the Sand and Leaf, considering you're holding the Sandaime Hokage's grandson," he said with a cool and calm exterior and a cold and emotionless tone," if not…" he trailed off as he started to pull his sword closer to his throat.

Kankuro could only let go of the boy in hand and let him fall on his butt. As soon as he did, Konohamaru went straight behind Naruto and latched onto his trench coat. Naruto then smirk a bit, which made Kankuro growl a bit until he blinked, and saw that he was gone, along with the little boy.

"Where are you looking?" an arrogant voice called out. The two Sand-nins then look back to the group that was in front of them and saw Naruto putting his hand on Konohamaru's head," I'm right here," he said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

'He's hot and just the kind of man I like,' thought Temari as she looked at Naruto. The way he took care of Kankuro and acted was a turn on for her,' I wonder if…' she was then broke from her thoughts as Naruto spoke.

"Let me guess, you two and another are here to take the Chunin Exams, am I right?" asked as he still held that smirk that served to piss Kankuro off. He was about to tell him off when Temari spoke.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" she asked in an innocent tone. Tenten and Haku narrowed their eyes at her and noted to watch her if she ever came close to Naruto. She then saw Kankuro pull out the object on his back," hey, you're not going to use Karasu, are you?" she asked, as she got ready to stop him.

"YO, KANKURO, WOULD YA STOP BEING AN ASS," a voice called out as figure appeared on the branch of the tree, looking up to the sky in a carefree style.

Naruto was startled a bit; he didn't even feel the figure was there until he spoke. He then looked up to see the figure get up from the branch and sit down on it in a carefree manner. He saw that he had dark brown leather cargo pants that were tucked behind loose regular black combat boots. He had a blood red trench coat that was buckled in the middle and had a loose one hanging below it, and a black V-neck T-shirt that covered a mesh shirt. When he looked to his face, he saw his long blood red hair that looked similar when his sensei had his hair down, though he could see some sort of kanji that was hidden behind his bangs. He then looked at his yellow eyes that had a four-point star in the middle of his pupil and four dots in between the space of those stars. All the while, they guy was smirking like lady-killer on the loose.

"You need to cool down on that damn attitude of yours man, come on. You know why were here, don't you?" he scolded playfully as he kept his eyes on Kankuro.

"Hehehe, well y-ya see G-Gaara…" he trailed off as he tried to explain himself.

"'Sigh' shut it," he said quickly, though nobody could tell if he was angry or just playing around.

'This guys, why does he feel familiar to me,' Naruto thought as he sniffed his scent,' tanuki? Who did I know that smells like a tanuki?'

'**You don't, I do and there is only one person that I know that has that scent,'** Naruto then listened closely as there was a bit of a silence,**' …Ichibi no Shukaku, one my trusted subordinates who was exiled along with me,'** the fox revealed as Naruto remembered from Kyuubi's memories the loony tanuki demon.

'I see,' he then sniffed his scent further and caught something,' that scent, it almost smells like sensei's,' he thought as he looked up to see the redhead jump and flip down in front of them and land neatly on the ground.

Gaara sniffed the air a bit and then looked straight at Naruto, as he too stared back,' he smells like a fox, could he be…' his thoughts were then cut off by another voice.

'**It's master, yes it is, yes it is, its master,' **the voice said crazily in a happy mood.

'Dude, chill, calm down, are you saying this guy has Kyuubi,' Gaara thought to his demon.

'Yes, yes, it's him, oh happy day,' the tanuki demon said as it continued to dance in its prison, which made Gaara sweatdrop a bit at. 

'Well, I'm getting nowhere talking to you now,' he then sniffed again to make sure and caught the same thing Naruto did,' he has a scent close to uncle Dante's,' he then narrowed his eyes a bit at the blond,' that style he used though was similar to uncle's Trickster Style, I wonder who he learned it from,' he thought as he examined the blond in front of him,' definitely a half-demon like me.'

'This guy, I can feel he's a half demon,' Naruto thought as the two stared each other down. He then saw that he had large broadsword on his back. From what he could tell from where he stood, it seemed to be very long as it was an inch off the ground from his back sheath. Then there was the look of the hilt; it looked like a demonic skull roaring its mouth open with blood red eyes. (FYI, the Rebellion)

"Come you guys, I'm starving for a pizza," Gaara said as the two nodded with little smirks on their faces.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Naruto called out to the other half demon.

"Eh, me?" Temari asked with bit of a blush on her face, which made the two girls glare with fire in their eyes.

"No, the one with the broadsword," Naruto said as he pointed towards Gaara.

Gaara turned and gave Naruto a playful smirk," the names Sabaku no Gaara, but you can call me Sparda no Gaara," he answered as he shocked Naruto by his last name," what about you, it's only fair you give me your name man."

"Hn, remember well Gaara," he said in a voice that meant pain," Naruto, Sparda Uzumaki Naruto," this time, it was Gaara who was shocked and made him glare at him.

But Gaara just chuckled a bit and smirked as he held his scowl," oh really, we'll see who is the actual Sparda around here," he then turned his back to him," till then Naruto," with that said, he started to walked off, with the startled Sand-nins following close behind.

"What the hell was that about?" came Sasuke's voice as he had watched the whole scene from a tree branch nearby. Naruto looked at the dark avenger at the corner of eye and just glared. After that, he turned around and left with Haku and Tenten asking what was wrong," oookaay," was all Sasuke could say as he watched Naruto's retreating form.

As soon as he saw Zabuza, he quickly told him to follow him and lead him, Haku and Tenten back to his house. Once they two soon-to-be Konoha nins saw the house and location, they couldn't be more at peace since their last hideout was deep in the forest and accommodated for several people.

Once they all got inside he turned to them with a tired look on his face," make yourselves at home guys," he then took his trench coat off and put it on a specially made coat rack that could take the weight it held. He then went into the living room and sat himself down in the middle of the couch. Zabuza shrugged and went to see what was in the kitchen; he was craving for some good food. Tenten and Haku though could only worry about Naruto.

They looked at each other for a moment before nodding and shaking each others hands," TRUCE," they said at the same time and went to go see what was wrong. They both entered the living room and saw him have his hand over his eyes. So they went around the couch and sat on both of his sides.

"Naruto-senpai, what's wrong?" Tenten asked as she put her hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"Yes Naruto-kun, what's wrong? You know you can tell us what it is," Haku assured as she had an equally worried look on her face and put a slender hand on his chest.

Naruto just sighed and let his hand down and looked at the two before nodding," it's just…knowing that someone else out there that has sensei's scent and saying that he is of his lineage, it just pisses me off," Naruto explained as he looked at the two," and the way he acted was every way opposite of his attitude, it was as if the guy was mocking Vergil-sensei." (Guess who's thinking the same thing?)

"It's okay senpai, you'll get him, in the Chunin Exams," Tenten assured as she gave a bright smile to him.

"Yes, I agree with Tenten-san here," Haku agreed as she gave him her own warm smile to him.

Naruto just looked back and forth between the two and could only think of one thing,' these two…these two, I'll always protect these two with my life,' he thought contently until he shadowed it with his last thought,' even if they won't love me in return after they learn the truth,' he thought as Zabuza came into the room.

"So, you gonna tell us what that old man meant brat?" the bandaged masked man asked as Naruto shot him denying look. Since Tenten was there, he didn't want her to hear.

"What, what did the Hokage say to you?" she asked, which made Naruto sigh, as it was already too late to stop her from trying to find out.

"You better sit down and relax…this will be a bit of a long story," Naruto said as he told them the start of his journey from when Vergil found him to the very day they are within the house.

When he finished the story, he looked at the unreadable expression on all their faces and assumed the worst," I'll understand if you guys don't want to stay with me," he said to Zabuza and Haku," and I'll understand if you don't want to train under me ever again," he said to Tenten," I'll go and request for someone else to take care of you and I'll never bother either of again," he then got up to leave, but was stopped as he felt two hands latch onto both his wrists.

"Don't be getting crazy on us now brat," Zabuza started as he looked toward and grinned under his bandaged face," this just means we'll have to deal with another demon in this house," his grin then turned a bit feral," and I would like to know how I compare to real deal when we have our rematch."

"Naruto-kun, I know how you feel, believe me. I've suffered too," Haku said as she looked up to with sorrow in her eyes," and I can see you've suffered too, and I want to lift the burden off of your shoulders," she then got a pleading look," let us stay, please?"

Naruto then turned to Tenten, who was shaking a bit," Naruto-senpai, I know that the Kyuubi was the one who took my parents," he winced as he acknowledge this, as he remembered from the foxes flashbacks on slaughtering many Leaf ninjas. She then lifted her head and saw tears coming down them," but I know you and only you, and I want to continue to get to know more about you and only you," she then stepped up to him and looked at him in the face," let me stay here as well, so I can help you get to know more about yourself."

That was what set it off," oh no you don't, that is way over the line missy," Haku snapped as she got in between her and Naruto.

"And what say do you have in this matter, it's his decision if I can live here or not," she shot back as she got ready to tussle.

Naruto jumped back a bit as they continued, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Zabuza," looks like you have another roommate to deal with now," he said as he threw his head back in laughter as he saw Tenten putting a twisting and painful hold on Haku, who switched that hold and did her own," where's the popcorn when you need it, this is better than paper-view for wrestling."

Naruto just shook his head a bit and looked at the two women fighting and couldn't help but chuckle and smile genuinely at,' I guess I can be liked,' and that was his final thought for the day.

The next morning, Naruto went to the bridge where the team met before they went on missions, mostly D-rank though. When about an hour passed, Kakashi appeared," yo, morning to you all," he greeted and tried to be nice for being late," the reason I was late was because I got lost on the road of life," he said as he eye smiled at them.

"LIAR," Sakura called out and made Sasuke cringe a bit from the volume.

"Hm?" the dark avenger looked towards he male companion and saw that he didn't even flinch from her voice. In fact, he was still looking down at the river over the rail. Sasuke went up to his side and saw something sticking out his ear, so he tapped his shoulder to see he got reaction. He did react as his head shot up.

"Is he here?" he asked as Sasuke nodded confusedly, he then took the cotton he had in his ears," good thing I had these," he said in bored tone.

'He was wearing ear plugs to block out her scream?' he thought as cursed himself a bit and wondered why he never thought of it himself.

Kakashi just eye smiled at them as he jumped down to them," I'll get right to the point," he said as he had his index and middle finger up in a sort hand sign," I have recommended all of you for the Chunin Exams," he said as he took out some papers," here are the applications to fill out," he said as the three took them.

'Now I get to fight Gaara and show him what a true heir of Sparda can do,' Naruto thought as he looked upon the application with excitement.

'With this, I'll be able to prove my strength and show the dobe I don't need him to save me,' Sasuke thought as he started to think of all the strong opponents.

'I'll show my team that I'm not a burden, not with all the training I've been through,' Sakura thought as she set a goal for herself to prove her worth to her team.

"Taking this is of your own choice," he said as he started to notice their looks,' okay, I guess saying that is unnecessary,' he thought as he shrugged a bit.

"WE'LL TAKE IT," the three said at the same time.

"Okay, just sign those applications and five day after that, get to the school by three pm and go to room 301," Kakashi instructed as he turned from the team," ja ne," he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After that, everyone went their separate ways after receiving the applications. Naruto was making his way over to one of the training grounds when he came upon the Konohamaru corp," Nii-chan, let's play together," he only shook his head a bit at Konohamaru, but then felt something coming from behind the three.

Just as an unknown nin was about to take Moegi, he felt the cold steel of a blade upon his neck," no use in trying to kidnap this child if you're dead," he said in a cold voice, until he smirked a bit," Iruka-sensei," the nin's eye widened bit, but chuckled as a puff of smoke appeared around the nin to reveal his old teacher.

"Nice work Naruto, you prevented me from ever capturing someone who might come to be a potential ally and client," Iruka said as he smirked at his favorite past student, but then got a curious look," but how did you know I was coming and who I was?"

Naruto tapped his nose a bit," your scent, you know what I am and your scent is all to familiar to me," he explained as he got an arrogant smirk on his face.

Iruka just chuckled and looked at the blond with respect," you definitely pass for Exams Naruto," Iruka said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Thinking quickly, Naruto left before the three could ask him again if he could play with them.

Later that night, Kakashi was looking at the moon. As he did, Iruka came up beside him and sat down," so, how were they?" Kakashi asked as he continued to look at the full moon.

"Although we went through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam, all of the Rookie Nine passed, or should I say Rookie Eight," Iruka answered with a smirk.

"No doubt you referring to Naruto," Kakashi said as he turned his head a bit to the teacher.

"With as skilled as he is, I can't help but feel this exam would demean him," Iruka said as he shrugged.

"I know what you mean, from the way I've seen him fight and work through the battlefield with a cool head, it's a wonder why we haven't heard of him and his sensei if he was this powerful," Kakashi said as what he just said struck him," that makes me wonder, how was it that they both were that powerful, but stayed under the radar of all the watchful eyes of the Elemental Countries," he then noted to talk to the blond sometime later to find out.

"Who knows, but I'm more worried about the other students though," Iruka said as he now started to get worried over his other former students.

"The Chunin Exams will certainly test their skills," Kakashi said as he looked at the moon once again.

"Hey did you hear," Lee said as he looked at the kunai he threw at his target," this upcoming Chunin exam will have rookies the first time in five years," he said as his voice started to get excited," do you know what that means?"

"Of course, senpai is going to be there," Tenten said as she twirled the kunai in her hand,' just watch senpai, I'll show you how much I have progressed,' she thought with confidence.

"I can't wait to have my match with my eternal rival," Lee thought as his eye burned with determination.

"He's one of only ones I have seen that will actually be a challenge," Neji said as a smirk grew on his face," I wouldn't mind a match myself against Uzumaki."

"Well, I gotta get back home you guys, bye," she said cheerfully as she left to go back to her senpai and congratulate him on entering the exams.

'She's getting too involved,' Neji thought as he narrowed his eyes at her retreating form,' I may have to do something about this,' he then got up and started to make his way home.

'I will show how much my hard work has paid off, just you wait Naruto-kun,' Lee thought as he ran at incredible speeds back home.

One thing was for sure for everyone involved in the Chunin Exams, it was going to be quite a thrill for them. So in the name of Dante Sparda…Let's Rock!

**A/N:** And that's the end of CH. 6. Yup, I just made Gaara into a copy of Dante, just like how Naruto is a close to being a copy to Vergil. As for how Gaara got like that, you'll just have to wait for when Dante comes and has a flashback, or I might have Gaara do the flashback and have him explain why he is in the world of Naruto. And if you're wondering about Gaara's weaponry, yes, he does have all the weapons from DMC 3, except the rocket launcher and handguns of Dantes. Don't worry about the handguns, but I will explain why he doesn't have the rocket launcher when one of them has a flashback, depending on who I choose to have it. If anything else you want to know, PM or post it on the reviews, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	7. CHUNIN EXAMS START

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or the DMC series.

CHUNIN EXAMS START

It was now the day of Chunin Exams and Naruto and Sasuke were waiting outside for Sakura to come.

"Oi, Teme," Naruto said as he leaned against the wall, near the entrance of the school as he crossed his arms and had his eyes close. Sasuke looked from the corner and grunted a bit to let him know he had his attention," just to let you know, if anyone has Gaara," he then opened his eyes and gave a hard glare that made the Uchiha flinch," it's me," he said in a low dangerous tone.

Sasuke sweated a bit and nodded,' man, he's just oozing with killing intent, that Gaara must have really pissed him off,' Sasuke thought, as he felt glad that he was on his team rather than on someone else's. He sighed a bit after that,' man, I know this exams going to tough, I still don't have my Sharingan.'

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a bit and remembered one thing that had just now came across Sasuke's mind,' I bet he still doesn't have his Sharingan, that is going to a problem and I don't need something to complicate matters now,' he then got up and walked up to Sasuke," oi, Sasuke?"

"What is it this dobe?" Sasuke asked as he felt they had already talked enough to each other.

"I'm right to assume you still don't have your Sharingan, right?" he asked as stood over a bit the Genin. Sasuke got a bit of scowl, but nodded nonetheless," well, I think I can help you with that?"

This got the Uchiha's attention," you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he answered and got close to his face. Sasuke was about to step away, but was now frozen in place by his stare.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought as he felt that some unknown force froze his whole body.

"I'm going to force you're Sharingan to activate…NOW," Naruto then sent some of his demonic energy through his eyes into Sasuke's eye and started to build up his chakra into his eyes.

'This…is…hurting…me,' the dark avenger thought painfully as he felt eyes start to sting a bit. After a minute passed, the hold on his body was gone and he fell down on his knees. As he caught his breath, he lifted his head and growled at the demon slayer in front of him," what the hell?!"

Naruto simply looked down at him and knelt down. He then unsheathed his Yamato a bit and held it in front his eyes. Sasuke was about to ask him what the hell was wrong with him when he noticed something in the reflection and saw the blood red eyes that had two tomoe marks in them. He was about to ask if what he was seeing was true, but Naruto cut him off with his answer," yes, I sent some of my own Chakra in your eyes and activated your Sharingan," Naruto answered,' though, it was due to me using a portion of my demonic energy to help them activate, which is more concentrated then regular Chakra,' he mentally added.

Sasuke then looked closer and couldn't help but grin,' heh, the idiot, now I can copy his jutsu,' the Uchiha then thought darkly about how he could steal the jutsu Naruto had and how he could use them to get his revenge on his brother.

At that moment, Sakura and saw the two close to each other," what are you two doing?" she asked as it looked a bit suspicious for them to be like that.

"Just helping our teammate unlock his potential, that's all," Naruto answered as he turned and walked towards the entrance. When he noticed they weren't following, he stopped and looked over his shoulder," you two coming or not?" he asked as he knew they should hurry up before they were late. The two quickly took the message and quickly followed Naruto inside the school.

Once they made it to the second floor of the school, they looked to see a bunch of ninjas in a crowd in front of a door that had a sign above it saying '301'. Naruto just shook his head a bit at the pitiful Genjutsu and turned to his teammates," let's go on ahead, this must a be a test for those to look the underneath the underneath," the two of them looked between him and the event and nodded in understanding.

'I guess that's right, I probably would have just went in and busted the whole scam and ruined the test,' Sasuke thought as he smirked afterwards,' I guess it pays to have two prodigies on one team.'

'I wonder if any of them will figure out it is a test, like senpai said?' Sakura thought as they about to go up another set of stair to go on ahead, but stopped as she recognized a familiar young woman," senpai, isn't that Tenten?"

Naruto looked at her line of sight and indeed, there was Tenten, holding Rock Lee on the floor, who seemed to have been decked by one of the Henged Chunins. He saw her get up from helping Lee and was about to step up to the Chunin, but saw one of them motion to punch her,' not on my watch,' he thought angrily and Air Tricked over to them.

The Chunin that was about to punch Tenten, but he was stopped as he felt the cold feel of steel on his throat," now you weren't going to hurt my student now…" the Chunin turned his eyes a bit to the dark clad man who held the tip of his sword to his throat and saw piercing blood red eyes with slits in them and a emotionless face," were you?" he finished his question as he gave a cold tone to the Chunin.

"Senpai!" Tenten said happily,' he save me from being hurt, ha, take that Haku,' she thought proudly.

Back at Naruto's house, Haku sneezed,' hmm, someone must be talking about me,' she shrugged and went back to cooking the food she was preparing for Naruto.

Back at the school, Naruto saw the Chunin shake his head. He smirked a bit before taking the sword back and sheathing it back in. He then turned his head to his student," I'm kind of disappointed in you Tenten-chan, you should have seen that attack coming," he scolded as he crossed his arms in front of her.

She blushed and gave a happy look with her tongue sticking out a bit and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She then went up to him and whispered," actually senpai, I did, but I was just waiting for the right moment to counter his attack," she then stepped away from him and gave a wink to him," but thanks for coming to my rescue, my knight in dark shining armor," she teased as she went back and picked Lee back up.

Naruto just chuckled a bit at her teasing and saw his teammates coming towards him," yo, dobe, I thought you said we should go on ahead?" Sasuke said as he came in his usual cool manner.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to leave one my students behind and get assaulted," he replied as he walked passed them," let's go," he said simply as he continued ahead with the other two not far behind.

"Hold on my Eternal Rival," Naruto heard from behind him and knew it was Lee right behind him.

"Lee, not now," ever since he got back from his mission from the Wave country, Lee was always challenging him for a spar to show, as he put it, 'his burning flames of youth'," if you don't remember, we have an Exam to get to now."

"It is not that my Eternal Rival, it's just…" Lee then turned his head to Sakura, and blushed a bit as he walked up to her," my name is Rock Lee, you're Sakura-san, right?" he asked as he kept his posture straight.

"Huh? Uh, h-hai," she answered as she felt unsure if should've answered that question.

Lee then gave a good guy pose with his teeth shining and a blush still on his face," let's go out together! I will protect you until I die."

Sakura immediately said," now way," with a disgusted look on her face.

"Huh?" he asked with a sad look on his face.

"You're too 'unique' for my tastes," she answered with the same look on her face as she felt a bit ill. Naruto and Tenten just shook their heads as Lee lowered his head in rejection.

Just then, Neji came into view," Hyuuga," Naruto greeted.

"Uzumaki," Neji greeted back with respect, knowing that he did deserve it seeing as how he is just as skilled as him, if not more (Shit yeah, he's got more skill than him). He then looked at Sasuke," am I right to assume that teammate of yours right there is the 'Rookie of the Year', Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked as Sasuke turned his head from watching the rejection of Rock Lee to Naruto's conversation.

"Yes," he then started to walk ahead of them, towards the stairs the led to the next floor," we must be going now," he then shot Lee one last look," and don't even think of coming to challenge me or Sasuke, we don't have the time for it now," and with that, they all walked off.

Lee was about to not take his advice until he felt a pull on his ear and cried out in pain," now what did senpai just say," Tenten scolded as she held Lee's earlobe," he's right, we don't have time now, let's go!"

"You're becoming to involve with that man, you should cut your ties off from him if your going to fight him," Neji said out of the blue and made Tenten stop in her tracks.

"Please Neji, if anything," she then turned her head and gave a full blown smirk," I'm going to fight him with all that I have," with that said, she continued on ahead while pulling on Lee's earlobe.

"hn," Neji simply replied in his usual cool manner.

"Naruto-senpai," Sakura started as she got his attention when he looked over his shoulder," how do you know those three? I never got around to asking you that and it kind of confuses me how you know them."

Naruto turned his head back to the hall he was walking in," I met those three and their sensei when I came back to this village," he then gave a serious tone that meant they should listen," do not underestimate them, Neji is of the Hyuuga clan and is was known to be last year's 'Rookie of the Year', Lee is proficient in their sensei's style which can crush an opponents bones even though he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, not to mention their sensei is up to Kakashi's level of skill, and Tenten is the weapon's specialist of the team and has been studying under me ever since I came back to this village," he finished as he turned his head slightly back at them," be on guard no matter what, that's all the advice I can give you, for now."

"I see, thank you senpai," Sakura replied in an unsure voice,' we will be able to fight such a team, I hope so.'

'Good, it would be boring if this exam was full of weaklings,' Sasuke thought as he got image of Neji, Lee, and Gaara flash through his mind,' this is going to be fun.'

Just as they finished their thoughts, they came around the corner to see the entrance of the exams with Kakashi leaning up against the wall with his head deep into reading one of his porn books. Seeing the three at the corner of his eye, Kakashi put away the book back into his pouch, not wanting to get struck in the head by one of Sakura punches,' I saw that punch she did on Naruto and I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those,' he thought as he got up from leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, as he was confused as to the appearance of the copycat ninja.

"Oh I'm just here to make sure you three came together, you see, you can't go in and officially register for the exam without a team of three," he explained with that usual eye smile of his.

"I see," Naruto said simply as he walked passed him and stopped in front of the door," well, thanks for the letting us know," he then looked over his should again and looked at his teammates," let's go you two," they nodded and walked pass their sensei as he waved at them goodbye and poofed away.

Just as they entered, Naruto smirked at what he saw," well, well, looks like we have some competition," he said as he looked at the room that was filled with foreign ninjas and ally ninjas alike. All of them just staring at them with a look of anger,' must be pissed at us for being rookies and thinking that we're just some hotshots,' he thought as he a looked through the crowd and tried to find a certain someone. (just let you know, Gaara of course)

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!" a voice said cheerfully before the said person was glomped by a platinum blond haired girl in a purpled outfit and revealed to be none other than Yamanaka Ino. She looked up and saw Naruto," hi Naruto-kun," she said sweetly.

In the crowd, Tenten couldn't help but grip her kunai a bit,' don't let her get you riled up Tenten, she's just saying hi to a fellow classmate, calm down, calm down,' she thought as she started to calm her breathing.

Sakura saw this and got angry," get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig," she called out as she pointed at her with white eyes and a vein popping out.

Ino simply scoffed at her as she got off of Sasuke, but kept an arm around his neck," oh my, it's you Sakura. Your forehead is as wide and just as ugly, as usual," she insulted as she kept a smirk on her face.

"What did you say?" she asked in dangerously low tone.

Ino simply lowered her right eyelid and stuck a tongue at her, which served to piss Sakura off a bit more. But the event was stopped as a lazy voice caught their attention," what, are you three going to take this troublesome exam too?" which revealed to be none other than Nara Shikamara, along with Akimichi Chouji who was eating his bag of chips in a real hungry manner.

"Yeah, we are," Naruto answered simply.

"Yeah, I found you all," another voice said in a cocky tone and showed it to be Inuzuka Kiba with Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata," so I see that everyone is here."

"What? So you three made it too? Geez…" Shikamaru said as he now felt the odds were against him and his team.

"I see, so all nine Genin Rookies this year are going to take the exams," Kiba said as he held that cocky smirk on his face," how far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?" he asked as he taunted the Uchiha in front of him.

"You seem to be confident Kiba," Sasuke said as he scoffed at the dog boy in front of him, while Ino got pissed behind him at the disrespect Kiba was giving her crush.

"We trained like hell, we won't lose to you," Kiba said as he stood in front of his team as if he were the leader. But then he heard Naruto scoff at him," got a problem Naruto?" he asked as he felt the blond would step off.

But that was not what happened," you wouldn't know hell if it bit you in the ass mutt," Naruto said as he had his eyes close, arms crossed, and was leaning up against the wall.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily as he felt insulted by Naruto by using such a word.

"Hey you guys," everyone then turned their heads to a man in a purpled suit that had a white clothe around his waist, a white T-shirt that showed out of his sleeveless top, and purpled fingerless gloves that ran up all way to his elbows. He had silver hair like Kakashi and had a pair glasses with a leaf headband tied around his forehead," you should quiet down a little," the man then took a look at all of them," so, you're the rookies that just graduated from the academy, correct?" he just shook his head a bit," you're all fooling around with those cute faces…geez, this isn't a field trip," he scolded a bit as he looked at all them and rose an eyebrow at Naruto, who looked a bit older than the rest.

"Who the hell are you to tell us that?!" Ino asked as she was starting to get pissed off at this older man.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto, look around you," they all did with the exception of Naruto who was narrowing his eyes at the newcomer.

He sniffed the air around him and scowled a bit,' he smells of snake, and there's only one person who me and sensei have met in our travels that smells of snake,' he then started to sniff the air around the room to locate a specific person. Once he found it, he looked towards some grass-nin,' I've found you Orochimaru,' Naruto thought as he looked at the feminine person of the team. All the while, Kabuto was explaining who was who, but Naruto didn't listen cause he already knew how the people were from each Elemental Country.

But his attention was caught back at the conversation when Kabuto pulled out some cards," Nin info cards?" Sakura asked as she looked at the orange back of the cards that had kanjis on them.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my Chakra," he explained as he put the cards back in a straight stack," I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about two hundred cards total in my collection," he then took a card and showed it to be blank, which confused them," it looks white, but…" he then put his index finger in the middle of the card and started to spin in it on the ground while pumping Chakra into it," to get the information from this card, I have to pump my Chakra into the card in order to get the information I've acquired so far."

The card then puffed up into smoke and showed a map of the Elemental Counrtries. This map showed the Hidden Villages strength and number of shinobi in each country by a show of a holographic graph," wow, what information is this?" Sakura asked but Naruto tuned the conversation out as he narrowed his eyes again.

'**He must be a spy for Orochimaru to have such information, he must also be here on a mission from that snake,' **The Kyuubi said as he looked through Naruto's eyes.

'I know what you mean; he wouldn't be here just to take the exam. I can sense his level of power and skill is up there with Kakashi,' Naruto replied as he kept his eyes on the sound spy,' I'll have to keep a close eye on him.'

He was brought out of his thoughts once again when Sasuke asked a question," are there any cards that have detailed personal information?"

"Yes," Kabuto answered, but then smirked at the Uchiha," is there someone who interests you?"

"Yes," he simply answered.

Kabuto then picked up the card he had on the floor and put it back in his deck," the information of this exam's participants are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include the information of the nine of you, as well," his smirk then grew a bit bigger at that moment," tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you. I'll look it up for you."

"Sabaku no Gaara and Sparda Uzumaki Naruto," he answered simply.

"Oh, you know their names, then it won't take too much time," he then quickly drew two cards and started to pump his Chakra into them," let's see Sabaku no Gaara first," the card poofed and showed stats on Gaara with his smirking face on a picture, on the corner of the card," his mission experience, eight C-rank missions and…this is amazing! He did a one B-rank, two A-ranks, and five S-rank missions as a Genin. He's a foreign shinobi and it is his first time taking the exams, so I don't have anymore information than that. From all of this, it seems as if he's returned from all of these missions unharmed," he said as he astounded those around him on the information on Gaara.

'Wouldn't expect nothing less from someone who was taught by a Sparda,' Naruto thought as he felt he was still holding back on his skills.

'If I'm able to beat this guy, I know that I'll be one step closer to beating my brother,' Sasuke thought as he smirked and thought of how exciting it would be to battle such an opponent.

'This guy, he was able to do all of that while he's still a Genin, this exam has a bunch of tough competitors,' Sakura thought as she started to feel a bit weak around her team.

"Now, Sparda Uzumaki Naruto," Kabuto said as he poofed another card. This too showed his stats with Naruto's calm and collected face on a picture on the corner of the card," his mission experience, thirty D-rank missions and…well, we've got another good one here, it seems he came back from a single A-rank mission unscathed as well. There is also some info here saying he took some tough assignment before he came to Konoha to become a Genin. It seems he took jobs in slaying demons in some of the demon territories that are not shown on our current maps. Anything else than that, there's nothing since this too is his first time taking the exams," this too made them look wide eye, with the exception of his teammates and Shino, at Naruto, wondering just who and what he is.

Kabuto took another card and poofed it show the first card he showed to them," Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. This year, many talented Genins from these Hidden Villages have come here to take the exam," Kabuto said as he looked at all the shinobi in the room before returning his attention to the Rook Nine, or Eight should I say," the Hidden Village of Sound is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them," he said and put his card back in his deck as the team of sound looked in their direction," either way, all of them are powerful Hidden Villages."

"So what your saying is that everyone in this room are the elites chosen and nominated by their village to take these exams?" Naruto asked as he put on the illusion that he trusted the sound spy.

"Correct," he answered as he looked at the shinobi in the room.

The tension between everyone was starting to get to everyone. But they heard Naruto scoff at such a thing and they all look towards him," what are you all so afraid," he then opened his eyes and smirked at them," we're shinobi and we don't show fear to the enemy, right up into our dying breath, besides…" his smirk then grew a bit more," I know that I'll beat everyone here, they're all beneath my level," he said in an arrogant tone.

"Someone is sure full of themselves," Kiba commented as he scratched his nose a bit and smirked at Naruto's attitude.

Naruto was about to retort when he felt a group of nins closing in on them. He saw Sakura was about to take action, but Naruto stuck his hand out to stop her. She looked towards him and saw him shake his head. She was confused because she was going to help Kabuto out, who seemed to be the target, but she nodded and took the message from his eyes,' just watch what happens, huh?' she thought as she deciphered the message she got through his eyes.

Just as she finished that thought, one of the sound nins threw two kunais at Kabuto, who barely dodged the thrown projectiles. As Kabuto stopped, another sound nin that looked like he had a mummy head appeared in front of him. The bandaged nin lifted his right sleeve to show a gauntlet with holes in them. The nin then went in for a right hook, but missed Kabuto barely by the hair of his nose. Kabuto smirked a bit at the missed punch, but then went wide-eyed as his glassed broke and knelt down to vomit some blood out of his mouth.

'A sound attack,' Team 7 thought as they looked at the sound team, or more specifically, the sound nin the made the attack. The three made note that if they were to fight him, they would have to take him out quickly or fight him from a distance. Ino quickly went to Kabuto's side to see how he was doing.

The man that threw the kunai scoffed at Kabuto while the mummy head nin spoke," you're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exams four years running," he insulted with a creepy tone in his voice.

"Write this in one of your cards…" the other male of the sound team said as he had a cocky tone in his voice," the three from the Hidden Village of Sound will definitely become Chunins."

The female of the group took a quick look at Naruto and scowled,' I feel some demonic energy from him,' she then started to get angry with the blond,' what the hell is a demon doing here?' she thought angrily.

At that moment, a big puff of smoke appeared at the front of the room," QUIET DOWN YOU PUNKS," a voice called out to the room. When the smoke cleared, it showed none other than Morino Ibiki, along with a lot of Chunins in grey nin clothing" sorry to keep you all waiting, I am the examiner of the first test of the Chunin Exams, Morino Ibiki," he introduced himself as he held a sadistic smirk on his face. He then pointed towards the team of sound nins," you three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exams," he said in a loud commanding tone," do you want us to fail you already?"

The bandaged nin turned his attention to Ibiki and spoke in that creepy voice of his," I'm sorry, I was excited, since this is my first exam."

Ibiki simply smirked at the nin before turning his attention to the room of shinobi before him," this is a good chance to say this…you are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other," he then gave a look that promised pain to those who defy him," pigs who go against me will fail immediately, understood?"

The guy beside the bandage nin scoffed," this exam seems so soft and easy," he taunted as the Chunin behind Ibiki only chuckle at the boy.

"We will now begin the first exam of the Chunin Exams, turn in your applications," Ibiki then held up a piece of paper with a number on it," take one of these number tags and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

The sound nins walked towards to get the number for their seats, but the sound female nin looked back to give Naruto a low growl,' what's her problem?' Naruto thought as he looked at her retreating form. Naruto just shrugged as everyone lined up to get their numbers. As Naruto got his number, he went to go take his seat, but not before passing Gaara, who had already sat down with him leaning back in his chair with his arms behind the back of his head and his feet kicked up on the table, looking like he was just sleeping,' when the time comes Gaara, we will have our battle, of that I can assure you,' Naruto thought before proceeding on to his assigned seat.

Gaara opened his eyes to look at Naruto's retreating form and smirked,' guy needs to lighten up. I know I want to fight him, but he should think of how much fun we'll have when we do fight,' he thought as he continued to wait for the exam to start,' but that aside,' Gaara face then changed to a serious one,' I'll show him that I don't need to use my demonic powers to beat him,' he vowed as he remembered the last time he used his demon side,' Yashamaru,' he thought sadly.

When Naruto go to the row of chairs that had his number, he saw the Hyuuga Heiress in the assigned seat next to his," you're Hyuuga Hinata right?" he asked as he sat down on his chair.

"H-hai," she answered in a low and unconfident voice.

'Just like when I saw back at the academy, she seems to have some low self-esteem,' Naruto observed as he looked her over,' hmm, she seems to be lacking in strength, but I know she doesn't need that since her family's style relies on quick and light hits that close the tenketsus on an opponent and take the enemy out, depending on where they hit,' he thought as he looked back at the paper in front of him," well, good luck, we rookies need to stick together," he then turned to her and gave her a arrogant smirk," right?"

"H-hai," she answered in a still stuttering, but louder voice,' I feel confident just being around him, why?' she wondered as she started to blush a bit.

'Oh no, not another,' he thought as he saw the blush on her face.

A little further back, Tenten saw Hinata and Naruto talking and saw Hinata blush,' you better not get any ideas Hinata,' she thought as she narrowed her eyes a bit at the Hyuuga Heiress.

Temari was looking from the corner of the room to see the two talking and saw the blue haired girl blush,' man, she's getting the upper hand on me, I wonder what I can do to get that hunk notice me,' she thought as she started to scheme on how to get our demon slayer's attention.

From another part of the room, the female sound nin known as Tsuchi Kin was glaring at Naruto,' if I see you another time, I am going to kill you demon,' she thought as she fingered her senbon. She felt another demonic energy, but couldn't place where it was, since it was covering its source,' if I find you, you'll join him,' she thought angrily.

From where Gaara was sitting, which was in the middle of the room, he could not help but notice a lot of the women were either looking at him or Naruto,' man, it pays to have a demonic side, it definitely gives you a whole bunch of notches in the looks department,' he thought as he continued to lean back on his chair in the way his uncle would.

Everyone's attention was then caught as they saw Ibiki tapping the chalkboard with a chalk," this first exam has a few important rules, I will not expect any questions, so listen carefully," he then turned and started to write on the board what those rules were, as he did, he explained what these rules were," first rule is that you are all given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of ten questions and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction-based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted," he said as he finished writing on the board, he then turned to them to give an example," if you get three questions wrong, your points will be reduced to seven."

'I have nothing to worry about,' Naruto thought, as he knew he would pass this test with ease.

"The second rule is the pass-fail decision will be determined by your teams total points," this got everyone's attention and made them wonder what he meant but they felt he must have a reason, he then continued," now that you know, let's move onto the next rule…if an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test…each action will cause you to lose two points," he said as he held a knowing smirk on his face," in other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded."

'These guys are trying to take us out by a whole bunch means' Gaara thought as he looked to his side to see the one of the examiner smirking at him,' heh, like you'll catch me doing anything anyway,' he thought knowingly on how he's going to cheat.

"Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves," the smirk on Ibiki's face turned into a challenging one," you all are trying to become Chunin, if you are true shinobis, then act like first-rate ones. Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail."

'Well, seeing as how my team seems to have a lot intelligence, I know I don't have to worry, heh, take that Ino-pig, my team will blow yours away,' Sakura thought as she felt her team would get pass this exam no problem.

'**CHA, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT GIRL,'** Inner Sakura exclaimed with unrivaled confidence in her head.

"The last problem will be given in forty-five minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam," as he said that, he waited for the clock to begin a new minute, when he it did, he called out," BEGIN," and with that, everyone started to get to work.

As everyone turned their paper and started to look over the papers, Naruto quickly scanned through the question and noted one thing,' each one is harder than the last question, if that is so, then regular Genins can't answer these questions,' Naruto then started to think back on the rules and what he was missing. It then hit him what Ibiki meant by being first-rate Chunin ninjas,' I see, he's forcing us to cheat, yet putting us in a situation where we need to gather the information we want as a shinobi should, with speed and taking the information covertly. This part of the exam weeds out those who can't gather information properly,' Naruto thought as he shook his head,' but for those who have good intelligence, we don't need to do that when we already know the answers,' he then started to write what he thought were the correct answers.

As Naruto, along with Sakura, started to answer the question without cheating, everyone started to come to the realization he did. Sasuke, thanking Naruto, activated his Sharingan and copied the movements of Genin who was writing his answers, the Hyuugas used their Byakugan to copy off the answers the people around them had, Ino used her family jutsu to steal Sakura's body and look at her answers and give them to her teammates, Kiba used Akamaru as a scout, Shino used his bugs, Kankuro was using his puppet to scout anyone who had answers, the sound team was using their ears to see what people were writing, and Tenten used her own intelligence and helped Lee by using the mirrors that were on the ceiling of the room.

As Naruto finished his paper, he barely looked up to see a kunai whiz pass his head to the guy behind,' must have been cheating and been doing a poor job of it,' he thought as he wasn't startled in the least that the kunai was almost imbedded in his head.

"You, you screwed up five times, you fail," one of the examiner said as he smirked at the ninja who was shocked he got found out. The examiner then pointed at him," you and your teammates, get out of here, right now," he commanded calmly. The three looked downcast and did as he said. As time went by, other teams started to get disqualified for obtaining information poorly.

As all of this happened, Ibiki was looking at everyone individually and noted two that caught his eyes,' look at those two, cool as cucumbers,' he thought as he looked back and forth between Naruto and Gaara, who was smirking the whole time,' I think I'm already liking them, they seem to be true shinobi' though Gaara was just sitting there with his eyes closed, but if you looked closer, he had sand forming a small sphere that turned to look like an eye ball. He crushed it and the sand went everywhere without anyone noticing, with the exception of a few. Once the sand got the information he needed, he took his pencil and started to write down the answers.

'Third eye, you gotta love it,' Gaara thought as he stretched his arms a bit,' I wonder what the test was about anyway,' he wondered before he shrugged and leaned back to catch some Z's.

After it got to the point where Ibiki would give the tenth question, he looked at the current status of the room,' looks like we've already dropped the incompetent ones,' he thought as he looked at the empty chairs in the room,' it's time I give the question since forty-five minutes have passed,' he then rose his head a bit and spoke," okay, I will now give you the tenth question," he announced as he got everyone's attention.

'Finally,' thought Naruto and Gaara at the same time.

"Yes, but before that, there's one more thing to say…" he started as his serious face turned to his usual sadistic smirk," there will be one special rule for this last question. This next rule…is a hopeless rule," this rose a lot of eyebrow as to what he meant," first, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari asked as she was starting to get a bit worried.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero," he answered simply until he smirked again (man, he likes to smirk a lot)," in other words, you will fail along with you teammates," after he said that, a bunch of the shinobi in the room started to complain about such a thing, but then Ibiki continued," and here is the other rule…if you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will…lose the privilege to take the Chunin Exam forever," if the last rule didn't outrage the shinobi in the room, this one sure did.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Kiba asked in an outraged tone," there should be those here who have taken the Chunin Exam in the past!" he exclaimed as his dog, Akamaru, woofed in agreement.

Ibiki just chuckled and almost laughed out loud," you were unlucky, this year, I am the rule," he said with finality in his voice," that is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident enough can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that," he chuckled once again in an almost evil manner," now then, let us begin, those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will have you leave."

After moment passed, the person next to Naruto quit. Soon after that, a lot of the shinobi in the room started quitting. As the room started to get empty, it was becoming clear to the Rookie Eight that this was a tough decision. Naruto though kept a cool head and knew he could answer the question,' I wish he would hurry up,' he thought simply as he leaned back against his chair with his arms crossed. He looked to the side to Hinata having a tough time thinking about what to do,' she better not quit, I see a lot of potential in her and it'd be waste if she quit now,' he was about to say something when he heard a something slam behind him.

He looked back to see Gaara have his foot tapping hard on his table with his smirk holding firmly on his face, while still leaning back in his chair and his arms around the back of his head," would ya hurry up with the question there old man? I don't care if ya make me a Genin for life, I'm going take that question because I have something dear to accomplish and trust me, you won't stand in my way," his smirk then widened a bit and made some of the girls in the room blush at his sexy smirk," you don't scare me one bit old man, I'll take whatever you throw at me."

Ibiki ignored Gaara's little outburst and looked at the shinobi in the room," I will ask one more time; this is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, do so now."

"Like I said, I don't care, just give us the question and we'll be out of here in no time," Gaara said as he gave his reply in cocky and casual manner," besides, I'll follow my way of the shinobi and not you or anyone else is going to stop me from doing so, and that's that," with those words, Gaara seemed to inspire those who were thinking of quitting.

'Hn, that's to be expected of a Sparda, rallying any allies you can to your cause and put their morals in a good mood,' Naruto thought as he looked at Gaara from his seat and gave an arrogant smirk to him, which Gaara returned,' I'll still beat you Gaara.'

'That's our little brother,' Kankuro and Temari thought at the same time as they looked at Suna's demon slayer.

'Hn, interesting kid, he's wiped out everyone's uncertainties,' Ibiki then started to count those who were in the room,' seventy-eight candidates, eh? There's more left than I expected. Looks like there's no point in waiting any longer,' he then glanced over to the examiners and saw them nod and took that as a signal to give them the tenth question," nice determination, then for the first exam, everyone here…" he then gave a proud smirk to them all,"…passes!"

"Wait, hold on, we pass?! What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked, as she felt totally confused about the situation.

Ibiki just a gave a full blown smile, which looked kind of funny on a man who was supposed to be the Anbu's lead interrogation specialist," there was no such thing to begin with, or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

Naruto and Gaara just sighed and tuned the whole thing out, the whole thing was a waste of both of their times,' something has to happen now, or I'm going to go out of my mind here,' they both thought as they leaned back and took a brief nap. But their nap was cut short as they sensed something coming in fast through the window. As they looked, the window broke and a shadowed object entered the room.

The object then shot out six kunai that stuck to the ceiling and floor of the room, and the inside revealed that someone was inside it,' what the hell,' Naruto thought as he looked at the purpled haired woman in a tan trench coat that covered her mesh shirt, which also covered her well endowed chest, a short orange skirt that had mesh shorts that went down to her knees, and tan shin metal shin guards over her ninja sandals, with the object that revealed to be a banner that said 'SECOND EXAMINER, MITARASHI ANKO IS HERE'.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy…I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko," she called out in a loud voice," let's go to the next exam, FOLLOW ME," she called out as she pumped her arm in the air.

"OOOOH, TAKE IT OFF GIRL," Gaara called out to her before he started to whistle like a player.

Anko heard him and got a vein popping out the side her head," excuse me, what did you say little boy?" she asked in sickeningly sweet tone as she put her hand back to get a kunai…or ten.

"You heard me, I'm willing to pay cash for the show," Gaara teased as he started to like what he saw, not even caring that she smelled of snake.

"You…little…brat," she said slowly before she threw a bunch of kunais at him, which only served to be caught by a wall of sand.

"Uh, uh, uuuh, now that isn't nice, but if you want play, I always could just give you my number," he said as he continued to smirk at Anko, who was still fuming.

Naruto just shook his head and sighed at the two of them,' baka,' he thought as he looked back and forth between Anko and Gaara.

"Whatever," she then took a look at the number of shinobi in the room, with a real hard death glare when her sight landed on Gaara, who just winked at her with the same smirk he had on," seventy-eight, Ibiki, you let twenty-six teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent candidates this time around," Ibiki replied to his colleague and tried to his best not to laugh at her for being hit on by a kid, who seemed to have won the fight, and that is something hardly any male shinobi accomplished when it came to Anko.

"Oh well, I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam," this made a bunch of a bit more nervous than usual, with the exception of Naruto and Gaara of course," I'm getting excited, I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so your ask Jounin teachers about the rally point and time…that is all, dismissed," she said as she gave serious tone in her voice in the end.

With that, everyone left to go get some rest for the next day. Before Naruto could get a step out the door of the school, he felt an arm latch onto his right side. He looked and saw it was Tenten," hey Tenten-chan, what are doing?" he asked as he felt a bit confused by her action.

"Just making sure you don't get away when I ask you something," she answered as she winked at him a bit," you want get something to eat senpai?" she asked as started to drag him towards town.

"Huh? But I should be, ahh," he couldn't finish as Tenten started to drag him.

"Now senpai, you shouldn't be training every second of your life," she scolded playfully,' I'll get the upper hand on you yet girls,' she thought as images of Haku, Hinata, and Temari passed through her mind.

Not too far behind, Gaara was about to follow and see what Naruto does around here, which was until he bumped into someone. They both fell down and landed on their butts," ooof," he heard, but it was more feminine than a tough sound of a male. Gaara then focused on the person in front of him and saw it was the female of the sound team," you should watch were you're going," she said angrily at him as she got up and dusted her clothes off.

"Sorry, I was trying to find out about someone when I ran into you," he replied as he got up and started to dust himself off as well. He looked in Naruto's direction and knew he already lost him. He looked at the young woman in front of him and mentally shrugged,' ah what the hell, it's a nice back-up plan,' he thought before going up to her," names Sparda no Gaara and who might you be my fine young lady," he said as he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Kin just blushed and immediately took her hand back," T-Tsuchi K-Kin," she answered as she started to feel embarrassed by the crimson demon slayer.

"That's a beautiful name, will you do me the honor and let me take you out to dinner?" he asked as he gave a full-blown lady-killer smile.

"S-sure," she replied in a meek tone and let him take her hand towards the town.

With Naruto, he and Tenten had just arrived Ichiraku. Seeing it now, just made Naruto chuckle a bit, which made Tenten look at him in a confused manner," what's so funny senpai?" 

"It's just before I left with Otousan, this was my safe haven from any of the violence that occurred to me in my childhood, and when I came back, Iruka-sensei brought me here to celebrate my return," he then got a true smile on my face," this place and the two people who work here were always considered to me a second home to come to."

Tenten, upon hearing this, smiled warmly at him," well, this isn't the only home you have now," she then hugged him from behind and laid her head on his strong back," your home is with me now, and dare I say it…with Haku. I'll always be here for you senpai," she then closed her eyes a bit and got a genuine smile on her face," always," she said in a low, caring tone. Naruto smiled at her and took her by her hand and walked over to the ramen stand.

Back with Kin and Gaara, they had been walking around for quite sometime until he came upon what he considered the best place on earth, a pizza restaurant," hey, come on, let's get a bite of some pizza."

"Pizza?" she asked in confusion.

That made Gaara stop and look at her confusedly," yeah, pizza," he then narrowed his eyes a bit at her when it finally hit him," don't tell me you never heard of pizza?" he asked as if it was the most craziest thing in the world. He was answered as she simply shook her head. That made him take her hand and made a dash for the pizza joint. Once inside, he called to the person at the counter," yo Kasumi, we've got a person who hasn't eaten pizza a day in her life, I need a pizza here stat!" he exclaimed to the woman at the counter.

"Oh my god, I'll hurry with an order," she then made rush for the back and told those who cooked the pizzas to get one ready on the double. Not a second later, a pizza came to their table with every pepperoni on one side and Canadian bacon on the other.

Gaara then took a piece of pepperoni and lifted it towards her face," now open up and say 'aaahhh'," he said as he gestured her to open her mouth. Giggling a bit at him, she could help but think the situation was cute, so she opened her mouth and let him feed her. As she started chewing, Gaara was on the edge of his seat to see her reaction. When she gulped the last piece of the food in her mouth, she got a thoughtful look on her face," weeeellll?" he asked as he waited for her answer with anticipation.

She then gave a big smiling face to him and answered," it was great, can I have another bite?" she asked as she opened her mouth for another feeding. Gaara just laughed, but nodded and gave her another bite.

Back at Naruto's house, Haku could only tap her foot in frustration,' where are you Naruto-kun? I know the first exam shouldn't take this long, so why would…' it then hit her as to why he was late, so she made a rush out the door with only one thing on her mind," I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TENTEN!"

**A/N:** well, that CH. 7 guys, hope you liked it. You know, I had totally forgotten that Sasuke received his Sharingan when he was on the bridge in Wave, so I made Naruto use his power for force the Sharingan to activate. As for Kin knowing how Naruto is a demon, not that she cares he's a half-demon, it will be explained in later chapters as to how she knows, don't worry. As for the ending, don't worry about that as well, it'll continue in the next chapter.

ShadowDragonGX


	8. THE SECOND EXAM BEGINS

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or the DMC series.

THE SECOND EXAM BEGINS

As Naruto and Tenten eat some of Ichiraku's ramen, the two didn't notice the figure watching them. In fact, no one would since the figure was watching from outside the village. As he watched the two, more specifically, Naruto, he let's his mind, even though controlled by someone more powerful than him, wonder how powerful the boy has become. After a another moment of watching, he turns and leaves, leaving his flowing purple cape whipping through the air and his black and demonic armor clatter in sound as he leaves in a display of blue and purple flames.

From his position, Naruto's head shoots up and looks over in the direction of where the figure left,' that power, I've felt it before,' he thought as he narrowed his red slitted eyes in the direction he was looking,' could it be...'

"Senpai?" he heard from Tenten as her voices breaks him from his thoughts," what's the matter? You're letting you ramen get cold," she asked as she got a worried look on her face as she saw the look of seriousness on when he looked off in the distance.

"Nothing," he answered, but that didn't really convince her as she still saw the serious look on his face," nothing," he repeated as he picked his noodles and ate in thought.

Just as she was about to repeat her question, the two feel a rumble on the ground and start looking left and right until they saw a dust cloud coming towards them. When they get a better view, they see it is Haku running towards them with fire in her eyes," TEEEENNNNTEEEEENNNN," she calls out as she runs directly for her.

"Oh shit, see ya later senpai,"she says quickly as she dashes out of the ramen stand and leaves in the nick of time with a deadly ice user hot on her trail.

Naruto just shakes his head and puts the money on the counter and leaves. He looks up and sees there is still sometime before it becomes night time, so he decides to go to the library and sees what interesting books they have.

When he and Vergil were on the road, they would constantly go to the library to seek some knowledge on what this world has to offer. While Naruto would constantly try to find some kids manga, Vergil would seek out a book that would help the both of them learn and increase their knowledge. As time passed for them, Naruto began to seek this out on his own in order to help his sensei and father figure, so that they could grow stronger and smarter faster.

When he got their, he was greeted by the kind woman who was the receptionist and the librarian of the building, who would also greet him every time he would come here. Since he had become somewhat of a regular there, they just waved at each other as he enters in the building. Once he looks back at the books, he then tries to think on what he should read about now.

'Hmmmm,' he then started to skim around the the aisle of books to get an idea. He then looks and sees an aisle on legends,' I wonder if they have a book on my sensei's father, Sparda,' he thought as he went down the aisle and started to look at the books. As he skims the names, he noted one thing,' this may take a while.'

As Naruto continued to try and find some references to the legend of Sparda, Gaara was still at the Pizza restaurant with Kin," so, Kin-chan," he says in playful, which gets the long raven haired girls attention," I'm wondering, what's it like in that new village, that Sound Village I hear is new?"

Kin sighs a bit and ate a piece of pizza before she spoke," well, I can tell you it's no place for your regular girl," she said with a bit of a smirk, thought Gaara could see a hint of sadness in it," but you learn to cope with it if you are one, as for the guys, you just have to become strong enough to survive," she said as she started to remember the harsh life she had in the Sound Village.

"If it so harsh, I'm sure your parents would give you some safety at least..." he then notices her flinch a bit, which makes him raise a a thin red eyebrow at her (did I forget to mention that he has eyebrows now and that he doesn't have those black rings around his eyes, sorry)," right?" he finished.

"Y-yeah, they do," she said with a fake smirk," now what about you, isn't it harsh to be living in a place like the desert?" she asked with questioning look on her face.

Gaara saw that she was trying to change the subject but shrugged and answered anyway," not really since if your basically a walking sand storm yourself..." he then had a little sand float up his drink to his mouth and sucked the drink through his straw and set it back down," you tend to fly right them," he said with a big smirk on his face.

"Is that some sort of Kekkei Genkai?" she asked as she looked at the sand that retreated back into the sleeves of his blood red trench coat.

"Yeah, sure, if that's want to call it," he answered as he didn't want the girl to know what he was exactly.

Before she could ask what he meant, she heard her name being yelled out," Kin, there you are," she then looked back and saw it was her teammate, Zaku," what the hell are you doing here you weak girl, we need to get back to the hotel and plan what were going to do next in the exam," he then latched onto her arm, hard," now!" he exclaimed as if he was her master.

But before he could proceed to drag her, he was punched in the face and had the same arm bent behind his back in a hold," I think you should mind your manners, man. If you don't, I might have to reeducate on the ways on treating a lady," he then increased his hold on him and made Zaku gasp in pain," if you catch my drift pal."

"Gaara, it's okay, let him go," Kin said quickly, because she didn't want to get in trouble with with either of her teammates and her Otokage for just trying to spend some time with a boy and have their messenger hurt in the process.

Gaara looked at her for a second before he complied. He then went up to her and whispered in her ear," if you get into any trouble, just tell me and I'll try and help out, okay?" he said with the most compassion he could put into words. He then took her hand and kissed it, leaving the girl blushing like the last time he did it," I'll see ya later Kin-chan," he said with playful smirk and left the restaurant.

"Dammit, who the hell was that you weak girl?" Zaku asked as he rubbed his shoulder, where the pain throbbed the most.

"He said his name was Sparda Gaara," she answered as she went to leaved the restaurant herself. When she saw he was still standing there, she called out to him," come on Zaku, let's go back to the apartment."

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he caught up to her and left with her to plan for the next part of the exam.

As the two sound nins left to go back to the hotel, Naruto was reading a book he found that might have some reference to his sensei's father. The book he was currently reading about detailed things about ancient swords and other weaponries. One in particular caught his eye.

'Gou Retsu Ken, or Strong Violent Swords, are a pair of twin swords said to hold immense power that only those worthy of their power can harness the raging infernos they create with a flick of their slashes. Those who have tried to obtain these pairs of swords were said to have been burnt by the sins of their pasts because of the righteous fury the two swords hold and will only give their power to one who is only worthy of them,' to say the least, these swords really intrigued Naruto and wondered where their location was. He then looked at where it could be found and was surprised at where they were,' right here in Konoha,' he tried to find an exact location, but couldn't find it,' if I could obtain such weapons, I may be able to fight the ones who took sensei.' (If you're wondering where these swords sound familiar from, their from the anime called Ronin Warriors, which hasn't been on for quite awhile. Don't worry, this is the only thing I'll take from them and use, and the only anime thing I'll use from any other anime. Oh and if your wondering if what I said about the swords are true, no, I just made it up to make it interesting for our half-demon)

As he went to read more about the sword, he felt the dark presence of someone coming towards him. As it came closer, he put on his cold, emotionless face to deal with what might happen if the person speaks with him," so, you're looking at the book of ancient legendary swords, how intriguing," the dark presence spoke as his steps echoed in the library.

Naruto knew he could kill this man if he wanted to, seeing as he was in a part of the library that was mostly unused, and considering what time it was, no one should be in now except the receptionist, who was also out of hearing range and eyesight," this is not what I'm looking for," he started as he snapped the book shut and turned his head slightly to give a cold glare towards the shadowed man," leave me," he finished coldly at him.

"Then what are you looking for," the man said as an old man with black hair who had a bandages covering his forehead and right eyes. He also had a black kimono on with bandages covering his left shoulder. Naruto looked and saw he didn't have his left arm, meaning he either lost it in battle, or lost it to some disease, the former seemed to be more suitable to Naruto," a demon, who comes to a village and takes a small child with him to who-knows-where and let's the child come back for some plan of he may have on his own," the man said as as he continued to walk towards Naruto," That's the story..." he trialed off as he stopped walking," isn't it?"

Naruto decide he had enough and quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed directly to his throat," leave me, I won't tell you a third time," Naruto said coldly as he continued to look towards the books and held the sword firmly in place.

The man, it seemed, didn't get the message and lifted his right hand up and held onto the blade," people inherently fear evil," he said as he put his them against the blade and pushed the down on it, making a deep cut into his thumb," however..." he then started to walk towards Naruto again, with the blood of his thumb dripping down the floor," occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil." he said as he stopped half-way in the edged of Naruto's Yamato.

Naruto slowly turned his head at the man and knew he was bad news, but...' he may be of some use,' he thought quietly to himself. Naruto then lifted his sword away from the man and sheathed his sword," what are you getting at?" Naruto asked as the sword gave an audible click.

"Share with me, if you will, the story of this man, Vergil," the man said as he bowed his head to Naruto," my name is Danzo by the way," he said with a bit of cold smirk.

"Hn," Naruto said before he turned back and quickly picked the book he had just read and left the man named Danzo, knowing the man would find him once again. He was not disappointed as the man left himself in a swirl of leaves with knowing look on his face,' he may become of some use, but I'll still have to watch myself around him.'

The next day found Naruto and Haku eating some breakfast at the table. As for Naruto, he remembered where he was supposed to get information from his sensei on where the next exam would be, but then he remembered that Tenten would know since she may have already asked hers.

While he was thinking this, Haku wondered what she could do to increase her chances of winning the half-demons heart. She sighed as she went into pick some slice cooked eggs in the middle of the table, only to see that Naruto went in for the same piece at the same time. He backed off and gave a small smile to her, meaning she could have it. She nodded and gave warm smile in thanks.

Naruto looked around a bit and wondered one thing," Haku-chan," he questioned as the young woman looked at him in attention," where's Zabuza? I thought he would be here, eating breakfast along with us," Naruto questioned as he looked around for the new Konoha Jounin.

"He's out there with the other nins observing the next part of the exam that is about to occur, so he's already ate breakfast before we woke up," she answered as she gave him another warm smile at him.

"I see," he said simply and returned to eating some breakfast.

"Hey guys, I'm starving," they heard Tenten voice say as she came into the room. They turned to see her and got blushes from the two of them. Haku was beet red from embarrassment and anger while Naruto had a medium blush from what he was seeing. There, standing the doorway of the room, was Tenten in nothing but her pink lacy lingerie," how you guy's doing this morning?" she asked as she gave the most seductive pose to Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?! put some clothes on!" Haku exclaimed as pointed with a shaky finger and a big vein popping on her forehead.

"Naruto-senpai, how about you try some of the bacon with me, huh?" Tenten asked as she pressed her body upon him and had a piece a bacon in her mouth. Naruto's blush increased even more at the moment.

"Stop ignoring me Tenten!!" Haku said as she came up beside her.

"What's got you?" Tenten asked with raised eyebrow.

"JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" Haku yelled out as she slapped an apron on her body. But the desired effect she wanted was reversed as the apron made Tenten look even more alluring to the half-demon.

'Must keep control, must keep control, must keep control,' Naruto repeated in his head and continued to eat as his face only become red with perverted thoughts of what he could do with her in such clothing.

"Thanks Haku, I must say, you know how to make a girl look hotter," Tenten said to Haku as grew more red with anger at the moment. She then continued what she was doing when she tried to feed Naruto," now come on, eat up Naruto-senpai."

"TEEEENNNNTEEEENNNN," Haku yelled out throughout the house, and most of Konoha. If one were to listen, the sound of crashing and various objects being thrown around could be heard from the direction of the forest.

Moments later, both Naruto and Tenten, in her full clothing, were walking towards Konoha to meet up with their teams," what was that whole thing about Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked as he slightly turned his head towards her.

"Oh, just having some fun with my roommates and..."she then leaned in and whispered to him," I just wanted to have you look at me senpai," she said in whispered, and yet seductive voice.

Naruto quickly shook his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He was about to ask more, but then he saw both of their teams were at the entrance of the woods they were walking in. As he was about to ask them what training area was going to be the next exam, he felt Danzo's presence nearby," why don't you guys go on ahead to the next exam, I'll track you guys down later on, I forgot something back at home," he said to his teammates and Tenten. Before any of them could protest, he Air Tricked away from them.

As Naruto made sure he was far enough, he went into a clearing in the forest he was in and waited a few moments. He then leaned against a tree and crossed his arms with his eyes closed," what is you want Danzo?" he asked to no on in particular. As he said that, Danzo came up from beside him, as if he was just walking in the park.

"I know you have read a part in that book about the Gou Retsu Ken, what if I was to say I know how you can obtain them," he suggested to the half-demon.

"I'd say, what's in it for you should you offer such information," Naruto shot back as he opened his eyes and narrowed them at Danzo.

"Nothing except ruling alongside the demon who shall rule all when he obtains the swords," he said as he knew he couldn't hold the truth from a perceptive demon such as Naruto.

Naruto though had no such desires of ruling anything, but to obtain such powerful swords and obtaining information on their locations was too good of an opportunity to pass up," I'm listening," Naruto simply said as he closed his eyes again.

"There is a temple in Training Area 44, better known as the Forest of Death, which shrines the swords. But the problem is that it is guarded by some demons themselves, powerful ones at most, plus, it is located in the most dangerous part of the forest," Danzo then paused a bit before he continued," but that isn't the only thing to worry about, the swords themselves are protected by seal made of both human and demonic life force. That though is only accessible when you use two keys to open that keyhole. You already have the key itself, that sword you hold right now, the Yamato," Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked at his sensei's sword and looked at Danzo to explain," the sword you hold is demonic in nature, only weapons such as that can unlock the keyhole in which you need to sacrifice your own blood to let the swords be free from the sealed and protected states. Only your blood, which has the blood of both human and demonic blood can unlock the seal that holds them."

"I see," he paused before he looked at with a questioning look," and where might this second key be?"

"As my information has told me, the one who calls himself Gaara has a sword that is the same as yours, so we should obtain that sword and use it for our own means," Danzo replied as he brushed his hand through his hair.

'What are the chances of that,' Naruto thought as he got up from leaning on the tree and started to walk away," I trust that you'll confirm this information later, Danzo, I must be going," Naruto said as he Air Tricked to his teammates. He never noticed the cold smirk on Danzo's face as he too left in a swirl of leaves.

When he arrived where his teammates were, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. There, in front of him, where the weapons he desire most are located, was Training Area 44, the Forest of Death.

"What is this place?" he heard from some unknown Genin from Konoha.

"This is where the second exam will take place," Anko replied to the Genin, and smirked sadistically to everyone," the 44th Training Area, also known as the Forest of Death."

Sakura then shivered a bit as she heard shrill cries of dangerous animals within the forest," this place sure is creepy," she muttered to herself.

"You'll be able to experience why this place is names as the Forest of Death," Anko said to everyone and made them shiver, save a select few, with her sadistic smirk.

"Hn," Naruto scoffed at her," you'll have to do better in order to rise any fear out of me, and this place is called the Forest of Death, it looks more closer to a petting zoo then some dangerous forest."

"Really? You sure are energetic," she said in sweet and yet, deadly tone. She then popped a kunai from out of her sleeve and launched it at Naruto.

In one fell swoop of a second, Naruto unsheathed his swords, diced the kunai in half, turned around, and held it right at Anko's throat, where she thought she would surprise him," unless you have a death wish, I suggest you don't do that again," Naruto then gave a slight cut on her neck to emphasize his point.

To say the least, Anko was pissed, she thought this kid was nothing but talk, but the display of skill he shown, even if not all that flashy, was real good. She then got a good look at him and knew he was the demon container that was rumored to be now a half-demon that fused with his tenants power,' I may have to take up his advice,' when he cut her, she couldn't help but feel a bit afraid of what he might do next.

"Hn," he grunted as he coolly sheathed his sword and stood beside his teammates once again.

"It looks like there's a bunch of hot-headed competitor this time around," Anko said as she returned to her position," this is going to get interesting," she said as took a bit of a look at Naruto.

"Now before, we begin," she started as she eyed Naruto with a reproachful gaze," I'm going to pass these out to everyone," she then dug into her trench coat and brought a bunch of papers that looked like forms," these are consent form, those taking the exams must sign these."

"Why is that?" Ino questioned her. 

"Because from here on, people are going to die," she answered with a straight face," therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise I'd be held responsible," she then gave a bit of laugh at the end and made people wonder if she was just cracked," now, I will explain about the second exam," she then started to handed the stack of forms to Naruto, he took one and passed the stack to the next person, as everyone did this, she told them about the second exam," to be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match."

'Survival match?' everyone questioned in their thoughts.

Naruto and Gaara partially tune her out and listen only to the fine details,' basically, we survive for five days straight and within that time, we have to obtain either a heaven scroll, or a earth scroll depending on what scroll we get. And then in order for us pass, we get to the tower below the alloted time. Anything other than that, means it's open season on everyone,' Gaara summarized with a smirk on his face,' we just gotta make sure to have all of our teammates and not look in the scrolls.'

"Just one piece of advice to you all," that got their attentions back at the moment," just don't die," she said with a straight face.

As everyone finished signing the consent forms, the people handing out the scrolls announced they were ready to give them their separate scrolls. Team 7 went in and got what they recognized was the heaven scroll. They then heard Anko speak as they just got out," if you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gate," she announced to everyone," you will begin in thirty minutes."

At gate 16, Team 8 was getting ready to take on the forest and use their tracking skills to their fullest.

At gate 27, Team 10 figured they should go for the weakest team and take their scroll.

At gate 12, Team 7 waited patiently for the exam, confident in their own skills that wouldn't fail the second part of the exam.

At gate 20, the sound team got ready to complete the mission they were handed by their Otokage.

At gate 38, Kabuto's team got ready to breeze through and let the medic nin obtain information on who his lord was interested in.

At gate 6, the sand team were itching for a good fight, especially Gaara since he started to fiddle with something that was concealed on his back, within his blood red trench coat.

At gate 15, A suspicious Grass team gazes longingly at the forest ahead of them.

At gate 41, Team Gai was waiting for the time the gate open while Lee preached on about the his 'Flames of Youth'.

At each gate, the nins that guarded the gates unlocked them and looked at their watches. When a designated time occurred, they heard Anko anounce," we will now begin the Chunin Selection Second Exam!"

And just like that, all the gates opened and every team was off in a flash of speed. Each jump from tree branch to tree branch, using every skill they could use to sniff, locate, or any other ability they could use to find a team with the opposite scroll in order to pass. Not long after, screams were heard from the forest and Anko had an evil smirk on her face at the moment," so it's already begun," she said as she chuckled a bit.

Night came soon and the teams that had survive lately turned in, except for a few. Most notably was the sand team. There, in a cave, sat three of the sand siblings around a fire as they ate some left over pizza Gaara got out from a sealed scroll. Once Gaara was done, he got up was about to leave," Gaara, where you going," Temari asked as she watched her little brother pick up his blood red trench coat and put it on.

"I'm going to get a bath, I'll be back..." he then started to walk out of the mouth of the cave, but then stopped," oh, and leave some for me, would ya Kankuro?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing Otouto," the make up sand nin said as he waved his brother.

"I'm going to hold ya ta that," Gaara said as he shot him with a fake bullet with his finger in a gun like position. The sand user then left and sniffed out the closest water source. Once he got the scent, he quickly made his way to it.

When he got there, he took off his gear and started to wash himself in the cool water, while also sending a bit of his demonic energy out, letting all the wildlife know that he wasn't a free meal to be eaten. Once he was done, he quickly put his pants and boots on, seeing as how they were the closest pieces of clothing nearby. Deciding to get a little snack, he pulled out a scroll and poofed out a box of pizza and started to eat some and look at the scenery a bit.

But then he felt the presence of someone that shouldn't be in the exam, he looked to his right and saw a man in black kimono with bandages around his body and head, covering his right eye and having no left arm. As he eyed the man, he felt he should at least play around with the guy a bit," if you want to use the bathroom, the lake is right there, got right on ahead and use it," Gaara said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

The man seemed to ignore him and ran his remaining arms hand on a tree nearby," is your name Sparda Gaara, said to be the son of the Kazekage?" the dark man asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Gaara asked as he continued to eat his pizza, but kept a watchful eye on the man.

"Oh I have my ways, plus, Naruto has confirmed your name as well," the dark man said as came behind a fallen tree. The man then leered at the sword that was a few feet away from Gaara," on one note, he sends you an invitation," the man then put his right hand under the tree," please, accept it," he almost pleaded as he flung the giant fallen tree towards Gaara.

The half-demon flipped up and dodged the tree. He then landed on the said tree, which crashed into another. The result was his remain clothes being launched upwards with the items within them falling to the ground. Out of the blood red trench coat fell two guns, one was silver and the other was black. If one were to look, the engraving on them would saw that the black was named 'Shukaku', while the silver one was named 'Yashamaru'. The black gun flew some distance away while the silver gun fell towards him. Gaara took this chance and grabbed it from the air and quickly cocked and aimed it at the man, or would have since he wasn't their anymore. He aimed around in his peripheral vision until he was sure no one was around. He then scoffed a bit as he held out his hand and let the box of pizza that flew up, land in his hand, open," Invitation, huh?" he questioned to no on in particular.

All seemed to go in slow motion as he took out a piece of pizza and hanged it over his mouth to eat, when all of a sudden scythes come out of nowhere and pierce most of his body and one on his leg. It seemed the Hell Prides were waiting for the chance their prey would let his guard down, and where now rewarded with one more corpse in their hunt. But then they felt a breath come out the corpse and one of them looked to see what that meant, he was pushed harshly in the chest by it and left its head sailing in the air when it crashed on the floor.

They all looked and saw Gaara catch the head and spin it as if it were a basket ball. He smirked at them and started to walk away from them, towards his clothes. While doing, he felt the grip in the demons let go of their scythes, while one held on, being dragged behind by the redhead half-demon. He kicked the demon off and made it hit the hit the other group, hard, making them into a pile of sand.

Along the way was the his remaining gun and the pizza box that the Prides made him drop away from him. He then bent down to pick up...another piece of pizza. Gaara then took out the blade of a scythe that was in the middle of his chest and threw it up, cutting a branch and made it fall where more Prides where gathering and crushed them.

As he got to his trench coat, he picked a music player. He then pointed his hand up in the air at the moment," this party is getting crazy, let's rock," he said excitedly and immediately pressed the play button, but didn't play. He pressed a couple more time before he casually threw at a tree and broke it into pieces. When it hit the floor, the lights on the player came on and started to play some music. (Think the battle music on the first stage of DMC 3)

As he bounce to the beat and tapped his foot on the ground, more Hell Prides, and even some Hell Lusts came in to chop down their prey. But Gaara just stood bouncing to the beat and tapping his foot until he took the pizza in his mouth and held it their and ducked under a overhead slash from one of the Prides, with the blade that had been struck in his forearm, Gaara slashed, but didn't kill the demon and then backhanded it on the back of his head. He then kick an incoming one and punched forward with his pierced arm. The pierced arm's blade cut through the guard the demon made and allowed him to punch it in the face. He then backhanded the previous one once again and had the blade struck in the midsection of it, he then jabbed with his free hand at one Pride coming from the side. When the one he jabbed got stunned, he axed kick with his pierced leg and struck the blade into the back of the head of it. Instead of stopping at the ax kick, he drag it behind and let it fly upward behind him, taking the blade with it. He then took the pizza out of his mouth with his free hand kicked it out of the air, just as it came in range from its fall, and made it spin to the ground.

He saw one coming to the side, he releases the blade from his arm and pulled out the silver gun he stuck in his pants, spun around and parry the strike a Pride was making while making the gun spin in the process. When it was successful, the Pride had the gun in it mouth, Gaara let the demon have some iron for dinner, its last dinner that is. He then jumped over a strike meant to cut him down and jumped on the back of the Pride that tried to kill him and sent it crashing on the ground.

"Come on," he exclaimed with a smirk on his face while standing on top of the Pride. He then pushes off as if he were on a skate board and rode the Pride as he quickly picked up his remaining black gun. He then spun it around and fire off some rounds at the demons around him, all the while wooting at the fun he was having. He then led it to ramp that was made by a trunk of a tree and ramped off it. He then crashed the demon into a tree and made it into a pile of sand. As he fell, he jumped on the ramp of the tree trunk and made it flip up, while making another Pride fly through the air, who was stupid enough to stand on it. When it flung up, a series of hard rocks flew past him. He then cocked his silver gun and shot one that was in front of it at the moment and shot it. The effect was immediate as the rock hit the other ones and hit the demons in front of him at high speeds.

He then saw his sword on the ground and flipped up and caught it in his hands. He then sliced through the ramp cleanly and kick the pieces at two Pride that were behind it, crushing them at the speed and weight they were going. He then heard the song coming to a close," the end?" he questioned, but then scoffed at it," don't bet bet on it," and in all of the time within an hour, he battle against the Hell Prides and Lust that came at him.

When it was done, he was sitting on a trunk, dangling his leg off the side and spinning his sword on it pointed end lazily. He sighed in disappointment when he caught site of his remaining pizza. As he went in to get the last pieces with big smile on his face, a foot suddenly came down and smashed them. It didn't help as the foot squished it further by swiveling its foot around. At seeing this, the Lust saw an opening and went for the kill, only to have its head blown off with the smoking barrel of Gaara's gun as it prize. With a hard scowl on his face, he shook his head and wept for the pizza at such disrespect and demise.

Forgetting that he still had teammates, he went over to his trench coat that he hung off a branch while fighting, he picked it up and slung it over his should, along with the shirts he was under it and slung them all over his right shoulder. He then started to casually walk back to the cave where his siblings were camping. He then looked over his shoulder to look at the destruction he caused in the area and smirked," I can already tell," he then turned his head back and began walking off again," this is going to be one hell of a party," he then vanished in the darkness of the forest, back to his team.

As Gaara made his way back to his team, Naruto and his teammates were already camping out under a hollow part of a tree. Earlier, they had dispatched of a lone nin who thought they were easy prey, but was proven wrong when Naruto killed him within and instant. To bad the nin didn't have the scroll they need, or they'd be at the tower already. As the two other slept, Naruto was watching for any surprise attacks. He then felt the Danzo's presence closing in on him. He looked back at his teammates and silently made a Kage Bunshin to watch them. When that was finished, he made his was to Danzo and see what he had to say. He then situated himself on a very high branch and had his Yamato set up like a cane in front of him.

"Danzo," he simply greeted as the man started to walk up beside him.

"Doesn't it excite you in some way," the man started," the shrine, in which restricts the swords are one the most powerful weapons upon this world, once released, the power they wield would be unstoppable at the hands of those who hold them," he started, he voice started to sound more emotional and greedy," once we have those swords, the world be at our fe..." he almost called only to be cut off by Naruto.

"That's none of my concern," Naruto said softly as he cut off his dark partner," did he have the right sword?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Danzo answered as he leaned up against the tree," he's taking good care of it," he then gave a cold smirk at Naruto, who was still looking off in the distance his body was facing towards," besides, they're the only mementos you two have of your sensei," he said as he too thought the sensei Naruto had was the same as Gaara's.

"But he has no idea of its true power," Narto noted to himself as he unsheathed his sword a bit to look at its shine for a moment before he put it back with an audible click. He then turned and started to leave. Danzo seemed to have got the message and left in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto came back, he left the clone as where it was and went to sleep himself, with his back against the wall of the tree and his sheathed sword up against his sword with his arms crossed around it. (like how Kenshin and Inuyasha do it when they sleep)

And sleep he did as his mind wandered back to his childhood, more specifically, three years ago

_FLASHBACK_

_Ten year old Naruto was traveling in the fields of what his sensei and him had found out was the Rice Field Country. Having already scanned the area of its knowledge, they were on their way back to their base, in one of the many demon territories not shown on the maps they had obtained._

"_Ne, Vergil-sensei," the blue clad half-demon turned his head to his student slightly over his shoulder, showing that he had his attention," I was wondering if you had any family back at _your _home?"_

_Vergil just turned his head back at the moment. After a long period of silence, Naruto was about to ask again when he saw his sensei take a bit of breath, meaning he was about to speak," I have told about my father's legacy, no?"_

"_Yes, you have sensei, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, the demon who raised up against his own kind to protect the human race from becoming extinct. In order to do so, he defeated the prince of darkness once and sealed him away once, but that wasn't enough as the rest of the hordes of demons were starting to leak out in the world of the living," Naruto took a bit of breather before he continued," in order to stop them, he sacrificed his power and the blood of a mortal priestess in a tower called Teminigru, which was where most of the demons were coming out from. In doing so, he lost all of his power and lived his life with a mortal woman who came to be your mother."_

"_Good, you have at least memorized the legend that much," Vergil praised a bit as he got ready to tell him about his other family member," but aside from my mother and father, there is one other," he then stopped and clenched his free hand and gripping harder on the Yamato sword," and that is my twin brother..." he then had a bit of fire in his eyes at the moment," Dante," he said with some heat in his voice._

"_Dante?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow as he stood alongside his sensei._

"_If you must know what he's like, he's every bit opposite of me. He has no refinement to his style, he's emotional, hardheaded, and plays with his foes too much when he should efficiently take them out quickly," Vergil then balled his fist a bit before he calmed himself by take a nice big breath," but somehow, despite his level of skill, he was able to defeat me in combat. The first time, I easily dispatched him, the second, we tied. And our last battle, he was able to beat me, if only barely."_

_Naruto thought over this supposed brother of his, if he was able to defeat his sensei, he was an opponent to watch out for if he ever met up with him. He would have to use all of his battle skill and wits to defeat this man, once and for all if he ever encountered this Dante._

_Seemingly reading his thoughts, Vergil warned him," if there is ever a time we face him, he is mine and mine alone to fight," he then gazed his cold blue eyes into Naruto's blood red black slits,"do you understand?" he said in a cold tone that meant he was serious._

_Naruto nodded calmly, though inside, he was trembling with some fear," hai, sensei," he said with a straight voice._

"_Good," Vergil replied as went back to walking, with Naruto close behind him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And with that, Naruto opened his eyes and turned them to see his teammates slowly waking up. But while they were, he was musing over the thoughts of his dream. How could he have forgotten that bit of information his sensei told him. He now found it ironic that Gaara seemed to match the traits his sensei's brother had. He had not seen his skills as of yet, but he has a feeling they would be the same. But he did see he was a bit of clown and was emotional at times. Not that Naruto could deny he was emotional at time, it was the only thing that kept him from becoming completely cold to those around him, otherwise, he and his sensei wouldn't had a business in slaying demons from time to time. And from the way he looked at how Gaara played around, he knew he would play with his opponents too much to get his objective done quickly. But he knew, beneath it all, he would get an exciting fight from the other heir of Sparda.

'Whether your sensei is different from mine Gaara makes no difference to me, we will still see who is the true heir of Sparda, I can assure you of that,' Naruto thought as he gripped the Yamato's hilt harder. He then turned to his teammates and saw they were fully awakened," ohayo, you two," he said to them.

The two half-heartedly waved at him and stretched a bit," I suggest we quickly find a team and get the scroll we need. I'm not wanting to stay in this forest any longer than we have to," Sasuke said as he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep on the ground and getting another back ache again," Sakura said as she pouted about at her teammates.

"Well, come on, were wasting our day by sitting and talking," Naruto said as he got up and started walk away. The two nodded and started to walk alongside him and slowly went from a sprint into a full run. Sometime later, the group stopped in a bit of clearing in the forest as Naruto put a up his hand to have them come at a full stop.

Naruto listened, sniffed and felt the air around him. This was easy for him, considering his demonic fox senses, but also because he had an affinity to wind. Sure he could listen and smell his opponents out, but he found out, aside from animal like instincts, he could feel the air around him and detect any direct and indirect attacks around him. It was with this that he felt a wind attack coming at them from the side from a great distance.

"Get behind me," he commanded, see them being hesitant, he looked at them with an air of authority," NOW," he commanded harder, which made them do so. He quickly unsheathed his sword and twirled it quickly around in a circular motion, while subtly adding his Chakra to enforce a shield of sorts. Just as he did so, a huge gust of wind came upon them. Sakura and Sasuke could feel the great gust of wind around them and saw that it was carving out the ground around them. When it was done, Naruto re-sheathed his Yamato sword," why don't you come out," Naruto softly said to no one in particular. Just as he said that, a nin came into a view.

Aside from being confuse about the persons gender, the person had black shinobi pants and shoes with a tan like shirt and a purple rope that was tied in a bow of sorts behind the person. The person had long black hair and a fair complexion, with a feminine face that confuse those about the persons gender and were a straw hat that had a symbo zig-zagging on it, meaning the person was a Grass-nin. (The same one that the Akatsuki has)

"I can't say it's nice to see you again," Naruto started as he gazed at the gender-confused Grass-nin with a look of annoyance," Orochimaru.

**A/N: **Well, that's CH. 8 for ya guys, I hope ya liked it and sorry it took so long. Anyhow, I hope I made it funny for you guys when I had Tenten and Haku fight from time to time, especially when Tenten tried to seduce Naruto in the morning. As for that part, I just thought it would be a good time for her to get little playful with Naruto, that's all. As for the legendary swords that I have introduced on here, I thought it would be nice to put some powerful sword that would entice Naruto to get in order for Naruto to help out in his rescue of Vergil, plus, I kinda already explained about it earlier too. As for how Naruto knows it's Orochimaru in the end, well there is his sense of smell and how he saw him in the first parts of the exam, but there's something else as well, but you'll just have to find out in the next chapter of this story. Well, review or PM me, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


End file.
